


The Rabbit in The Moon - Drabble's, Snippets, and One shot's

by Dhar_Sii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Arranged Marriage, Blindfolds, Blindness, Curses, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Humans are space orcs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soulmates, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 42,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhar_Sii/pseuds/Dhar_Sii
Summary: A bunch of random Ideas and shorts centering around our favorite Albino Senju. Updates will be random, just a forewarning.





	1. Cats Cradle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for the Naruto fanfic, and I have decided my first stories for this fandom will focus on Tobirama, who is undeniably my favorite Naruto character. Updates will be irregular but I will try not to go to long without updating.
> 
> The first Idea is one I have been stewing own for a while and is a Daemon verse story. Please enjoy, and feel free to comment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara/Izuna/Tobirama

Batsuma had been agitated and short tempered lately. Of course these days their father was always angry and short tempered, quick to anger, and even quicker to discipline, but rarely was it focused on a single target.

Tobirama had never had so much of his Father's attention in his life, and never had he been the sole focus of Batsuma's anger. Lately however, lately Batsuma seemed to get angrier and angrier, the fury stewing and bubbling darkly just under the surface of his Father's stone cold facade.

He tried to be good. He tried to be better he really did, but nothing he did seemed to be good enough. His father simply got shorter and shorter with him, the training becoming harsher, dragging on longer, until he collapsed into unconsciousness and his Daemon had to drag him back to his room. Still Batsuma could not be satisfied.

Tobirama hugged his Daemon close, clinging to long shaggy fur as Chika groomed his fluffy white hair with a long tongue. His Daemon had taken the form a large dog this time with thick white fur and a curled tail. His eyes burned but the tears wouldn't come. They hadn't for a long time.

He wished Anija was here to comfort him, wished he could curl up in warm tan arms like when they were children. (but weren't they still children?), missed the days when his brothers Wolf Daemon Hana would hum their mothers old lullaby when Tobirama was exhausted but in to much pain from training to sleep. He missed his younger brothers, Kawarama had just settled when he was killed, his Damon Mami taking on the permanent form of a bobcat. Itama, who had died before he had settled at all, but Tobirama was sure that Asuka would have taken on an avian form, her and Itama had always loved the shape of small birds.

Tobirama had yet to settle himself, every other kid his age settled a while ago but Chika just couldn't find a form that fit them. Tobirama was so busy being what everybody else needed of him. What everybody else wanted, that he just, he couldn't settle into who he was. Tobirama was eleven now when most kids, at least in ninja clans, settled by the age of ten at the latest.

Still he, he could have never expected how far his father would go to "fix" the issue.  
Not until his father sent him to spy on where exactly Hashirama was sneaking off to. The incident that set it all into motion.

Tobirama had known of course. How could he not? Even at eleven his range was eight times that of anyone else in the compound and he could easily sense to the Nakano, could easily sense his brothers new friend, and could easily sense said new friends undeniable UCHIHA chakra signature. Tobirama had know since the beginning, but he couldn't bring himself to report it to Batsuma. Couldn't bare the thought of hurting his Anija in that way. Couldn't bare the thought of the betrayal, the disappointment, in Hashirama's eyes if Tobirama ratted him out to their father.

So Tobirama had kept quiet. Even as loneliness gnawed at his insides and his heart twisted in his chest at the constant feeling of bubbling joy and affection and camaraderie his brother felt to the uchiha. Even as tears pricked his eyes at night, when even his bone deep exhaustion wasn't enough to overcome the pain of training or missions, and his Anija hadn't even glanced at him when he returned home in time for dinner before turning in early.

Tobirama kept quiet as resentment for the Uchiha his brother had befriended grew in his chest before Tobirama snuffed it out. Guilty and shamed that he would resent anyone who made his brother so happy these days, because Tobirama. Tobirama didn't. Couldn't. Not anymore. And Hashirama, his brother with his warm sunbright chakra with the feel of new life, and growth, and steady earth, he deserved so much more than Tobirama offered. So much more than Tobirama could possibly give. So no matter how he felt, or how it hurt, he couldn't let himself resent the boy his Anija saw as a surrogate brother.

But he could not deny a direct order either, no matter how much he desperately wished to. Especially not with his Father's mood of late. Tobirama could not risk his Father's wrath. At least if he was the one to go, he could hopefully minimize the damage, maybe, maybe even cover for Hashirama. Say his brother was simply training his mokuton somewhere no one was likely to bother him.

It was not to be. Another child, undoubtedly sent to spy on Hashirama's friend just as Tobirama had been sent to spy on his brother, disappeared into the underbrush just as Tobirama arrived. Their chakra heavy with anger, and resentment, and dark writhing jealousy. Tobirama knew then and there he had no other choice. There was only one thing he could do.

And so he reported to their father. And the next day, when they arrived to confront the Uchiha Patriarch and his children across the Nakano Hashirama looked at him in the very way Tobirama had feared for so long. With betrayal. With disappointment. Maybe, maybe even with a little resentment.

His father had been so unspeakably angry when they returned home that for a brief moment he had feared Batsuma would actually try to KILL Hashirama. He didn't of course. Not when Hashirama possessed their kekki genki. Not when Hashirama had the Mokuton to ensure his protection, to ensure their father would only (could only) go so far when disciplining him. Tobirama however, well he wasn't so fortunate. But that was fine. He was fine. He could handle it, as long as Anija could stay the same bright beacon of light, as long as Hashirama could keep smiling, keep dreaming, Tobirama would do ANYTHING to safeguard the only sibling he had left. So Hashirama could keep smiling, could keep looking ahead to a future Tobirama struggled more and more to see everyday.

Still their father was furious beyond anything Tobirama had seen before, and just when he let his guard down three months later, just when he thought their father's ire had finally cooled after three months of torturous training and being locked in their rooms, of a heavy hand eager and all to ready to meet out punishment at even the slightest perceived disobedience. That is when he was called into Batsuma's study.

Hashirama was already there. From the angry flush to his face and the overdramatic scowl Anija sported, and the bulging veins of his Father's neck, Tobirama knew they had been arguing. Again.

"Tobirama," Batsuma said, heavy gaze pining the youngest son in place, "sit."  
His father gestured to the area in front of the desk and obediently Tobirama folded his legs neatly beneath himself and sat. Sparing a quick glance to his Anija but... Hashirama wouldn't look at him. Hadn't looked at him since that disastrous day by the river.

Batsuma sat back in his chair at steepled his fingers. Watching both of his children critically. Hashirama standing defiantly, arms crossed, and face set in a rebellious scowl, to Tobirama, kneeling straight backed on the tattami may floor, eyes respectfully downcast and hands folded in his lap.

Batsuma let out a sigh and sat back up straight, placing his elbows on his desk.

"I really didn't want to have to do this but you have left me no choice." He sighed in faux regret. Tobirama was instantly alarmed, but before either he or Anija could do anything two of their fathers guards appeared from hiding. They were quick to seal both boys chakra. Hashirama shouted in surprise as his arms were yanked behind him, eyes going wide. Tobirama similarly tensed as he was yanked up and similarly restrained. His brothers Daemon was pinned by their Fathers Tiger Takoko.

Chika was torn from Tobirama's shoulder, the Damon let out a startled shriek from her current vulpine form. "Father! What is the meaning of this!" Hashirama demanded as Tobirama cried out at having his Daemon, his soul, torn away from him. The feeling of human hands, harsh and unwanted, touching her sending a bolt of pain through his being. Growing worse as the handling continued. His Damon was shoved in a sack to prevent shifting and taken from the room.

Tobirama whimpered and struggled, tried to tear away to where his Daemon was being taken away. He could hear his Anija's screams and shouts, his Father's gaze cool and unfeeling even in the face of both boys growing hysteria, but it all seemed to grow distant as he could only focus on his Daemon being taken farther and farther away. He felt as Chika was tossed onto hard wood through their bond, "A cage," Cika told him through their bond, ",they've thrown me in a cage! It's large, and there's seals, I can't get out! No matter what form I take! They're taking me away! Tobirama!" 

After that, all there was was pain. Whimpers turned to cries, turned to heaving pleading sobs, and still he could feel their bond continue to stretch. After the second hour the screaming started and they had stopped bothering to restrain him. He couldn't do anything to them in this state after all. Tobirama couldn't see through the tears in his eyes, couldn't hear past the blood thumping through his veins and his and China's screams through the bond.

After the third he was being restrained again, but this time to stop him from doing permanent damage as he clawed at his own flesh, writhing on the floor. He had lost his voice by then, nothing but faint reedy gasps and cries able to slip past his lips, blood flecking them from screaming his throat raw. He was blind and deaf, and completely insensitive to anything beyond the burning agony ripping through every fibre, every atom, the very core of his being.

By the fourth hour they were exiting his sensory range and the bond was stretched so taught, it was fraying, stretched to far beyond it's limits. He wasn't moving anymore. Wasn't making a noise, or struggling. He just played there, eyes blank and hazy, even as his chest rose and fell rapidly.

Not soon after...it snapped, and Tobirama seized so violently the force of it dislocated one of his shoulders even as his back arched and his head slammed against the floor. One last scream, blood chilling and unlike anything any in the room, in the whole compound, had ever heard was ripped from his abused throat.

Tobirama welcomed the encroaching darkness. Distantly he almost thought he heard the sound of his brothers sobbing. That wasn't right. Why was he sad? Anija was crying, and Tobirama didn't know why. (it couldn't be for him, never him. Not anymore. Not after what he did.) Despite the void overtaking his sight he tried to turn his head to his elder sibling. Desperate to find him. He was fine. He had to be fine. Anija needed him to be fine. Weakly he tried to reach out, tried to comfort his brother. But he was to weak. To empty, to cold, to much pain. He wasn't strong enough. He was never strong enough. The darkness didn't feel comforting anymore.

Tobirama woke to screams. He struggled to open his eyes, his vision hazy as he blinked the pain and exhaustion out of his eyes. There was a roar outside his room and the ground trembled with the force of it, the very air electrified with raw wild force. Tobirama felt a familiar signature (not his brother but who? Who else was so familiar, so comforting to him?) , he felt hazy and muddled and all he knew was that he had to find it.

Desperation clawed at him, and he tried to call out for someone, he couldn't think who, couldn't think at all really, but his voice wouldn't come. Everything felt like shattered glass, broken and painful, every though and feeling tearing at his mind painfully. Broken and fractured and he couldn't seem to put any of the pieces together. Tobirama struggled to sit up, arms week and shaking but he ignored it. Pushed past it. He was fine. He had to be fine. He had to find his brother. Had to find that achingly familiar signature. Had to help his clan.

When he tried to get up he tumbled out of the bed to fall to the floor. Darkness took him once more as he made impact. To weak. He was to weak.

The next time Tobirama woke he was surrounded by warmth and softness, the feeling of something massive and wet leaving across his face, and most of his upper torso. Soft fur and deep rumbling purrs drew him back into full awareness. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw were two massive eyes the color of warm orange sun stones.

He should have been alarmed, but he knew these eyes, no matter the the shape, or form, or color he would always recognize her. "Chika." He whispered painfully, weak and trembling. He reached out, tired to feel her, to speak to her, but the bond, wasn't there. Gone. Torn. Ripped away.

"Tobira!" Tobirama turned startled eyes to his Anija as Hashirama flew into the room. Tobirama was to shocked to move or react as his brother wrapped him in his arms. Gentle. So very gentle. As if Tobirama was something fragile. Something precious. As if Tobirama was something valuable and worth protection. "I'm sorry Otuoto, I'm so so so sorry."

When was the last time his brother had used that nickname? When was the last time his brother had called him Otuoto. Not since the river. Not since Itama's death. Tobirama sat there, blank, unable to process what was happening. What had happened. He felt so numb, and cold, and empty, and for once even the feel of his Anija's chakra was enough to assuage the void.

Eight of their clan died he would find out days later. Eight of their clan had been slaughtered when the bond had snapped and his Daemon had been forced into a permanent form. She had warped and twisted into a monster, had broken the seals and shattered the bars of her cage and in a fit of pain induced insanity had ripped them apart. Then. Then she had set her sights on the clan compound. Had set her sights on finding her human half. And she had been inconsolable until she had found him. Many had been injured. The damages were extensive. Only the children and the infirm had escaped her wrath.

Now though, now he could only sit there as his Daemon curled her new, massive form around him and his brother. As Hashirama sobbed and hugged him close. Once he was able to gather his wits he turned in his brothers arms, looking into dark watery brown eyes. "I'm sorry Anija." Tobirama managed in a broken whisper. He needed to apologize. Had to apologize. Hashirama needed to know he was sorry, so so so very sorry.

Hashirama's eyes widened and filled with pain and Tobirama tried to curl away in shame. He had messed it up again. But Hashirama pulled him closer, curling over and around him, as if trying to hide him away under his bulk. "It's not your fault Tobira. It's not. I should be sorry. I am sorry. I'm so so so sorry." Anija cradled him, rocked him. He felt Hana squeeze in with them, felt the soft familiar fur and the cool wet nose as it nuzzled his hair in comfort, and apology, and love.

Hashirama sobbed into his hair. Tobirama could only curl further into the comfort of his Anija's arms. He did this. He failed. He angered father. He wasn't enough to protect his Anija. He was weak. Hashirama whispered apologies, over and over as he cried and sobbed. As both their Damon's curled around the two brothers in an offer of safety and comfort. His eyes burned, but the tears wouldn't fall. (They couldn't. Not anymore.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows-
> 
> Hashirama's Damon Hana is a Timber wolf. (Such a punny opportunity)
> 
> Tobirama's Damon Chika took on the form of a Samoyed dog, then she was a fennec Fox, and the form she settled in was that of a Zouwu. I was inspired by the one in Fantastic beasts. I just thought the description of them was so perfect for Tobirama.
> 
> Like it was mentioned Kawarama had a bobcat named Mami
> 
> And if Itama had settled Asuka would have been a magpie, because I totally adore the idea of magpie Itama
> 
> Batsuma's Daemon Takoko is a Bengal Tiger.
> 
> And I know it wasn't mentioned but I'll go ahead and say that 
> 
> Toka has a Japanese Marten named Kenji
> 
> Tajima is a Black Panther Named Kura 
> 
> Madara has a harpy eagle named Setsuko (honestly the word Harpy just made me instantly think of Madara. I'm positive that with his lung capacity he set a new record for a grand fireball during his coming of age ceremony.)
> 
> Izuna has a Black squirrel named Koharu (squirrels make me think of a raiju which is a mythical animal that the Pikachu and his evolutions were molded from. Tobirama calls her a tree rat in battle just to be a dick. He never really forgave Izuna for forcing him into a corner when they spied on their brothers at the river. Knowingly or not.)


	2. I swear it was an accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara/Tobirama
> 
> Accidental supervillain Tobirama. He swears it was not his intention to usurp the Evil Dictator Gato of waterfall country. It was hardly his fault the man was so utterly moronic, and he knows he really shouldn't have but the sheer incompetence of the man's forces of darkness was insulting, and really he had some very nice labs even if the company in them was less than ideal, but Tobirama could certainly fix that, honestly and these men called themselves scientists....
> 
> Izuna will never let him live down the fact he didn't notice he was an "Evil Overlord". Though he'd like it on record that he would never have kidnapped that politician if the man hadn't been such a blatantly corrupt and greedy, self absorbed, racist prick. He deserved a bit of a scare. Or two. Or five. Really if people would just pull their heads out their assess they wouldn't have these problems in the first place. And well, one thing led to another..... He blames Hashirama. Toka will back him up. Maybe Mito to. Once they both finish guffawing with Izuna over in the corner.
> 
> (Also, Izuna is totally this universe's Edna Mode from the incredible.)

Tobirama woke up in a dungeon and already his eye wanted to twitch. He was supposed to be giving a guest lecture at the university today! And he had work after that, and he had to study for his next three doctorates! He has two projects due tomorrow, three separate midterms next week, his deadline for that article for the science journal is coming up at the end of this month, and he has to defend his dissertation on quantum theory and the plausibility of a perpetual motion machine when in a self contained molecular level time anomaly. He didn't have time for this bullshit!

Not even that, but this cell was utterly insulting! They had him Shackled to the wall with RUSTY SHACKLES! They were in so much disrepair he could probably snap them off even without being a super like his brother. They were that old. And the cell itself! He understands how dinghy and dirty can being unsettling or even frightening to some (why he doesn't know. Fear of tetanus maybe?), but whoever had kidnapped him this time couldn't even do that right. No instead it looked like they had tried for the stark clinical look, then threw their hands up when they found out the effort it took to maintain and just let dust accumulate in the corners. 

He got better treatment when he was abducted by the fucking ALIEN BIJU, and they live in fucking CAVES! At least they had the decency to ensure their cells were appropriately intimidating! To anyone who wasn't Tobirama but that was beside the point. These were so half assed he wanted to bang his head against the wall. He wouldn't of course, he valued his intelligence enough, and he could already feel his IQ dropping when his captor hadn't even shown up yet to gloat at and threaten him. 

Speaking of which, what was taking so long? He was on a timeframe damnit, his professor did not accept abduction by Super villain a valid excuse for missing class, despite how common an occurrence it was. Especially for Tobirama when his brother was known to be the hero Mokuton. Which he still maintained was a even worse hero name than Fire Shadow.

Which was almost impressive considering how ridiculous his brothers hot tempered hero partners name was. Though at least HE had the intelligence to actually maintain a secret identity. Of course Tobirama knew it was CLEARLY Madara Uchiha under that mask, but that was inconsequential. He had little faith in the intelligence of the masses in ever being able to figure it out. Honestly all these self proclaimed evil geniuses and all it takes to fool them is a mask, a hair tie, and some incredibly flattering skin tight spandex and body armor.

He truly it made pissing of the fiery hero into storming off every chance he got. That costume did some wonderful things for his ass, and Tobirama has to remember to thank Izuna next chance he gets. He'll give the younger Uchiha brother the recipe for Toka's favorite spice cake. Truly Izuna was the leading expert in support items and costume design for Hero's. Even if Tobirama hated complimenting his high school rival. 

Izuna can suck it, Tobirama won Valedictorian fair and square.

Finally the door opened and his captor swaned in. Tobirama wasted no time in bashing his shackled hands into the man's face and he dropped like a sack of shit. How fitting. Sure enough after that it was a simple enough to break off the shackles and rub his sore wrists. Looking down at the stout fat man now sporting a broken nose Tobirama came to a decision. He wasn't going to wait around like a damsel in distress when he had work to do. He was strong. He was capable. And he was one of the smartest people on the planet.

##################################

Madara paced back and forth in front of the big table in one of the Hero Association's conference rooms.

"Four months." He ground out from behind clenched teeth.

"The Albino Bastard has been missing for FOUR MONTHS, and NOBODY knows where he is!" Madara clenched his fists uselessly. Worry gnawing at his stomach. Sure the Albino was annoying, and a know it all, and irritating, and had really pretty eyes, and was infuriating, and had lovely pale lily white skin, and was an irreverent ass, and had long LONG legs that went on for days and were so beautifully shaved and smooth and....damnit that was not the point!

He didn't like the other anyway! No matter how unfairly pretty and sexy he was, or how how good those legs would look wrapped around his waist, or how much Madara would like to kiss the senju stupid, maybe give that smart mouth something else to work on... NO GOD DAMNIT! THAT IS NOT WHAT HE SHOULD BE FOCUSING ON RIGHT NOW! STUPID TOBIRAMA! ALWAYS DISTRACTING HIM!CONSTANTLY ANTAGONIZING HIM! THAT THAT..."THAT INCONSIDERATE JACKASS!"

Silence. Oh shit, Madara thought as he froze. Did he say that out loud? From Izuna's muffled laughter, and Toka and Mito's amused glances yes. Yes he did. Slowly, every so slowly, he turned to Hashirama. Just in time to watch the man explode in blubbering wails about how he and Tobi could never get a long, and it wasn't Tobirama's fault he got kidnapped, and why do you two hate each other so much!

Izuna began laughing openly now, slumped over the table as Madara buried his face in his hands and wondered how the hell they'd managed to survive and not accidentally blow up the world so far.

Of course that's when the calls came in.

Sarutobi Hiruzen had just been reported missing.

Along with Shimura Danzo,

Utatane Koharu,

And Homura Mitokado.

Madara instantly felt his blood freeze in his veins. Around him the others similarly tensed because those. Those were the names of Tobirama's self proclaimed "students". (*cough*minions*cough*). And if they had been taken it was very likely the next on the list would be, "Kagami!" Madara began cursing loudly, quickly grabbing his utility belt and armor, ready to rush out with Hahsirama, Mito, and Toka close behind when a phone went off. 

"It's Kagami!" Izuna shouted as he frantically answered it, putting it on speaker so everyone could hear. "Kagami! Are you okay?" Izuna asked as Hashirama and Madara bit their nails. Toka and Mito rushing out to track the call.

"Huh? Oh yeah totally, just...there's this guy here, tall dark and creepy you know the type."

"Kagami don't worry okay, Hero's should show up any second, just whatever you do DON'T GO ANYWHERE WITH HIM!"

"Actually....."

"KAGAMI UCHIHA WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"Nothing I swear. But. Well he says he has a job offer." 

"Kagami,"

", and well he has a card and everything. Really fancy to. Danzo would kill for shady business cards like these."

"Kagami Uchiha, don't you dare go with that man! Danzo is already missing! As well as all your other friends! This is clearly the work of a villain!"

There was the sound of another voice over the line ,unintelligible but Kagami sounded like he was listening.

"But he says they have dental."

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LEAVE WITH SOME SHADY RANDO WHO IS CLEARLY ASSOCIATED WITH A VERY DANGEROUS UNKNOWN BECAUSE THEY OFFERED YOU DENTAL!"

"Huh, well it is impressive. Most villains and dark organizations don't have much in the ways of benefits. Hell most legal business don't offer decent benefits."

"SHUT UP HASHIRAMA!"

"So you sound busy....I'll just go,"

"KAGAMI DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Bye shishou talk to you later gottagobye!!!"

"DON'T YOU DARE HUNG UP THAT....DAMNIT KAGAMI!"  
The three spent a second in silence, staring at the smashed remnants of Izuna's phone.

"Well that's not good." Hashirama stated.

"No shit Sherlock. And that was a new phone by the way Aniki." Izuna replied sarcastically.

Madara could only let out a wordless scream of frustration before storming off.

When be got his hands on the curly haired little pain in the ass he was going to ground him until the END OF FUCKING TIME!!


	3. A Perfectly (Im)proper Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Madatobi ABO fanfic, and involves bride napping and possible future dub con.
> 
> The child was born defective from the start. It wasn't even the horrendous coloring, that could have been forgiven if the child had shown skill and if not well...They always needed more Canon fodder, but no IT presented as an Omega. And it had the audacity to show such talent before wast it on such a worthless gender. So Butsuma had the child shut away in the compound, as is proper of an Omega, and hid It's hellish eyes behind veils of sheer blue. If he could have he would have said the boy never existed, but many had heard of the second youngest, the genius, the prodigy (the failure). So instead he simply abandoned the disappointment to its mother and the other bearers of the clan and washed his hands of the thing until he would possibly have need of its hand or its womb in the distant future.

They said the Princess of the senju clan was pale as fresh fallen snow on a moonlit night. They said that his hair hung in soft cloudy tresses and faint whispy curls of the purest starlit white, and that he was as elegant and graceful as any of the prized dancers of the Daimyo's court.

It was said that the Princess of the senju was an ethereal beauty of unrivalled delicacy and breeding.

However none had ever seen his face, as it was always obscured by a sheer sapphire veil. Some claimed it was because the Princess of the senju was so lovely to look upon his clan cod not bear to part with him, and so hid the true scope of his beauty from outsiders, lest they demand his hand in marriage. 

Others, those less fond of the Senju, or simply those who enjoyed the more mean spirited of gossip and rumors, claimed that the Senju Princess must be disfigured in some way, maybe his face was horribly scarred, or he suffered some hideous birth defect and his his shame behind silks, and jewels and veils.

(In a way it could be argued that both were right, from a certain point of view. Many in his clan certainly thought what lay behind the veils a hideous macabre sort of beauty. The kind that haunted ones nightmares and glared from the faces of devious Oni.)

Either way however it was known far and wide that despite keeping his face always hidden the Princess of the senju was lovely of form. With elegant long fingered hands, long legs ending in perfectly formed feet, a smooth swan like neck, and tresses that hung like spun strands of starlight down to strong hips and a slim waist, fluttering in soft barley there curls like seafog dancing and swirling hypocriticaly above ocean waves. 

Yes, many believed the Senju Princess to be quite the ideal image of an Omega.

staring down the famed princess, covered in blood and grime, barefoot-- because he was apparently not above using his fancy decorative wood sandals as surprisingly effective projectile weapons-- kimono torn and tattered, bottom hem ripped completely off exposing his ankles, and veil barely in place as his headdress precariously managed to remain on his head, Madara wondered at how ABSOLUTELY FUCKING FERAL the male was went unnoticed.

The Omega had already managed to down his brother. Izuna had been to cocky, hopped up on adrenaline and far to over confident for his own good. He had severely underestimated the Princess, especially considering the Senju omega had already downed half of their small invasion force single handedly, and had gotten his own sword tearing through his side. He had not expected the omega to use a broken shard of glass reinforced with chakra to sheer off his own prized locks.

Izuna was fortunate that the angle had been to awkward for the Princess to give a proper strike. Otherwise the wound may very well have been fatal. Rather than a temporary, if severe, inconvenience. It would hurt, and it would scar undoubtedly, but it was hardly life threatening.

Madara cursed as the viscous fucker darted at him impossibly fast and threw a hand full of debris in his face, dust and gravel forcing him to either close his eyes or duck away. It was only years of battle honed instincts that let him feel his opponents shifts in movement and gauge their approximate location during that critical half second of blindness. His hand shot out and he felt as the Princess jumped back and away to avoid the Uchiha Alpha's grasp. Instead Madara got a fist full of sheer fabric.

His eyes flew open once more and he at last met the startled unobstructed gaze of his adversary. Sharigan whirling, as he stared straight into a wide ruby gaze. For a second both were still in shock. The princess at having his veil torn away, and the Uchiha at being the first person outside the senju to see the face of said princess.

Both broke out of their brief stupor at the same instant, however unfortunately for the Princess he was that bare millisecond slower to react even as he frantically broke their gazes Madara had already placed him in his most powerful genjutsu. The pale omega collapsed boneless as if his strings had been cut, the Uchiha Alpha acting quickly to catch the other before he hit the ground.

Staring down at the now slack face of the unconscious senju princess all Madara could think of was eyes a bloody ruby boiling with raw defiance. He glanced briefly towards the room the Omega had been protecting, and past the frankly excessive amount of seals and protective barriers he could scent the soft scent of several pups, the scent of the sick or injured, and the soft honey milk scent of carrying mothers.

Clearly the noncombatants that had gotten trapped and unable to be evacuated before the raiding party broke into the compound. There would be no getting through to them now. Not when he knew they were near out of time and the senju warriors were doubtlessly on their way, and truthfully Madara did not wish to either. Memories of two small boys dreaming of peace, of a world where children were not slaughtered like hapless lambs for no reason other than petty grudges ate at the edges of his conscience.

Besides, he had caught something far more valuable. And he'd be damned if he gave such a prize up. 

Mind made up as he thought of how fiercely the Omega had fought in defense of the defenseless, of the strength and will and the FIRE in eyes that blazed like those of the holy image of Amaterasu in the Uchiha temple, and made up his mind.

He bound the senju hand and foot with red rope, looping it around the Omegas neck as well so he couldn't use his hands without choking himself as he bound the appendages behind the Omegas back, going so far as to ensure even his fingers were bound to prevent jutsu use.

He could feel the approaching senju signatures, could practically taste the anger and fury and fear of their chakra as they rapidly approached their compound.

He could especially sense the blinding signature of Hashirama. Could sense the worry and fear and panic in him and his two other brothers as they desperately raced for their home. Madara hefted his prize onto one shoulder, a self satisfied smirk overtaking his features. 

They would be to late.

He signaled for retreat, his brother eyeing his trophy as he fell in step at Madara's side. One delicate eyebrow raised at the bound Senju princess. Madara however could also see the jealousy in his brothers gaze as they and their squad fled home to the Uchiha compound. He grinned smugly back. Madara had defeated the princess in honorable battle, had brought the beauty to his knees and Madara had bound him with his rope. Izuna would respect that Madara knew, but he couldn't help but glad his little brother.

Izuna, the brat, stuck out his tongue and raced ahead.


	4. Danger! Beware of Human!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible future MadaTobi
> 
> Okay I have just had what is either the best or worst idea EVER.
> 
> This will be a Humans are Space orcs sci fi au.  
If You don't know what that is you should totally look it up because it is awesome and hilarious.
> 
> Featuring Tobirama Kagami and The Uchiha
> 
> There is no war between Senju and Uchiha in this verse. The Uchiha are the royal clan of the Rinnegan star system and the Senju are from a long line of high ranking military and political leaders and representatives of earth in the Glactic Council.
> 
> Tobirama is a scientist, and also a badass MacGyvering Jack of all trades type.
> 
> Hashirama is the current representative of the entirety of earths allied holdings and colonies in the Galactic council aided by his wife and super competent personal Secretary Mito.
> 
> Kagami is Madara's younger nephew by his sister, Izuna is his second, his heir, and his most trusted advisor.
> 
> Uchiha and all members of their species (the sh'ri'gn) are pale and have super dense muscles but hollow bones because they can FLY, with big wings ranging through various dark blues and blacks, with a few purples thrown in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who doesn't know what humans are space orcs is, the basic idea is that humans as a species are a lot more awesome and terrifying and badass than we give ourselves credit for. Earth is a death world and we are a bunch of crazy reckless predators with freakish amounts of packbonding instincts and a propensity for blowing shit up.
> 
> Internutter on steamit has done some amazing stories for it, and there is a whole thing for it on tumbler as well and even a rare hand full of stories on AO3.

Kagami was afraid. He was terrified out of his mind as he ran desperately down the filthy hallways of his kidnappers ship. He could here his pursuers getting closer and his feathers slicked down in terror as he clutched his downy wings to his back. His big black eyes wide as his lip trembled, trying not to let out the crooning cries and little shrieks of fear-help-alone-save ME! He didn't want to make things easier on the pirates shouting profanities as their heavy footsteps got closer and closer.

He found himself in what looked like a large hold, the sight of a shadow about to turn a corner had him panicking and squeezing between the bars of what he had thought was an empty cell (he certainly hadn't SEEN any evidence of there being an animal in it. Though to be fair, it wasn't an animal to begin with) He had hoped to hide in the hay and scattered towels until the danger passed.

Instead, as he started under the largest pile of hay and rags (now that he thought about it it did look quite deliberately arranged) he found himself face to face with a species he had never seen. 

Kagami almost screamed in fright, but found a pale hand (even paler than his) slapped over his mouth as the strange alien shushed him. Pulling Kagami to hide under his larger bulk protectively as the small hatchling shivered in fear.

When the sound of cursing and stomping pirates subsided Kagami peaked out from under his unexpected saviour and met RED RED RED eyes. The little hatching felt his breath leave him at the brilliant color, stark against the aliens strange but enthralling white plumage. He almost looked like a wingless plucked Sh'ri'gn, if it weren't for the coloration. And the visible whites of the eyes (something Kagami admitted was quite unsettling). And the lack of talons. And the teeth, and ears, and the strange shape of the feet, and....

The alien crooned at Kagami in some strange language and Kagami really wished the pirates hadn't taken his translator because he had no idea what the other was saying. The alien clearly noticed the dilemma immediately and huffed a sigh before gesturing to itself and saying something in its strange language. After the alien repeated it a few times while gesturing to itself Kagami got it.

"T..T...To b..a..r.r... T..Tob..b..bi...r..ra. To...bi..ra. Tobira! That was as good as Kagami could manage, the word strange and clumsy on his tongue. The alien huffed at him, but it seemed more fondly amused than annoyed so Kagami trilled happily and gave his name in turn.

Tobira, much to Kagami's joy and slightly embarrassed envy, got his name perfectly after a just few tries. Kagami had no idea how the alien mimicked the trills and whistles so well, and if Kagami were anyone else, he would have found it extremely disconcerting.

Kagami was just so proud of his new friend though. Even if they were still both trapped.

The Alien made a series of other sounds, voice pitched to be soft and gentle, and carefully gestured until Kagami understood what he was asking. Kagami ruffled his feathers happily and plopped down right in the aliens lap happily as the other made another strange chuff that sounded amused and slightly chiding.

Once the alien was sure Kagami was uninjured and groomed it encouraged Kagami to lay down and rest, allowing the hatchling to curl into its warmth friendly as it carded gentle fingers through his soft fluffy head feathers.

Kagami crooner in sleepy contentment. He had never met a species that put out so much natural body heat before.


	5. Danger! Beware of Human! (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation for chapter 4.

Kagami shivered alone in the cell. Sometimes some of the pirates jeered at him, but none ever dared come within the cell or harass him with anything worse than cruel words.

Not after the first unfortunate hadn't noticed Tobira until the man had broken the pirates skinny neck. No one had dared even look at Kagami the wrong way as long as his guardian was around now. And still Kagami had no idea what Tobira was.

Though he knew one thing. Tobira was strong! Very very strong! He wasn't afraid of anything either from what Kagami could tell. Kagami wondered how the pirates captured Tobira at all. He wished he could ask the pale red eyes alien.

For all that Tobira was picking up Sh'ri, the language of Kagami's people, their communication was still slow going. Some concepts were difficult or impossible for the other to get across with a scattering of words and some pretty inventive pantomime. Though Tobira was doing much better at learning Kagami's language than Kagami was doing at learning "Standard" as Tobira called it.

Kagami waited anxiously for Tobira to return. From what Kagami knew they were at a small pirate outpost, and one thing Kagami had learned quickly after becoming impromptu roommates with Tobira was that it also meant the pits.

Because Tobira was a pit fighter.

That is apparently why the crew captured his friend in the first place. To be a pit beast. The Captains personal attack animal as it were. Kagami knew that at least should scare him away from his friend. Especially when Tobira came back covered in blood and bruises and scratches. Because no matter how bad Tobira was when he came back Kagami knew that whoever he had been forced to fight was worse.

Or dead.

But Kagami could never be afraid of Tobira. (Afraid FOR however...) No Tobira was to sweet to scare Kagami, Tobira only got scary if he thought Kagami was in danger. As long as the pirates thought it let them control Tobira the captain wouldn't let anything happen to Kagami.

Sometimes though, sometimes Kagami worried what would happen if he was rescued. Or if his ransom was paid, and he got taken home and....Tobira was left behind. Kagami couldn't bear to imagine such a thought.

The cell opened and Tobira was shoved in once more, snarling and snapping behind his clear plastic muzzle, hands cuffed behind his back and with the guards holding him with long catch poles that could shock his friend the second the pirates thought he was about to get lose. When he was released and the cuffs demagnitized Tobira yanked off the muzzle and was slamming his whole body against the bars so violently they shook.

The guards jumped, one tripping over himself to scramble back, squealing in fright. Tobira just glared at them expressionlessly. Watching, waiting, patient. Which frightened the guards even more than the earlier violence as those scarily intelligent red eyes bore into them as they fled.

Kagami was up and running to his friends side as soon as he relaxed. Pulling with worry at the males loose tattered clothes, bloodstained and dirty. Tobira let Kagami flutter about him until the hatchling is satisfied. The pale alien had just keeled down to perform his own check when the klaxons went off.

The ship was pirate has was being attacked. And from the distant shouts and yelling of their captors, the ship was cornered.

Tobira pushed Kagami behind him, shuffling the hatching back into a defensible corner and shoving him until he curled up in the smallest protective ball possible as his friend shielded him with his body.

The ship shook, the lights flickered, there were distant sounds of screams, of tearing metal, and explosions. Of death. Kagami trilled his distress high and frightened and Tobira returned with one of his own strange croons of comfort and warmth and promised safety.

Then, then one of the pirates running past their cell stopped to answer his radio, the long limbed grey skinned being had made the most fatal mistake of its life that very moment.

Because he stopped right in front of the bars to Tobira's cage. Right within easy grabbing distance. 

And it had the keys.

Tobira acted so fast Kagami didn't have time to process until after. His friend he'd grabbed the pirate by the head, a d slammed its skull into the bars so hard gore exploded to splatter the bars, the floor, Tobira especially. Kagami wasn't frightened though. That particular pirate had always been very nasty, had always made over uncomfortable insinuations of what he would do to Kagami if ever Tobira wasn't there to protect him. Tobira was only protecting him.

Kagami trilled his happy-excited-impressed grill loud and clear when Tobira turned to him, worry in the odd aliens eyes. Kagami was quick to reassure Tobira with more happy grills and wing "giggles", as Tobira called the small happy wiggles and fluffs of happiness in the feathered appendages.

Kagami wasn't afraid of his friend. Though Tobira looked especially fierce now. With his sharp predator teeth and a slash of deep purple blood across the side of his face. Staining his pale skin and snowy plumage with death.

Tobira knelt down and picked Kagami up, careful of the wings, to cradle him in one arm. Unlocking the cage and taking the dead pirates blaster and other weapons Tobira held Kagami close to that warm warm warm chest and began to HUNT. Searching for a way to freedom, and slaughtering every pirate to cross their path.

#############################

Karin had told the fools it was a bad idea the second they presented her with the captain's new "pet".

A human. A class five deathworlder known for its unpredictability and VERY VIOLENT reactions to being attacked or captured with hostile intent. They were intelligent, belligerent, willful monsters who parents tell their young about to scare them into behaving.

One of the rare few intelligent predator species, and the ONLY intelligent omnivorous species(Really one of the only omnivore species in general. They were very rare on most planets.) They shrugged off most SUPER viruses and infections that are INSTANTLY fatal to other species, were incredibly fast healers, and were unfairly durable for a species with no natural armor. They put out high amounts of natural body heat, were HIGHLY TOXIC to many species on this ship alone, and had no concept of natural order as defined by EVERY OTHER SANE SPECIES IN THE FLARKIN GALAXY!

But Karin couldn't do anything about it, so in the end she bit her tongue and ducked her head and treated the Death worlder for its more sever injuries and ran weekly health checkups on him.

Just because she couldn't defy orders though didn't mean she couldn't endear herself to the Human. They were famous as a pack bonding species for a reason, and even if it didn't backbone her it would still hopefully feel obligated to help her escape this hell.

At the very least it wouldn't feel obligated to kill her when it inevitably be on loose and murdered every living being on this ship in a vengeful rampage for its imprisonment and subsequent mistreatment.

She hated them all anyway.

So when they kidnapped the little royal hatchling she had no trouble slipping information to the little feather dusters family. When the child near instantly formed a pack bond with the resident human she didn't tell them the creature would be MORE rather than less dangerous. With adopted young to protect. When she saw the Human escape during the attack of the Royal Armada she shut off the cameras and didn't raise the alarm.

She had done her part. Now, now she could be free of this prison. Now she could return home. All she had to do was find the Sh'ri'gn rescue team and take them in the direction she KNEW the Human was headed. Everything from there wasn't her problem as long as they held up their end of the bargain and returned her to the home world from which she had been stolen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deshah has done an amazing piece of fan art for this chapter!  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895422/chapters/50305829


	6. The Temple by the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna x Tobirama
> 
> Izuna met a strange little boy in an abandoned old temple.
> 
> White hair like sea foam, skin paler than the finest pearls, and eyes as red as the sunset on the sea, red as coral, red as blood spilled in storming waters.
> 
> Red as the Sharigan.
> 
> The boy healed him, called him a few very nasty names, and kicked him out on his ass.
> 
> Izuna is certain the boy must be a spirit, or yokai, or even a young vulnerable Kami new to this earth.
> 
> One thing is for certain though. Izuna is in love.
> 
> Tobirama just wished the weirdo Uchiha would leave him in peace to his research and his temple.

Tobirama was very sickly when he was a little, and was thus deemed a failure by his father, but Butsuma couldn't just kill the child no matter how fragile the boy was.

The boy was to smart, and for all his weakness on the field he was to valuable if only for the creations born of his mind.

So Butsuma sent his disgraced son away, to an old temple on the sea. Far from the war and other people, the Temple had been long abandoned and long forgotten.

There Tobirama was given two tasks, one to fix the Temple and get it back into working order (so as to avoid suspicion of questions as to the child's lone presence there), the other to invent at least one new jutsu to be used by his clan every three months. If Tobirama's work was not deemed sufficient he would not get the next month's shipment of supplies until he presented something that was.

Shadow cyclones, improved storage seals, soldier pills based off the Akimichi's secret blend, jutsu and seals and inventions of all kinds.

Over time Tobirama got better and better at what he did, at thinking, and at researching, and creating. He could finish more faster, better, but he never let on that he could.

He wasn't sure why but, he knew that Butsuma would expect more if Tobirama went above his set parameters. And though Tobirama loved inventing he had found other things he loved to. He had so many notes, and theories, side projects, and experiments he knew his father would never care for.

So he kept his peace, and only revealed what he had to.

In his time spent alone Tobirama learned many things. He learned to read the signs of storms and how to predict the winds. 

He learned how to rock dive and how to fish alongside dolphins and sharks. He learned the language of the whales, their beautiful songs full of such power and beauty. He learned to speak to the dolphins as well hunting beside them, learned to hear their names, and to use his chakra to mimic their echolocation. 

The sharks were not as friendly, were silent vigilant companions once he had proven to be strong, had proven to be useful to them in providing food when none was to be found on their own.

The whales were old and wise, the dolphins mischievous and playful and frightfully intelligent though flighty, the sharks were silent companions born of mutual respect but we're kind in their own harsh way.

He learned how pearls were made, and even learned to make his own with his chakra. The small first small pearl he made a deep enchanting blue almost black, with flecks and swirls of lighter and darker shades. It was large, about the size of a very large marble, and Tobirama strung it on a bit of twine and wore it around his throat as a choker.

The effect of the colours was like looking up from the bottom of the depths, of the sunlight playing through the waves as it filtered to the ocean floor. Drawing the eye in and almost making you forget that you still needed to BREATHE. Well if you were anyone other than Tobirama, because breathed water as easy as air, and twice as naturally.

It was his first success, and was special. He had poured far to much chakra into it, and at no light it shone like the sky reflected on still dark waters. It held a large bit of his power as well, and he found he could fill it filled than he had thought possible, a good "just in case".

Tobirama learned to love his home, and fixing and tending to the Temple soon became a pleasure rather than a chore, and though he missed his brothers, their occasional visits were enough to satisfy him. (They weren't, but they were as much as he's get, so he would appreciate every second)

Then one day as he was sweeping the steps of sand he sensed someone new within his admittedly formidable range. He went to investigate, having to run all the way to the edge of where sand became grass, became forest, where he found the boy.

An Uchiha! Tobirama knew, recognized the crest and almost left, even considered putting the injured, unconscious boy out of both their misery, but....

He remembered Anija, remembered the talks of his brothers secret friend, who he shared a dream of peace with. He looked at this boy probably no older than him, and he, couldn't.

He found himself picking up the unconscious Uchiha and dragging him all the way back to his Temple. Found himself treating the boys wounds, and leaving him in  
Tobirama's own room, on his own futon, under HIS blankets. 

By the time he was done healing the boy, hiding anything indicating Senju involvement, and hiding or locking away anything he didn't want seen or messed with, or ruined, the sun had long dipped below the waves. Tobirama decided to just sleep in the kelp beds tonight. The pod would watch over his unconscious form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where Tobirama accidentally makes a strength of a hundred seal, but it's a PEARL, and made from a grain of sand and a shit ton of chakra.
> 
> He puts the grain in his mouth (he makes them in his mouth. Like an oyster), and mimics the oysters process with his chakra, but much MUCH faster. He can have a thumb nail sized pearl in just a few minutes.


	7. The Birds and the Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an idea I had in the comments of CreativeSweets story "Experiments, Ego, and Expectations" Ch.17
> 
> Basically, baby Tobirama decides it would be very helpful to the clan if everyone could use the "special jutsu" anija told him about to have babies, rather than just the females.
> 
> Hashirama should have really thought through his excuse when little three year old Tobi asked him where babies come from.
> 
> Because now, even after Butsuma finally gave his second son "The Talk" Tobirama already has had years to work on the plans and ideas for improving the "special jutsu" and even learning that it is not, in fact, a jutsu only really encouraged him.
> 
> He'd just have to make one.

The bar was in snow country. It was far away from his own home, in a large enough civilian village no one really took note of strangers, with all the merchants and wanderers and caravans that came along snow countries largest trade route and often made the village a pit stop, and the bar was small, but not to small, just popular enough, but not to much, so it was unlikely to run into anyone of consequence here.

Tobirama had already activated the jutsu. It did little to his physical appearance, softened his edges maybe, have him a more androgynous look, made his chest a little less firm, his shoulders a little less broad, but over all the changes were negligible.

He then of course donned an experimental seal that his and drastically reduced his chakra presence. It had the unfortunate effect of practically crippling his fine tuned sensing, he could barely tell a civilian from a tree, of a ninja from a cat, but it was still impossible for anyone to sneak up on him and he could still sense emotions and intentions, that was what was important.

Tobirama had dyed his hair expertly, the color a lovely shade of Auburn and had grown it out with chakra to reach his shoulders, now that his hair was longer it hung soft and fluffy, with lazy scattered curls, and the kind of careless windswept appearance many more vain people would kill for. Pulling it up into a loose bun that gave him an even more androgynous look.

He had added contacts as well, turning his vibrant rubies a dark violet color that ranged on being black, and used black mascara to hide the color of his lashes, outlining his eyes with a small bit of coal to really make them seem larger and darker than they were.

Last he rubbed a special mix of minerals and oil into his skin to make it seem just a little less pale. Not to much, what with the Fairburn red hair of his disguise, but he no longer had that look of an Albino in the lameness of his skin.

That had been the most difficult part of the whole process, he had been very, thorough. The red senchakra on his face were hidden by concealer, and he left the ones covering the rest of his body as no one knew of them outside his immediate family. Usually hidden as they were beneath armor and fabric.

Tobirama went first to the bathroom upon arrival to check his disguise one lest time, excusing it as preening and fixing his appearance. Something that also showcased to any paying attention that he was most likely here for company more than a drink. 

Then he walked confidently to the bar, being sure to add just the right bit of sway to his hips as he felt eyes follow him to his seat.

Izuna hated the cold. He hated the snow, and the ice, and the stupid stupid mercenaries. Unfortunately he had to stick with the group of morons until they led him to their base, and he had to be very careful to remain undiscovered. So he had tied his long hair up in a severe top knot that made his face seem more angular and made him seem more severe and donned a henge that made him look nothing like an Uchiha. 

A dark tan with honey gold eyes and he suddenly looked like a completely different person, and there was so little chakra use in such a minor hedge it was completely unnoticeable unless one were strong or experienced enough with the chakra tells of genjutsu.

The group he was traveling with decided to take a pit stop by what was apparently a somewhat popular bar that didn't have to many hang ups about who it served so long as they didn't cause any trouble.

He had sat with them at a table when the vision of a man walked by his table. He found it was quite difficult to drag his eyes away from that fine piece of ass. One of the mercenaries noticed, and with some not so subtle insinuations (some in fact quite disgusting even to Izuna, who was shinobi and had seen some absolute SHIT) let him know they'd wait up for him.

Izuna knew he shouldn't, this was a mission, but on the other hand....He could say he was just maintaining cover. And it's not like he couldn't find the mercenaries if they left without him, and as the auburn male tilted his head to throw back a shot of the strong stuff Izuna couldn't help eyeing the column of that smooth lovely throat as that Adams Apple bobbed and..........

................  
......  
..

He'd catch up if they left without him.

Tobirama moaned as he was pushed against the door by the honey eyed mercenary, panting into the hot mouth as it pulled away, trying to chase after those warm full lips.

For a man who kept such vile company he was actually quite pleasant. Tobirama wondered why this man was even consorting with the likes of that filth they left down stairs. Though from the faint feel of chakra on the man, it could be he wasn't there to make FRIENDS with them.

Good.

From his appearance, the sword and coinciding callous', the faint chakra impression and his manner of speech, Tobirama figured he was most likely a wandering ronin. Possibly from the land of Iron. What he was doing in snow country Tobirama didn't know, and didn't care to.

He wasn't here to get to know the man.

Tobirama mewled as the door was finally pushed open, letting the man lift him up so he could wrap long legs around the shorter males waist. His partner for the night chuckled as he kicked the door shut and blocked it to avoid any...interruptions.

Tobirama didn't mind, he only sensed arousal and amusement from the man, maybe even a little smug satisfaction, but nothing that raised any flags. When Tobirama was dropped on the bed he wasted no time in pulling the other down on top of him, getting a throaty chuckle as he was stripped with calloused hands. Gentle but swift in divesting him of his coverings, Tobirama following along on his partner.

When they were both bare Tobirama couldn't fight the blush, sure he'd read all about the mechanics, and listened in on people's more public conversations, even asked Toka what little he had dared without giving anything away, but it was a very different thing to actually EXPERIENCE it.

"I...I've ah...never actually done this sort of thing before." Tobirama managed to admit as his blush continued to grow.

His partner chuckled again, a smooth timber like aged wine as he kissed along Tobirama's smooth soft jaw. "Don't worry about that baby. You're enthusiastic for sure but you are clearly inexperienced. No need to worry." Hands creep up his legs to push apart his thighs and Tobirama whimpered as his partner leaned down to whisper against his lips.

"Don't worry beautiful, I'll take good care of you." Tobirama moaned into the mouth that descended on his, arching into touches that switched between a little rough but all the better for it and intoxicatingly sweet.

When the first oiled finger was slipped into his right passage he tensed, but quickly relaxed as the ronin worked him over with lips and teeth and questing fingers.

Tobirama relaxed, and soon found that one finger wasn't enough, right before he could voice this he found a second long digit push in before scissoring. Tobirama moaned into the mouth once more on his, the ronin stealing the sound away with dominating lips and teeth and tongue.

Two fingers became three and Tobirama found himself thrusting eagerly into the digits. The man atop him seemed to be looking for something, when Tobirama felt a sudden burst of ecstasy, arching of the bed as he desperately tried to Chase the feeling, whining when the ronin held his hips down with his free hand. Working in a fourth finger to Tobirama's stretched hole.

"Hush now lovely, just a bit longer. I promise. Wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we? It's your first time after all, gotta make sure we do this right."

Tobirama whimpered when the fingers were withdrawn, hips twitching and his passage strangely empty feeling as he clenched down on nothing.

He was painfully hard and his dick had yet to have been touched, but he didn't care. He felt so good and he just wanted that little bit more..

Something large and blunt pressed against his hole, and Tobirama looked up with hazy eyes into burning gold as the man began to sink into his heat ever so slowly. Tobirama squirmed in slight discomfort, hips wiggling in the right fingered hold until the man bottomed out within him. Hips and pelvis resting against Tobirama's round ass.

The ronin paused, letting him adjust, then, when Tobirama was flushed and panting and desperate for any sort of FRICTION, he moved. Tobirama let out a drawn out keen at that first smooth exit, the top just barely inside, before the whole thing was thrust back in. Slow and unrelenting, speeding up with every thrust until he was being practically driven through the mattress. 

Tobirama was already oh so close to the edge when one hand released a hip and wrapped around his weeping neglected cock. Beginning to pump in time with the thrusts. Tobirama came soon after with a drawn out cry, shivering with over stimulation a pleasure as he writhed on the cock still filling him up so much.

He mewled when his partner came inside him, the feeling of thick warm cum filling his passage sending a bolt of satisfaction through him. They both remained there, panting, for just a moment, before his partner for the night dropped down next to him. Lethargic with satisfaction and lingering bliss. Tobirama didn't object when he was pulled into a firm chest, nor when the man began to gently rock into his entrance once more.

"You think you have another round in you beautiful?" The man whispered in his ear. Tobirama nodded tiredly. He could manage one more, and it would certainly help his goals to go more than once. He came a second time, cradled against that chest as they lay on their sides, the ronin thrusting into him from behind.

Tobirama found himself drifting off soon after. Warm with the feeling of the seed catching within him. The feeling of success heady as the pleasure he had just experienced.

When he was sure the surprisingly sturdy civilian was out Izuna slipped out of that warm passage. Enjoying the way the muscles clung around him, as if trying to keep him from leaving. Collecting his clothes and armour he redressed and tucked himself back into his pants. Going downstairs he was quite pleased to see that the mercenaries had, in fact, waited up for him. Pleasantly relaxed after that fine bit of ego stroking, and rather enjoyable, sex. Especially for a virgin. He almost regretted not getting the pretty red heads name.

Almost. He was a ninja, and they had both only been looking for a one night stand.

He was in a much more pleasant mood. Especially once they reached the base, and Izuna was able to rescue the clients stolen daughters, the oldest no older than eleven the disgusting assholes, and set the whole base on fire. Ensuring there were no survivors.

He returned home feeling very smug with himself. Despite its rather disappointing start, the mission had certainly ended up being quite the success. In more ways than one.

Tobirama returned to the compound with none the wiser that his mission in snow country hadn't taken as long as he claimed. He had removed the disguise on the way home, careful to leave no evidence as he carefully cleaned his hair and skin of the dyes, trimming the length of his once more white locks with a kunai before he reached the Senju compound.

Once he was home and had turned in his report, had dinner, and spent some time drinking tea with his Anija and Hashirama's new wife Mito he absconded to his rooms. He dressed in a simple light sleeping yukata. Laying in bed he splayed a gentle hand over his abdomen, smiling at the life he could already feel growing within him. 

His experiment had been a success.


	8. Back and a little to the left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama Senju was killed by the gold and silver brothers. That was how his life was supposed to end. However something went wrong, and with the use of an experimental suicide jutsu to prevent the secrets that could possibly be stolen from his corpse, Tobirama Senju, second Hokage, and presumed alpha, is accidentally yeeted into another dimension.  
Tobirama Senju, was never born an alpha.
> 
> Tobirama Senju kept his true dynamic hidden his entire life, hiding the void in his heart at never having pups of his own by taking others under his wing.
> 
> But this world is years in his past.  
This world Tobirama is once more in his eighteen year old body.
> 
> In this world Tobirama had been a beta.
> 
> He wasn't anymore, and found injured and without his usual suppressants Tobirama quickly learns some other differences between his old world and his new one.
> 
> Izuna is still alive.
> 
> Madara is not the clan heir.
> 
> There is a third, elder, Uchiha sibling.
> 
> His name is Indra, he is an undeniable Alpha, and he doesn't plan on letting the Senju omega go anytime soon.
> 
> Him or his brothers.
> 
> And one last thing. 
> 
> In this world, Omegas are extinct.

Every Alpha child grew up hearing the myths. Learning about the so called third dynamic. The Omegas. The soft, the gentle, the caregivers and peacekeepers. The only one capable of standing in front if a rut crazed alpha and coming back unscathed.

Omegas were beautiful. The stories said. They were beings of incomparable gentle Grace. They loved in the most selfless of ways, and soothed their Alphas in ways a beta never can.

When Madara and Izuna were little they liked to play pretend that there were still Omega's somewhere out there. That they must be hiding, or they were kidnapped by devious Oni, and they just had to find them and then the Uchiha could keep them safe.

They'd mate and be happy and have lots of pups.

It was of course mere childish fancy. Because Omegas were driven to extinction a hundred and fifty years ago now. Mistreatment and illness wiping them out. No one was innocent, and no one had known anything was wrong until it was to late.

There was regret, but only an Omega could beget an Omega, they whole of the elemental countries had lost their chance to set things right. Now there were only Alphas and Betas, and Alphas were slowly dying out to. There was a one in ten chance that an Alpha would be born from a Beta Alpha union. And a Beta Beta union beget only betas. Alpha Alpha pairings were out of the question, it was to risky and often to violent to even attempt.

The fact that their mother beget three Alphas out of six children was hailed as a miracle. There had been much celebration and praise to Amaterasu when each of them presented.

Their mothers death hit the whole clan particularly hard, when she had been so honored and respected for her accomplishment of bearing three healthy alpha sons. Especially when their enemies, the senju, only had one Alpha child in their head family.

Indra had always been a more realistic child than his brothers. More cynical. The last Uchiha Omega died two hundred years ago. The last in fire country one hundred and sixty.

The last in the whole of the elemental nations died on a cold winter morning one hundred and twenty eight years before Indra was born.

There were no more Omegas left.

Indra was not one for futile hopes or flights of fancy. He knew what he could do. What he could accomplish. He could push the boundaries of jutsu and science alike, and the only rival to his mind was the white Oni of the senju. If he wanted something he took it, he made it happen, he reached and reached and reached.

But Omegas were extinct, and Indra knew when something was hopeless. It was impossible to bring back something that no longer existed, and Indra liked to think himself the most logical of his brothers.

Then he stumbled as a sweat scent unlike any other, it was faint, burried under the iron tang of blood, and a sour smell of pain and fear, but it was there. And despite himself Indra found himself drawn to it, like it called to some primal part of him. His inner Alpha stirred in interest, perked up unlike it ever had before.

It drove Indra with whispers of some unknown thing, something that promised things Indra found he couldn't actually put a finger on, but a part of him sang eager promises in his blood and instincts. Promises that the origin of that faint sweetness would be everything he could ever want.

He veered of his course, heedless of anything but that mouthwatering scent. When he first caught sight of familiar white skin and hair he balked, almost attacked the undo form of the White Oni of the Senju, but something inside him railed against the thought.

His Alpha rose up in the back of his mind and roared against his careful control. Indra stumbled with the force of it, pain blooming in his head, pounding behind his eyes and he took a deep inhale, and that's when it hit him.

The scent. It was coming from Senju Tobirama. And it was the single best thing he'd smelled in his whole life. He found himself gathering the injured male into his arms, briefly wondering if this was an attack, but no.

It couldn't be. Not with how close to death the Senju was (and if something within him simultaneously quailed and raged at the Senju's injuries), not with how Indra couldn't sense anyone for miles. Not with that wonderful, perfect, mouth watering scent drifting from pale skin, even muddied as it was with the lingering traces of what must have been the attackers, mixed with the blood, and pain, and fear.

Indra found he couldn't help rubbing a wrist over Tobirama's scent glands, some instinctive part of him DEMANDING that these attackers scents were wiped away. Replaced with his scent, and the scent of one belonging to his pack.

For the first time in his life, Indra didn't think about his next course of action. Simply standing with the senju cradled against his chest, before heading off for the Uchiha compound. Questions and curiosity burning in his mind, even as he took another deep inhale of that wonderful smell.

He was looking forward to showing his find to his little brothers. 

(Like when they were children and Indra had Madara and Izuna toddling in his wake, patiently but eagerly teaching them about all the new things he found or learned through the day, Indra had always loved sharing the things that have him joy with his little brothers)


	9. Cats Cradle (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Cats Cradle 
> 
> Butsuma fucks up, and this time he suffers the consequences of his pride and cruelty. 
> 
> Also, in this verse, Tajima is a MUCH better father. Just strict and emotionally constipated.

No one knew how it happened. After everything, it wasn't the first thing on their minds, no one could quite recall what triggered the Senju clan head.

All they saw was the after. All they saw was Butsuma make the single most fatal mistake of his life. All they saw was the youngest remaining senju brother REACT. All they saw, was the result of Butsuma's cruelty and madness finally catching up with him.

Not a single person could claim he didn't deserve it. 

Not a single LIVING person that is.

The battle had turned ro Uchiha favor. The senju were being forced back. They needed to retreat, but Butsuma refused to give the order. Mad with the urge to cut down his rival clan head, mad with a lust for blood.

Hashirama saw more and more of his clansmen begin to fall, watched as they couldn't hold up, as they were overwhelmed by the Uchiha forces. Even Madara had significantly eased up, the Uchiha heir sending looks of severe discomfort and uneasiness to the failing Senju forces.

Why was Butsuma not calling for retreat? At this point it wasn't even a battle, just slaughter, even some Uchiha were beginning to calm their fires. Because this, this felt wrong. The way the Senju clan head blatantly neglected his forces, his family, it sent shivers of disgust up their spines.

The Senju would not retreat without orders. They were to afraid of Butsuma. Hashirama could not stand this any longer. He would suffer Butsuma's wrath, this could not be allowed to go on.

Hashirama called the retreat. 

Tobirama had been facing off against Izuna, matching his rival blow for blow, even as he tried to monitor every senju on the battlefield. He could feel their desperation, their fear, their pain.

Their deaths.

When Hashirama called the retreat he had never felt greater relief. Or greater fear. Butsuma would be beyond furious. The senju disengaged, began to flee, the Uchiha, for once, did not chase after.

They were almost relieved. That this farce was over. That they no longer had to be part of what was clearly the Senju heads madness. To show so little care for the lives of his clan and family. It made them sick.

Tobirama disengaged, ready to cover the retreat as always, when he saw the shock and horror overtake his rivals face as Izuna stared at a point over Tobirama's shoulder.

The chakra of those on the battle feild took a turn, shock, disbelief, disgust, fury, horror, so many emotions that caused suspense to sink its icy talons into his heart as he turned. As he saw.

Butsuma. Standing over his brother. Hashirama, Hashirama wasn't getting up, and even from here Tobirama saw the REDREDREDREDRED! Dripping from their clan heads blade, as the man stood over his elder brother, as he spat venom, and Hashirama WASN'T MOVING!

The pain, the pain at seeing his last brother cut down by THEIR OWN FATHER. Tobirama couldn't hear past the blood in his ears, and the fury, and the pain. Couldn't see anything but Butsuma's cruelly sneering face, the blood, the crumpled form of HIS LAST BROTHER!

In the Senju compound Tobirama's soul wailed at the agony that tore through her. The agony that reached deeper than any physical bond. That reached deep down to the bond that connected their very lives, despite the loss of their primary bond.

Chika raged and tore, and ripped her way through the seals and the chains that held her. Her guards did not even try to contain her when she smashed through the bars of her cage. Roaring as she charged down the hallway, squeezed through the doors of the cellar, and pulled herself into the light she had been denied since her form had settled. 

Since Butsuma had constructed her cage.

She didn't spare a glance at the Senju shinobi running to try and fend her off, to protect the nancombatants and compound. She crouched, and she pounced, and she was gone.

Daemon's and their Humans tended to shate traits, things such as affinities were the same, sensing, and damons tended to manifest the same bloodlines as their Humans. 

Chika may not be able to feel Tobira through their bond anymore, but she could sense him easily, where the border dispute between Uchiha and Senju was taking place.

She was there in a single leap, and she saw, she saw right away, what had caused her Tobirama's pain to echo even through their shattered bond. She saw, and she raged.

Both armies could only watch, fear freezing them in place, as the great beast appeared on the battlefield. The great long gangly limbed cat creature, with it's great colorful banner of a tail, paid them no heed.

Butsuma didn't even have time to defend himself. The monster was on him before he had the chance to react, slamming the Senju clan head into the ground with one massive birdlike scaly paw. Crushing him, pressing him down and SQUEEZING. Until bones cracked, until a scream was ripped from his throat, his own Tiger daemon writhing in agony, unable to move to defend her human. Until the ground began to crack and dent beneath him from the sheer FORCE. 

Hashirama struggled up frantically. Gripping his side in pain. Hana stumbling up next to himself as gold dust fell sluggishly from the matching slash in her side. The wound was deep and painful, but for Hashirama, with his healing, it was not fatal at least.

"Tobirama!" He screamed, "Tobirama you have to stop! You have to make her stop! Tobirama!!!"

Tobirama snapped out of his trance, looked on in horror at his Damon, at his father, and his brother, at the Uchiha and the senju. They were all staring at Chika, terrified of her, unwillingly to risk her turning on them.

Izuna looked at Hashirama incredulously, what the hell was the Oni supposed to do? He glanced at his brother, but his brother had a sort of dawning realization in his eyes, just as the White Demon called out.

"Chika! Chika STOP!"

And to the shock of those watching (on the Uchiha side that is) the monster stopped, it turned, and it let out a soft mournful cry, eyes wide and hurt, and afraid.

The whole battlefield held its breath when the beast turned on the Senju heir.

Then, suddenly, she was THERE. Madara jolted in terror because his brother was RIGHT THERE but the creature had no care for anything but the White Demon as she curled about him.

And Tobirama. He looked so, so at ease as he plastered himself across the great animals chest, gripping the fur and shaking like a leaf. No one had ever seen the White Demon like this.

Vulnerable. Emotional. Human.

"Tobira..." Hashirama called to his brother uncertainly. Eyes wide with worry and concern, reaching out, and Tobirama.

He saw what Chika did. What HE did, because he and Chika were one in the same.

Because Chika was the manifestation of his soul.

And all he felt was fear. Butsuma would be so mad. His father's supporters, the elders, would have him banished.

Have him killed.

And Hashirama, Hashirama would suffer the consequences for trying to defend him. He couldn't do that to his Anija. 

Before anyone could react the White Oni of the Senju was...gone. Carried off on the back of what could have only been the young Male's DAEMON. Hashirama screaming his brothers name, even as the two disappeared with a single leap.

The Uchiha, turned their backs and left the field.

This battle was clearly cursed. Butsuma's madness had clearly brought upon some sort of divine judgment. 

They had no desire to possess this stretch of the boarder anymore. They would return to the clan, and offer prayers and offerings to Amaterasu, to Tsukiyomi, and to Sussano. To cleanse themselves of whatever curse the Senju clan head had brought upon his clan, lest they carry it home. 

The White Oni had fled on the back of a divine messenger. The Uchiha were nothing if not faithful to the will of the heavens judgment, cats were sacred and respected among their clan, and they recognized the great gaurdian and messenger of a far off land.

Their feline summons whispered the creatures identity with a respect and reverence one would never normaly apply to them, awe in their slit pupiled eyes.

A Zouwu. A fantastical beast of great power and speed and ability. 

Senju Tobirama had clearly turned his back on the Senju, and the Uchiha could not blame him.

The boy was clearly not a Oni as they had once believed. Their felines would never speak with such reverence of his Daemon if it were some hell beast.

No the youngest Senju must have been touched by the divine. 

The senju may have mistreated such a blessing, Butsuma's madness was truly a thing of horror, he was the true demon, the true Oni. The Uchiha saw it now.

The Uchiha would not make such a grave mistake. 

They would take the blessing for themselves. Would take the gods gift to reap the benefits of Senju Tobirama's presence for themselves. 

The Uchiha were nothing if not faithful to the divine.

Truly Amaterasu sama was testing them. If only they had seen it earlier. 

Senju Tobirama would shine upon their clan, the Senju had made a grave mistake, and the Uchiha would turn their ancestral enemies foolishness to their advantage. 

Madara hoped that he could turn this to bring peace.

Izuna was eager to prove hinself before their gods and their clan.

Both brothers were eager to bring Senju Tobirama into their clan. To see their clan flourish with the gods blessing in their grasp, ensconced within their lands and walls.

They would help eachother. 

They were brothers after all.

They would rule the clan side by side when the time came.

What was better than bringing a child of divine favor into their clan to show their worthiness and the righteousness of their beliefs.


	10. The Birds and The Bees  (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama is not amused.
> 
> Mito on the other hand....

Hashirama stared at his little brother blankly. Vaugly he could hear Tobi saying something, but it was hard to hear his little brother over the sound of his world imploding.

Mito swatting him brought him out of his daze, drawing his mind from imagined screams of agony and the groaning of wood roots as they ever so slowly strangled.....

Hashirama laughed, slightly unhinged, a twit hy smile overtaking his face. "Hahahahahaha! You're in a good mood today Tobira, It's not like you to joke! Good one! You really got me there for a second! Pregnant! You!"

After all, for Tobirama to be pregnant he would have had to have had sex (and have the necessary parts of course), and his precious Otuoto was to young and innocent for those sorts if things. (Anija I am nineteen...)

No, no one would DARE touch his precious baby brother. Especially not when Tobirama hadn't even been properly courted. If they HAD Hashirama would have grown roses in there lungs so they burst out of tehe perpetrators chest a lovely hearts blood RED.

But Tobirama almost looked hurt (did his anija think no one found him desirable? Did he think Tobirama incapable of raising a chd?), and Mito had that odd amused-but-disapproving look on her face, and Hashirama felt his laughter die out.

"But, but Tobi...you can't be pregnant, you, you're a MAN!" And a virgin Hashirama wanted to say, but even he had enough of a filter not to blurt that out to his baby brothers face.

Tobirama sighed, rolled his eyes, and grabbed Hashirama's hand, pressing it to the distinct swell of his abdomen. Hashirama felt soft kicks through the taught skin.

Oh. OH. Hashirama's eye twitched as he smiled. 

Oh somone was going to die.  
______________________________________________________________

Hahsirama pouted in the corner. Tobirama and Mito wouldn't let him hunt down the filthy dead beat that had taken advantage of his precious little Otuoto. He reached out to the trees for comfort, but they were no help, they were of the opinion that it was a good thing Tobirama had been pollinated. 

Hashirama ended up wailing even more.

Tobirama rolled his eyes at his brothers antics as Mito hid her laughter behind her ling sleeve. Eyes crinkling delicately. Honestly, he loved his Anija, but Mito was far to good for his brother.

Eventually he agreed to Hashirama's demands that his "condition" (as if pregnancy were some disease, honestly sometimes Hashirama was so ridiculous) remain a secret only between the three of them.

As far as the rest of the clan would know, for the remainder of his pregnancy he was actually on a "highly critical secret mission ". Instead he spent the time up to the birth in a tiny cabin hid in Hashirama's "special garden" (*cough*forest of death*cough*) that the rest of the clan avoided like the plauge.   
______________________________________________________________

Tobirama screamed as another ripple of agony ran up his spine. He stood crouched inside the large tub of water as he gripped desperately at the wood sides.His breath came out as harsh pants as another burst of pain tore through him.

His Anija told him to push as Hashirama leaned over the birthing tub, hands placed to catch the incoming infant. Mito stood next to him, offering comfort as she prepared to swaddle the newborne once Tobirama finished pushing the babe out.

With one last agonized scream Tobirama felt as the child slipped free at last. He slumped, strugling not to fall into the filthy water of the birthing tub as the babe was finally out.

He heaved for breath, sweat soaking through the thin yukata he had worn for some bit of modesty. Hahsirama helped him through the after birth and then swept him out of the filthy tub into a gentle hold.

Tobirama sighed tiredly as he was layed gently in bed, Mito quickly following to lay his new child in his trembling arms. Tobirama smiled softly at the tiny, scrunched up face with little whisps of black hair.

"Congratulations," mito said, smiling widely, ",it's a perfect little boy." Tobirama pulled the child closer to his chest, eyes wet as the small face nuzzled at his swollen chest, rooting until a small toothless mouth layched onto one nipple. Suckling eagerly. 

Hashirama had large tear falling down his cheeks as he smiled brilliantly. "What will you name him?"

Tobirama took in the sight of his son. Smile soft and heartacheingly in love at this small defenseless being he would raise and teach and love. "Obito. Obito Senju."


	11. We Are The Trees and The Earth and The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventual Tobirama x Madara   
Eventual Tejima x Butsuma  
Possible Other Pairings
> 
> So basically, senju are almost like mortal human water nymphs/nature spirits. Though Mokuton is rare in their clan, it dosen't mean they aren't all extremely tied to nature, to their land. The only difference in senju between Mokuton and non Mokuton clan members is that the Mokuton clan members have stronger ties to the life giving growing aspect of nature.
> 
> The Senju had spent centuries becoming entangled in the chakra of Fire country itself, their suiton warding off the worst of droughts, their earth nature keeping the soil fertile, their Mokuton driving of swarms and plauges and diseases. 
> 
> Their roots over the years spread from what had originally been just their clan lands to reach all the way to the boarder of Fire. No one could remember a time where Fire country was not always vibrant and green, where the soil wasn't enviously fertile, and there summers were warm and mild and long, and their winters short.
> 
> Not even the Uchiha. Fire country had always been the wealthies of all the elemental nations ehen ot came to land, and it was part of the reason it was one of the five great Nations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senju are bearers of life, it thrives around them.
> 
> This will be an Mpreg story, Senju also have another unique ability that is not widely known but not a secret either.
> 
> Their men are just as capable of bearing life as their women.
> 
> It is a weird side effect of their affinity for SenChakra. 
> 
> Butsuma married a man he met in water. His mother had fled there when they had failed to reach the uzumaki, and he had put down roots, and once a senju put down roots they were loathe to leave, for any reason. 
> 
> Butsuma carried and birthed all his children in this verse, and is currently six months pregnant with his youngest, Itama.

No one knew what had happened. Not at first. They figured it out eventually of course, they saw the way the counties the senju refugees fled suddenly began to do so much better.

There was lumber now. In lighting country, where before it had been their biggest import, now lighting bosted a great forest of redwoods and pine the likes of which many had thought impossible.

And it had been. Until Senu, fleeing the Uchiha and the slaughter of their clan settled deep in the mountains of lighting and in but a single generation the land for miles was suddenly fertile. Rock breaking and crumbling away to reveal dirt so rich in nutrients it was practically black.

The same black the soil of Fire had once been.

Snow country suddenly had gentler winters. They were still long, but the cold no longer sucked the life from everything around it, more animals were being born, more crop grew in less time, and suddenly snow wasn't always scrambling in fear of never having enough stores to last the winter.

And it was the same everywhere else.

Everywhere the senju fled after their defeat at the hands of the Uchiha new life sprouted, dead land became fertile, crops flourished, water rise nearer the surface, and seasons were gentler on the people and the land.

Even Wind Country, originally nothing more than miles of barren desert, was suddenly flourishing. The majority of senju fleeing over their boarder after the Uchiha cut of their escape towards their Uzumaki allies.

Oasis grew from seemingly nothing, rivers grew and overflowed, flooding the land nearby and giving birth to farmland tge likes of which the people of wind had never even dreamed of.

The Senju suddenly became a commodity, their people hoarded jealously by the lands they had fled to. Because it was one thing to have the best troops, one thing to have warriors who were unchallenged in skill, but even the Uchiha, though rich in weapons and skill and metal, it was another to be rich in land.

Rich in food and arable soil, rich in farm land and fresh water. Things that Fire country had long taken for granted. Now their own rivers were shrinking, their crops were dying, winters were harsh and bitter, summers sent raging wildfires the likes of which had never been seen. Drought ran rampant and diseases killed animals, and plants, and men alike.

The wealth Fire country had once so indulged was slowly seeping away. And it all echoed back to the empty shell that had once been the senju compound. 

Tajima remembered the day the Uchiha had won. The day of what they now knew had been a pyrrhic victory. He stood in the ruins surrounded as they were with dead land and tried to Imagine what it had been like befire the Senju were driven off.

He had been a child then. To young to participate he had been home in the Uchiha compound, with his mother and his brothers and his sisters. 

His siblings were dead now.

His eldest brother lost to illness, his second lost to battles over resources after the first great drought. A year after the Senju were driven from the land of fire. His elder sister was lost to tainted grain, infected with a spore that had never been seen in fire country until the senju were gone.

His younger brother was lost to the cold on a mission (they had never had such harsh winters before and he had not been prepared for a blizzard) and his last sibling, his baby sister, lost in childbed to terrible fever. Medicinal plants had been the first to start disappearing after the senju defeat and they had not had the resources to save her.

It was shortly after that when the reports of the other countries began coming in. After his generation suffered the sudden poverty not of monetary wealth, but of the very land itself. 

The reports of the surviving senju and the good fortune that followed in their wake. Of the rich soil and bubling springs that sprung up wherever they may settle. Of the sudden health, of the diseases and pests that were suddenly far less of a nuisance. The stories of land suddenly rich with growth and life.

It soon became clear what had caused the sudden decline of their home.

The Senju had existed in Fire as long as the Uchiha. Thousands of years and their roots had spread and the land had flourished. 

Tajima looked at the to small bones, a forgotten kunai rusting in the empty cavity of the chest, the rib bones stark white and dusty.

Not even animals came to the old senju compound. The bodies had not been touched or dragged away by scavengers, and the smell had been horrendous, reaching for miles, as the bodies were left to rot. Plants did not grow here anymore. Birds did not sing, and even the rain and snow and elements seemed to leave this patch of land untouched.

The grass was brown where there was grass at all, brown and dead and crunching beneath his sandals. The soil was greay and sickly, more dust than anything, the ground cracked it was so dry, and the empty bone of houses and people and even animals seemed to loom and reach out in a picture of such desolation it made his instincts scream to flee, to leave this place of sickness and death. 

And it was spreading. 

Slowly but surley, it was spreading past the dilapidated walls of the dead compound, spreading slowly outwards like a creeping blight. Soon it would undoubtedly reach to the very boarders of what had once been the boarders of senju territory.

Then, and this is what truly terrified him, his clan, the whole of Fire. Because once this blight reached the senju boarders, what was to stop it from consuming the rest of Fire.

Tajima stood grim in the very center of the compound, tasting the stagnant stale air, and closed his eyes, weary and tired. He had been clan head for going on fifteen years now, he had taken over at the mere age of seventeen after his father passed from the same plauge that took hi mother and eldest sibling and so many more.

He had sons now. Sons who had just lost a mother because the Uchiha had just barely made it out of the third famine since the Senju had been driven away.

He did not want them to grow up the way Tajima had. Did not want them to pay for the sins and ignorance and cruelty of their elders. To late did the Uchiha see how utterly pointless the war had been, how the cycle of hate and death had only weakened and wore at them.

He breathed out and turned to leave, forcing himself tk walk rather than run despite the screaming of his instincts. 

The Daimyo and the Clans of Fire were desperate, and no matter how it grated on him, to stoop to this level, they had no other choice. 

If the senju had been what had made the land as prosperous as it had once been then clearly they needed to bring the senju back. But the clan refused to return to the place that had seen the attempted genocide of their people and done nothing. To live on the same place as those who had been the downfall of their clan and had driven them from their homeland. 

So they would not be given a choice. 

Bloodline theft. That is the lengths they must now go, the lows to which they must now stoop. Because for however disgusting a practice, it was their only chace to fend off the spreading blight, to bring growth and life back to their land.

And there was nothing Tajima would not do to protect his clan, his family, his children.

Their spies had just recently come to them with the most critical news and Tajima was heading out tomorrow. 

They had found a surviving member of the senju main line.

Butsuma Senju, living in a temple of Inari in the land of Water. And if his spy was correct the senju had three children and a fourth on the way. There would be no better chance, the Senju would be vulnerable with his belly full of child.

They would take all of them, would jeep them in the Uchiha compound, and whether or not they were willing they would lend their chakra to bringing prosperity back to Uchiha lands, and to the land of Fire.

Anything for his clan.


	12. The Birds and The Bees  (3)

Obito laughed as he ran from Aki and Akira, the twins shouting playful insults at him as they tried to catch him. Tora, Chiyo, and Maou were following after them, laughing and calling to Obito.

He cheered back, tucking the stolen ball under one arm as he grinned like a fox. He tripped over a root and found himself tumbling head first down a small Incline with a startled shout.

He heard the other kids shout in worry, eushing down to see if he was alright. Obito laughed sheepishly, reassuring them he was just fine as Chiyo helped him up and he dusted himself off. 

Once they were assured he was unharmed they started looking for the ball Obito had dropped in his tumble. Obito spotted it tucked partially under a brair bush and trotted over to retreive it. He had just picked the ball up when he suddenly felt like klaxons were blaring in his head and his eyes darted up.

To find himself looking straight into dark eyes under a. Hagoromo head protector staring right at him from the trees.

A scream and he spun around to see Aki had fallen and scrambled back, Akira standing protectively above her twin as a second Hagoromo appeared from the trees.

Obito looked around frantically and noticed two more appear. There were four, four full grown Hagoromo shinobi and even if they were five senju to four Hagoromo they were only KIDS. They didn't stand a chance.

Obito backed away frantically, clutching the toy as if it would protect him even when he knew it would not. The Hagoromo advanced, herding the children to the very center of the small clearing, grinning down at them nastily. 

"Well, well look what we have here." One said, sneering down at them.

"Looks like a bunch of senju brats who wandered to far from home." Said another.

Chiyo whimpered, ducking behind Maou as they all formed a smaller huddle. "Yeah well, this is still senju land! You aren't even supposed to be here!" Obito said defiantly, desperately trying to keep the tremors out of his voice.

"Yeah! Why don't you just go back where you came from!" Tora said in agreement. Letting out a sqeuk and flinching away when one of the Hagoromo took a taunting swipe at him.

The lead Hagoromo snatched Obito up by the front of his Yukata. The children all screamed as Obito dropped the toy to grasp at the hand holding him captive, kicking his legs futilely as the shinobi held him high above the ground.

Obito 's eyes went wide and terrified, something hot building up behind them. Like a building preassure ready to burst. Chiyo was crying, and Akira and Tora were both screaming something at his captor, Maou was silent, most likely trying to figure out a method of escape.

"Don't you kiddies know, the boarder is always fraught with danger."  
The man twisted his hand, pulling the bunched fabric tight around Obito's neck, choking him. The others were sobbing at this point and Obito was so afraid, were they going to kill them? Was his Kaa-san going to have to bury his body like the uncles he never met? The others to, it would be so easy, would the Hagoromo drag it out?"

The heat behind his eyes got worse and worse as frightened tears fell down his cheeks. His Chakra marks began to show, highly resmbling the red marks on his Kaa-san's face, as the pressure seemed to burst and suddenly everything was so much clearer, so much sharper and more focused.

The Hagoromo's eyes widened, but Obito peyed it little mind as he flared his chakda desperately. 

______________________________________________________________

The three senju ninja had been sent out to retreive a group of their children when they hadn't returned in tim for the afternoon meal when they felt the terrified chakra flare.

The team leaders eyes widened, that was Obito-kun's signature! The team put on a burst of explosive speed in time to see the group of Hagoromo throw a blindfolded Obito throw the youngest member if the head family over one of their shoulders. 

The Hagoromo startled even as the children cried out in releif at the sight of their clan members. The Hagoromo fled, taking Obito with them.

The senju weren't fast enough to stop them.

Tobirama sama was not going to be pleased when he returned from his mission.


	13. Scattered Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama has a sealing accident while testing out the Hirashin and accidentally sends himself several years into the past.
> 
> There he manages to convince his father of his rather unbelievable story and lineage and is taken into the protection of the clan.
> 
> Struggling to find a way to return to his proper rime he is given a place within the clan as his fathers secret brother to hide his true orgins.
> 
> Thus he assumes the name Tsukiyama, his existence explained to the clan by weaving a story of being sent away in secret upon birth because his Fathers Father beleived him cursed and so he had been labled a stillbirth.
> 
> Butsuma had discovered the deception and had sent for his long lost siblings return. The clan accepted this explanation, knowing the former clan head would have undoubtedly done such a thing.
> 
> None but the Elders and Tobirama's mother knew the truth other than Butsuma. 
> 
> Tobirama has no excuse for being trained as a clan shinobi however, so must remain in the compound. Excusing his skill with chakra as healing and his innate curiosity and skill despite his believed ignorance. 
> 
> Until of course Tajima Uchiha takes an uncanny intrest in his rivals long lost sibling.

Tobirama, now Tsukiyama to those of this time, glared and held his sword at the ready defensively. He glared at the smug looking Uchiha Tajima standing across from him, the man was really starting to grate on his patience. 

"Well now Tsuki-san," Tobirama growled at the way Tajima spoke the shortened version if his name, "I see you have certainly taken quickly to shinobi life despite your rather stunted learning until now."

Tobirama ignored Tajima's words, focusing instead on the Uchiha circling around him and his team. Butsuma had become quite protective of him for reasons Tobirama could not honestly fathom, and he was only out of the compound now because his healing services had been specifically requested by the noble client.

They had been ambushed on their return trip and his team had not been enough to hold back the Uchiha elite team and clan head.

"Every unfortunate time we cross paths I would ask that you not be so Familiar with me Uchiha-san, but then I remember we are at war and thus instead I will simply say FUCK OFF." Tobirama spit back. Irritation clear.

He was getting sick and tired of the Uchiha clan head seemingly always one step behind him whenever he left the compound. 

"My my, Tsuki so harsh." Tobirama grit his teeth at the mocking disappointment in the Uchiha's tone. Now he knew where Izuna got his absolutely INFURIATING personality in his own time line.

He blocked a blow from Tajima as the man rushed him, simultaneously kicking away another Uchiha and dodging a third. He grit his teeth. They were trying to manuver him away from his downed team, trying to get between him and his vulnerable clan members to force him into a corner.

He slashed viciously at Tajima and actually managed a light graze right over the mans collarbone, just missing slashing across the vulnerable throat instead.

Why the mans eyes seemed to light up even more he didn't know. Years of fighting Izuna since childhood had taught him not to question the Uchiha's weird reactions lest it trip him up in battle. 

"Why so vicious little moonbeam? I must admit, it is admirable how staunchly you fight to defend a clan that tossed tou aside and denied your existence so easily. Most men would be bitter. Being forced to fight for the family that abandoned them."

Tobirama KNEW that Tajima was trying to get under his skin, but unfortunately for the obnoxious clan head it wouldn't work. Tobirama would never turn against his family, even if the events of his cover story were truth and he had grown up alone and falsely orphaned due to a small minded man's superstition. 

It just wasn't who he was.

"My clan and family are not at fault for one ignorant fools blind superstition. I was raised well in the temple and I am honored to fight at the side of my nii-san." Tobirama was firm and unwavering in his conviction even as he was carful to maintan the story of "Tsukiya's" existence. 

Tajima smiled, and he would almost call it approving, but it had a sharp smug edge and Tobirama was instantly on alert.

"I wod expect nothing less. Which is why I'm sure you will lay down your blade." Tobirama spun around, red eyes wide and disbelieving as he caught sight of Karou Uchiha with a kunai held to the jugular of one of Tobirama's unconscious teammates. 

The eldest Uchiha brother looked daringly into Tobirama's eyes and Tobirama, was trapped.

The other Uchiha took his breif moment of shock to wreatle the injured but still conscious members of his party to the ground, and with all theri livea on the line...

He glared furiously over his shoulder at the smug satisfaction on Tajima's face and bared his teeth in a manner almost frighteningly similar to his snow leopard summons. His grip going white knuckled for a second before relaxing reluctantly. 

"And am I to believe that if I drop my weapon you will leave me and my clan mates alive?"

Tajima relaxed his posture, knowing he now had the upper hand. "Of course not. I would never insult you to think so Tsuki-kun. However I believe you will if I agree to leave your clanmates alive and unharmed in return for your willing surrender."

Tobirama stiffened, mind racing, "What could you POSSIBLY gain from that Uchiha? If you think that I am going to give in to torture and give you senju secrets or that my clan would throw themselves on your sword simply because you have taken me hostage..."

"Come now Tsukiyama, I hardly went through all this time and effort simply to kill you or use you as a hostage." Tajima said voice dripping with amusement and something else, something Tobirama felt was quite important to this Interaction but he could not for the life of him name.

Tobirama simply glared harder, something the Uchiha would have thought an impossibility, and raised an incredulous eybrow. "Surely you couldn't have possibly deluded yourself into believing I would create seals or jutsu for your clan."

The Uchiha in the clearing all blinked, because surely a grown man could not be so...so...but glancing at the beleaguered and embarrassed expressions on the conscious members of Tobirama's party, mixed with a liberal ammount of horror at the thought of what that meant for their Clan head's beloved brother...

Tejima blinked slowly, caught off gaurd, "Surely that is not the only reason you can think of that a influential shinobi clan head of a long standing noble clan, would want to capture an enemy shinobi ALIVE."

Tobirama simply raised the other eyebrow in an expression of overexagerated and condescending curiosity. 

A fire entered Tajima's eyes that Tobirama assumed was anger at his continued ignorance to whatever riddles the Uchiha clan head was apparently so intent in speaking in.

Tajima made a sign and Tobirama whiped around in time to see blood bead up as the Uchiha holding his clan mates hostage increased the pressure of their blades.

Hopless frustration ate at his heart as with a final snarl he threw down his blade to burry a foot deep in the ground. He had just enough time to turn back to Tajima, ready to demand the release of his team, before his neck was grabbed.

A calloused hand firm but oddly gentle forces his head up and his eyes to meet spinning mangekyo red, then all he knew was darkness. 

Tajima nodded to his eldest son and clanmates and they knocked the protesting still conscious members of Tuskiyama's team out cold. Tying them to a tree.

He would keep his word, they would be left alive. 

"Father?" Tajima glanced down at Kaorou, the young boy glancing at the albino in his Father's arms uncertainly, with just a hint of unhidden worry.

Tajima understood. After all the man had saved the twins from bloodline theives, Kaorou undoubtedly felt discomfited at returning the man's kindness and mercy to his family with cruelty. 

He had been so beutiful when Tajima first saw him. Defiant and bloody, holding the head of one of the bloodline theives as he stood in feirce protection of the children behind him. He had healed all the children, even the ones who were clearly Uchiha, he did no harm to any of them, even providing soothing quiet words to the twins when he met their teary sharigan. 

Tajima and the rescue squad had been struck speechless when the man so easily turned their children back over to them when they revealed themselves. Tajima had wanted to steal the young beuty away right then, but Butsuma had been fast approaching and Tajima would not risk his family in such a way. 

He had not even realized who the beutiful albino was until the next battle between his clan and the senju. His lovely moonbeam had been in the healing tents when a group of Hagoromo broke through the senju's defenses. He had almost lost his head to Butsuma's blade, he had been so enthralled at the image of the pale beuty emerging like a guardian spirit and fight in feirce unrelenting defense of the injured.

Though what else could one expect from such an obviously natural healer. Tsukiyama was fierce and seemed cold, but Tajima saw the soft caring heart hidden beneath the frozen veneer. Tajima's wife understood his...preferences, she would hardly object, and the elders took little issue, not with how he had presented it to them.

It would certainly be a show of power and dominance. To have the younger brother of their ancestral enemies clan head as the Uchiha Patriarch's concubine. 

Kaorou had no need to worry. Tajima had no intent of causing any dramatic harm to his new prize. And if he used the mans talents for healing to Uchiha advantage...well even if Tsukiyama never disclosed his methods they had sharigan for a reason.

He doubted someone as gentle as Tsukiyama, raised by ninshu monks for most of his life even if he had slipped so easily into the role of a clan shinobi, could deny an injured patient laid out right in front of him.

He felt victory flare hot and burning in his chest as he and his team crossed the boarder into Uchiha territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butsuma is guilty over how much he clearly messed up raising his second son, and regrets becoming so much like his own tyrant father.
> 
> He is unsure what pushed him so far, but he has the unfortunate feeling it may have something to do with Tobirama having only the vaugust memories of his mother and mentions of a stepmother. 
> 
> The mere thought of taking a second wife made greif and fury claw at Butsuma's heart, and he knew all to well how easy a senju could let their whole selves be consumed with the war. Let it become the soul focus of their driving principle. 
> 
> He wants to make it up to his yet to be son now brother.
> 
> That was an incredibly disturbing sentence. 
> 
> I love the Idea of Uchiha being attracted to very deadly and very pretty. Tobirama is both and has also in his time in the past honed his healing to perfection. 
> 
> That and the fact Tajima first meets the mysterious brother of Butsuma as Tobirama is single handedly kicking the asses of a few dozen bloodline hunters and saving a bunch of children, Uchiha included, and treating them all with the same kindness makes the Uchiha clan head fall hard. 
> 
> Also since Tajima still has all his kids and his wife he isn't nearly as bitter as he and Butsuma are as Tobirama knows them. 
> 
> Thus he takes little issue with "Tsukiyama's" senju status, especially since according to the albinos cover story "Tsukiyama" wasn't raised senju and has just been reunited with his clan as a healer.


	14. We Are The Trees and The Earth and The Rain (2)

Tobirama flipped another page in his book. Curled up as usual in the temples small library where he had squeezed some blankets in a nook above the shelves where no one ever came.

Hashi-nii was always teasing him about being just like the temple cats, hiding on top of bookshelves all the time. He huffed in fond exasperation at the thought, scratching one of said temple cats behind the ear where ir lay curled next to him.

The animal purred languidly, turning into the touch. Another cat shoved its way into his lap and he chuckled fondly even as he had to move his book out of its way as it curled up contentedly. Two more cats were curled by his feet and another drapped across his neck.

Tou-san was going to give him that look again for getting cat hair all over his clothes.

He ressettled and was about to go back to his book when his senses went off like a klaxon. Tobirama startled and was up in a flash, ignoring thoe offended yowling of the felines as he jumped from his perch and beelined for his parents room.

Intruders! Danger! How had he not sensed them! He'd always sensed threats before! 

He didn't notice the shadow until he'd already turned the corner. He shrieked as he was tackled to the ground, twisting desperately as he tried to form the signs for a jutsu, but his attacker was prepared. 

A chakra seal was on him before he had had a chance to react. He turned, tried to lash out with Taijutsu, and finally caught sight of his assailant. 

A boy, looking roughly around Anija's age, with black hair and black eyes and plae skin. Tobirama kicked desperately as he tried to fight out of the other boys hold but his hands here caught and bound. He bit desperately but the others hands were gloved and his teeth could do little against tough black leather as he was gagged and dragged up.

"I honestly wasn't sure these suppressors would work, but it looks like they did their job." The boy said as he took Tobirama by the arm. He was refusing to look into acusing red eyes, instead choosing to look stalwartly forward as he marched his prisoner in the direction Tobirama had felt the chakda flares from.

Tobirama walked, tense but unresisting, for now at least. He had no chance of overpowering the elder boy with his chakra sealed and bound as he was. And stuggling would waste energy, a scream split the air, and any thoughts of patience and waiting for the right moment went out the window.

THAT WAS TOU-SAN!

Tobirama wrenched against his captor, actually making the other stumble, but he only found himself being once more pinned to the floor. His captor on his back even as he screamed against his gag and stuggled desperately. 

Tou-san was six months along, he stood no chance against whoever these bandits were! "I'm really sorry about this." Tobirama had a moment of confusion at the sincere and apologetic tone before something was slammed against the back of his head.

Stars exploded across his vision as he slumped against the floor. His sight was fading in and out, darkness creeeping up and swallowing him no matter how hard he tried to hold on to conciousness. 

Distantly he felt as he was hauled up and hefted over one shoulder. The last thing he heard was the muffled sound of an unfamiliar voice, "Nice Madara, I think that should be the last one."

Tobirama thought he heard the sound of Kawarama shouting, but he was already to out of it to make out anything else, his body going completely limp as he faded into darkness.

Madara winced as Touya did the same to the now violently stuggling boy with the x like cheek scar. Knocking the boy unconcious much like Madara had with the younger albino boy.

He shifted uncomfortably. This felt wrong, it WAS WRONG, and he chewed his lip anxiously as he continued in the direction of his father. "Hey." Madara glanced at his brother, Touya looked at him understandingly. 

"Look Madara, I know you don't like this. None of us do, but we have to do what we have to do for the survival of our clan and nation." Madara chewed his cheek and looked down at his feet as his brother placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

Touya was right. If they didn't do this they had no way of reversing the blight, of revitalizing their land. They couldn't go on as they were much longer, and Madara was terrified by the thought of suffering the same as his father. He was terrified of watching as all his siblings died knowing there was nothing he could do to save them. 

Still, guilt twisted at his heart.

They reached their destination and Madara stepped into the room, Touya close behind. Kaorou and Shota were already there. It had taken the two of them to take down the eldest boy. Kaorou had the unconscious bowl cut boy over one shoulder much like Madara and Toya had their own prisoners. 

Chichui stood stood straight backed above the pregnant form of Butsuma senju. Their fathers blade was dripping red, and Madara could see the spreading puddle dripping from under the closed shogi of one of the rooms.

Madara swallowed dryly, eyes burning as he looked away. Butsuma senju was screaming and fighting violently against the two shinobi holding him back, forcing him to remain kneeling even as he spit vitriol at the Uchiha clan head.

Madara could see the guilt flash breifly through his fathers eyes before it was burried underneath cold determination. 

"I apologize for the fate of your partner, but I was not about to stand by and allow him to cut down my men. If he had simply laid down his blade and surrendered he would not have forced my hand."

Butsuma spit in Tajima's face. Chichui sinply wiped it away calmly, brushing his hand off on his pants as he drew himself up. Wrapping himself in his cold battle demeanor. He nodded to the shinobi restraining the senju and Butsuma slumped unconscious from a blow to the head, much like his children. 

"Chichui..."

Madara said, soft and uncertain. 

His father sighed, looking far to tired, and far to old as he looked down at his children and their own respective prisoners. "It's time we return to the compound. " was all he said, hefting Butsuma into his arms in a bridal carry, carful of the round belly, as he lead the return to Fire and Uchiha territory. 

They had to be out of here before anyone attempted to rescue their senju captives. They had gotten this far. They couldn't give up, couldn't go back. Not now that they finally held the salvation of their homelands in their arms.

Madara ignored the stone cold feeling settling heavy in his stomach.


	15. Scattered Moonlight (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so bit of a timeline. 
> 
> Tobirama has been in the past for roughly a year and a half up until his capture.
> 
> Tajima is twenty eight had his first son at eighteen, Kaorou is thus ten years old. Then the twins who are both seven, Madara is currently five, and Izuna is two.
> 
> Tajima is four years older than Butsuma and seven years older than Tobirama (Tsukiyama). Tsukiyama is twenty one.
> 
> Butsuma is twenty four and Hashirama was born when Butsuma was twenty. Hashirama is four, and the Tobirama of this timeline is one, along with his twin Kawarama. 
> 
> Tsukiyama might have cried a little when he saw his long dead twin again after so long. Even if it wasn't his Kawa. Not really. Even if this was his past, his Kawa died when he was ten. Lost to a Hagoromo ambush.

Tobirama woke slowly, sluggish despite his best efforts. His eyes fluttered open as he shook off the last vestiges of the genjutsu enduced sleep. He struggled to sit up and talke in his surroundings, exqmining his cell to plot potential escape routes.

Except...he...wasn't in a cell. He blibked in hazy confusion, mind still muffled and foggy. He sat up completely and rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes to try and dispell whatever lingering illusion this was.

Bothing happened. He was still in a room. Not a cell. A room. A very nice room at that. Now that he was actually paying attention the bed he was on was also unusually comfortable for something provided to a prisoner. It was large to.

Big enough for two people to have plenty of room. With warm silk sheets in shades of deep midnight blue. The room itself was also very...lavish. Beutiful tatami floors, a large rather open layout, he could see a kotatsu on one end of the room.

There was a large wardrobe in the far corner, and there were two nightstands by either side of the bed, and a large chest at the foot of it. Oddly he also saw a rather large bookshelf next to the wardrobe, only a quater of the way full with the rest of the space left empty. He also saw a small desk crammed in another corner of the room. 

The windows had lovely fluttering white curtains and there were three different shogi doors. Only one set was clearly warded and so Tobirama felt he could safely assume they were the only way out of this strange prison.

Tobirama pinched himself just to be sure this wasn't a genjutsu. Ordinarily he would have simlly relied on his sensor abilities, or even used a simple kai, however his current inability to actively access his chakra had been something he had noticed before he had even become fully aware.

Looking down at himself he found himself becoming only more confused. Feeling at the weight around his throat he found a kind of what he assumed to be a choker with a small dangling metal pendant of some sort. Something told him that this was the most likely cause of his bound chakra. 

His clothing was little better than the room. He wore only a soft sleeping yukata, silk like the sheets hiwever the yukata was done in breathtaking varying shades of white, with very faint detailing in silver, pale blue koi embroidered on the to big sleeves and the bottom hem.

The yukata was done in a strange, almost feminine style, that left him even more confused, and was tied around his waist with a silver and blue sash.

He narrowed his eyes in frustrated confusion and got to stand from the bed to further investigate his accomidations. All the while trying in vain to figure out what exactly Tajima's motives were with this.

Was this some strange attempt at bribery? Or some bizarre form of interrogation, get him used to this to trick him into letting his gaurd down maybe? Or was it maybe some kind of strange intimidation tactic? Nothing about this made any logical sense to him.

Standing from the bed he went to the door that he could clearly see at least a few of the more obvious wards, though he had a feeling that the ones he ahould be worried aboit wouldn't be visible to the naked eye.

Sure enoigh when he attempted to open it the shogi wouldn't budge, and he highly doubted he would be able to break it down. Nor did he want to test the consequences of the wards, not when he had no idea what yhey could or would do to him. Not yet at least. 

He huffed and went to the next one, this one opened to a rather sizeavle bathroom. There was a sink a toilet and a shower, as well as another door which opened to a smaller portion but still rather large part of the bathroom with an unnecessarily large tub.

Here he found several bottles ghat upon investigation turned out to be things from oils to lotions, to soaps, shampoos, and conditioners arranged neatly around the tiled edge of the bath. There were also several large fluffy towles folded neatly out of the way, away from the edge of the bath on a small shelf so as to avoid them getting wet.

Tobirama's brow simply furrowed even more as he exited the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He went to the last door and pushed it open, to find himself standing on a small porch opening into what he could clearly see was a private garden.

He stood there, mind grinding to a halt as he struggled to figure out what the angle was here. When he felt arms wrap around him from behind. He jumped, jerking violently, he hadn't sensed them, hadn't even heard the person coming.

He all to suddenly felt how extremely vulnerable he was. Cut off from his chakra and wothout access to his sensor abilities. Trapped in a compound full if trained shinobi, trai.ed shinobi his own clan had been warring with for years.

His body tensed and he attempted to strike out or pull away and flee, or he didn't even know, just anything to feel less helpless. Less trapped.

All he got for the effort was a familiar voice chuckling into the shell of his ear. "I see you are finally awake my moonbeam. Tell me Tsukiya, do you like my private gardens? 

Only the head family can access them, though these rooms are not my doing. I am however hardly the first clan head to keep a special blossom of his own closed away in here. Far from it in fact. No one can get in or out of these walls without my express permission."

Tobirama shivered at the warm breath ghosting over his neck and squirmed in Tajima's hold. The man obligingly let him turn in his arms until red eyes glared furiously into black.

"What is it you want Tajima? What game are you playing?" He demanded coldly. 

Tajima simply chuckled again, low and dark and full of promise, though what kind Tobirama could not fathom. He tightened his hold around the albinos waist with one arm, his other ghosting up to bring his hand to cup that wonderfully smooth jaw.

Eyes dark and intent in a way that had a cold sweat breaking out down Tobirama's spine the albino suddenly found it difficult to breath as Tajima leaned in close. "Come now Tsuki-kun, are you really so innocent? I would think by now my intentions would be obvious. You are such a brilliantly intelligent young man after all." 

Tobirama found hi.himself swallowing dryly, futilely attempting to hide his face, but Tajima suddenly had the hand that had been cupping his jaw now tangled in his hair, his other hand moving fron Tobirama's waist to delicately tug at the sash of his yukata. Tobirama felt panic begin to bubble deep in his gut.

"TOU-SAN, TOU-SAN!! WHO'S THAT!!!" Tajima pulled up short, and at last Tobirama was able to pull away from the man's grip, though he was under no illusions that Tajima hadn't allowed it. Tobirama looked at the orgin of the tiny, but loud, voice and fou d hinself staring i to the wide dark eyes of a chibi Uchiha Madara.

"This is Tsukiyama Madara. I'm sure you can gat to know him latter however...."

Madara however was no longer paying attention to his father, instead staring at the verh pretty pale man. He was al.ost as pretty as Kaa-san! "You're pretty!" Madara said, eyes wide and sparkling in childish wonder. 

"Are you a kitsune yokai?" Tajima went to nip tbis Interaction in the bud, at least until a later time, when he wasn't IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING HE HAD WAITED A VERY LONG TIME FOR.

But Tobirama knew an opportunity when he saw one.

Tajima never had been very food at shutting down Madara's enthusiasm. All Tobirama had to do was indulge the young boy, and soon Tajima, ever the doting father outside the battlefield, lost control of the situation. 

Tobirama felt warm relief wash over him as he was led away by a excitedly chattering Madara to see the boys favorite koi pond. Very pointedly not looking back at the exasperated Tajima left behind on the porch of the blossoms quarters frustrated but unwilling to upset his second youngest.

Besides, he had certainly been patient this long. If Tsukiyama thought Tajima didn't see his play the younger male was sadly mistaken. 

The wait would only make the inevitable all the sweeter.

Tobirama felt heat creeping up the back if his neck as he sat feeding the koi with a chattering Madara. Tajima had certainly made his intentions very clear at least, and it left a roiling pit of dark anxiety in Tobirama's stomach, even as he softly and kindly explained to an enthralled Madara the proper methods of rearing koi.

Both of them Unaware of dark eyes watching them from a nearby sakura. Tajima was hardly going to leave one of his children unsupervised with a stranger, even if he had absolutely no doubt Tsukiyama would never harm an innocent child.

Tajima was a shinobi no mono after all, and if he enjoyed the sound of his moonbeams voice, and the sight of that pale white clad form kneeling at the edge of the koi pond, indulging his most curious child, well it was well within his rights.


	16. Blueberry Stains (On snow white skin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a oneshot based off some comments with Puck_Rock (Lupinshealer) in my dabble Plums are Sweet (but not as sweet as you) from my story Of Stags and Crows.
> 
> This will be a MadaIzuTobi fanfic.

Madara was three when he first saw Batsuma Tou-sans second born son. His own baby brother Izuna was a year now, and toddler Madara could only stare in wonder at the strange pale baby.

Izuna technically first met Tobirama when the baby was only a month old, but the first memory he has is from when he was four and he pulled on Tobirama's hair, in curious awe of the sparkling white color.

Three year old Tobirama replied by kicking him in the shin and then pushing him into the koi pond.

Izuna pulled himself from the water and stared after the younger boys retreating back wide eyed and enthralled.

Things went from there.

When Madara was eight when Tobirama invented his first jutsu.

He called it Shadow Clone Jutsu.

When Izuna was seven Tobirama made his first water dragon bullet, swallowing one of Izuna's bighest fireballs.

By the time Madara was thirteen and Izuna eleven they decided they both loved Tobirama. 

They spent a full six months trying to one up eachother until father called them into his office to discuss what the hell they thought they were doing.

After that they decided that the best option was to share. After all they both loved Tobira equally, and they hated fighting with eachother. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"NO! NOT HAPPENING!" Butsuma snarled at Tajima, furious, eyes wild and teeth bared. No. Not his son. Not any of his sons.

"Butsuma, you know I value your opinion, but this is not a topic up for debate."

"HE'S MY SON TAJIMA! I WON'T SEE HIM GIVEN TO YOUR PROGENY LIKE SOME TOY!"

Tajima stood from his desk then, hands slamming down on the wood surface as his sharigan flared. "Do not go throwing around accusations Batsuma! Tobirama will be no more a toy than you! " Butsuma flinched minutely at that, Tajima went on, "And in case you have forgotten he may not share my blood, but according to clan law he is as much my child as yours!"

Butsuma grit his teeth. For all Tajima claimed Butsuma was considered his wife by clan law, the Senju felt more like some kept woman.

Like one of the concubines of the Daimyo's palace, only there to sate his lord husband and look presentable and desirable. An entertainer, with no true value to the household. 

He did not want to see Tobirama, did not want to see any of his sons, in the same position as him. He regretted ever returning to that river.

"You can't do this Tajima." He finally grit out, soft but still so very angry. Pained. Hurt. He hadn't thought he could feel anymore betrayed by Tajima than when the man had struck down his brother. When his once freind had ambushed him at the river with a full team of Uchiha. 

Took him captive.

Took him as a wife.

Took him in the flesh.

Took his seed and placed his first son in his arms, never giving him a choice.

Tajima claimed to love him. Claimed they were married, that Butsuma was his partner not his toy.

But Butsuma couldn't see it.

"I can, and I have. They will be wed when Tobirama is sixteen and this is the last I will speak of it." Tajima said with finality. Butsuma clenched his fists, his wrist cuffs warmed, the suppressors and various other seals to keep him "safe" and "tame" humming with his anger. With his desire to lash out.

Instead he snarled, eyes burning with more than just fury even as he refused to acknowledge the pain in his heart. He went to storm from the room but Tajima caught him by the wrist, pulling him close.

Tajima cradled his head, turning Butsuma's face into his chest, running gentle fingers through long brown hair. Pulling loose his favored wifes braid so his hair hung in soft messy waves down his shoulders. 

Tajima buried his nose in Butsuma's scalp, breathing in the scent of plums and hearth and home. Butsuma clenched his fists whiteknuckled in Tajima's yukata, unable to express his anger more than that.

"I hate when we fight Butsuma. You know I love you, you know I would never let any harm come to any of our children. You should be happy. Madara and Izuna will take good care of Tobirama. "

Butsuma squeezed his eyes closed.

He wished he never met Tajima on the banks of the Naka all that time ago. Wished he had never known the boy who became this man.

Wished he never loved him.

Wished that despite everything he didn't still love him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tobirama shifted nervously as he was dressed in his white bridal kimono. He flinched when one of the maids yanked a strand of his hair to stop him from chewing at his red painted lips. 

He flinched and stood as still as possible eyes downcast. He figeted his fongers, folded and hidden away in the large wide sleeves.

He pushed down the cold anxiety even as his stomach roiled in suspense. 

He remembered when Tajima-san told him he would be wed to Madara and Izuna. Remembered how his father wouldn't look him in the eyes. Remembered father telling him about his own marriage to Tajima-san.

Tobirama had grown up with Madara and Izuna, he hadn't been raised and grown up the same way his father had, and he couldn't find it in himself to truly resent his situation. 

But he wished he had been given a choice.

Wished he could have been allowed to choose whether he loved his adoptive brothers as more than siblings and friends.

Wished he could be more than adoptive son of the clan head, more than the intended of the clan heirs, wished he could have had more freedom in his life. 

But Tobirama was nothing if not logical and pragmatic, and he knew nothing he did could change the inevitable outcome.

He and his siblings and his father did not have that much sway.

Did not have those kinds of choices open to them.

Did not have that freedom.

And that, that was the most painful thing of all.

So Tobirama took a deep fortifying breath and stared into the mirror with determination. Eyes cool and face set in a mask of serenity. He would not show weakness. 

He would not cry. He had known this was coming since he was twelve. He was ready, whether he wanted to be or not.


	17. Temple by the Sea (2)

Izuna wakes up to a faint draft. He feels groggy and his head is heavy. For a moment he just lays there, exhausted, until the memories of his mission come back to him and he shoots up in a near panic.

He reaches for weapons that aren't there as he takes in his surroundings. Izuna...has no idea where he is. The room is comfortable if modestly furnished, there were shelves and nicknacks scattered about everywhere.

Interesting shells, bits of seaglass, bead, and animal bones, sketches of everything from various anatomies to plants, carved firugres, and puzzle boxes, ink brushes, art suplies, and paper, insects in little pin cases, feathers, and various dried herbs and flowers strung about the ceiling. Hell there was one wall that was just solid bookshelf, with large random spaces and a lot of extra room that looked odd but still. Even then It was a lot of books.

Another thing of note was the Two large shogi doors that had a beautiful, and painstakingly exact, map of the night sky and various constellations painted on them.

Izuna highly doubted he had been captured by an enemy, and looking down at himself those suspicions were confirmed.

His wounds had been treated, he wasonly wearing his pants and shinobi mesh top, making the bandages across his chest easily visible.

Still this was an incredibly bizarre situation. As far as he knew this whole area was uninhabited, mostly because of it's distance at the furthest edges of senju Uchiha territory and the rocky outcrops and coral reefs that made even small boats extremely risky.

Most didn't know this tiny stretch of beach even existed, and it was largly considered near worthless.

Surrounded by sandy terrible soil, and risky swamplands, only to reach unnavigable waters that though good for fishing were also full of dangerous currents and was a breeding ground for sharks.

Izuna rubbed his eyes, flaring his sharigan, but there was nothing. No genjutsu of any kind, though the whole room seemed to have a glow of benign chakra about it. Unlike any Izuna had ever felt.

He stood warily, glancing about the room in search of his armor, his weapons, and supplies. He didn't see any of it.

Izuna stood from the futon he was laying on, slow to drag himself up as various aches and pains made themselves known. He balanced himself on the wall, wyes still scanning about the room as he tried to decide whether to fo out the painted shogi, or the other shogi door on the other end of the room, this one plain.

The choice was made for him when his nose caught the wafting smell of cooking, and he headed to the plain door, sliding it open and finding himself in a hallway. There were several other rooms but the doors to them all were open, and they were all clearly unoccupied. 

Without even a futon or tatami on the bare wood floors.

Curiosity growing he crept in the direction of the mouthwatering scent. He came upon a small and very traditional kichen, with three woodburning stoves, a door to qhat was most likely the cellar, a pantry, and various ingredients hanging or placed neatly on shelves.

There was a kotatsu set out of the way, and upon it there was a rather nice if simple layout. A pot of fresh brewed tea with an empty cup set next to it, a bowl of miso and another of steaming white rice, and some grilled fish and tempura. 

Izuna looked about, once more trying to use his eyes to dispell any possible genjutsu, or perhaps spy a hidden watcher. Once more he found nothing, though that strange chakra presence was soaked into this entire room as well.

Odd.

He sat warily but his stomach growled voraciously and he tentatively picked up the chopsticks, suspiciously nibbling a bit of the fish. It certainly seemed safe enough.

His stomach clenched and let out a louder gurgle and Izuna threw caution to the wind as he dug in. Aniki would be so disappointed with him, but he was to hungry, and this food was to food, for him to care.

He was just finishing off the last of his rice when a heard the faintest of sounds. His head jerked up and he stood, straining to hear more.

Music. And where there is music doubtlessly there must be a person out there making it. His found himself scrambling up and rushing out of the room towards the noise. Curiosity burning through him. 

Whoever was playing the flute doubtlessly was also the one who had healed and fed him.

He found himself slamming open the main doors of the strange building he had found himself in and sprinting towards the notes that got louder and louder the closer he got.

Only to screech to a halt, eyes wide and sharigan coming to life out of sheer disbelief because kami samma.

Izuna stood on that small bare bit of sandy beach, and watched in awe as what could only be a spirit or young kami danced upon the clear blue waves. Not a ripple under his light steps.

Dolphins leaping and whistling around him, dancing with him, as he played a high mischievous tune on the beautifully crafted reed panpipes.

The cision was pale, with seafoam hair and pearlescent skin, and eyes the color of red coral, the red of the sunset on the open sea, of blood in eerily still water.

Red lines decorated his face, and swept across his body in hypnotic switling designs, like underwater currents.

Red eyes glanced at him and Izuna couldn't breathe, his breath catching in his lungs as his cheeks pinked. The Kami lowered his instrument, soft pink lips turned faintly downward on an otherwise blank serene face.

Izuna panicked and turned as if hoping the Kami was looking at something behind him only to stumble and fall on his rear in a rather embarrassing display.

Because it wasn't a house behind him that he had come from.

It was a temeple. Small and slightly run down and clearly forgotten but a temple all the same.

The soft swish of seabreezes and a shadow falling over him had Izuan looking up. Gulping as he flushed brilliant red in mortification. He had just flaied and fallen on his ass in front of a divine being.

The spirit opened its mouth and Izuna didn't dare to even breathe as the enthralling creature spoke...

"Exactly how hard were you hit in the head?"

"What?" Izuna choked out.


	18. Snowy Foxs and Grinning Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whelp I have officially passed the point of no return. I can only lable this as crack treated seriously. 
> 
> The Fouth Shinobi War was a complete and utter clusterfuck, and though ultimately the shinobi countries won, the years of death, and pain and destruction left a sour taste in Hamura' mouth.
> 
> He was very disappointed in his brother.
> 
> So he decides to change things. Thus he sends back three souls and one conciousness to try and prevent derail the tragedies of the future.
> 
> Which is how Minato finds himself living with the Kyuubi no Yoko while raising his suddenly infantile former wife and son.
> 
> He very seriously questions the Shinigami's decision making, but then decides that all in all it is still somehow more rational than whatever the sage would have come up with.
> 
> Minato found himself severely disenchanted with Hagoromo Ototsuki all things considered. 
> 
> Either way this is not about Minato and Kurama's misadventures, and possible future relationship. 
> 
> That is a completely different story.
> 
> No this is about Tobirama, and his adoption into this weird little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can not currently remember what story becauseit's been a while since I read it, but there was one author in particular who mentioned that Tobirama's affinity for water could have been discovered at a VERY young age because his family tried to drown him.
> 
> (Edit: so I couldn't remember what story I got the attempted drowning idea from but DancingJadeDragon proved to be very helpful and let me know in the comments! 
> 
> I appreciate the help, and the totally amazing story I got the whole "Senju tried to drown little Tobirama " inspiration from is- "All You're Giving Me is Fiction", By: DonKoogrr. If you haven't read it it's really good.)
> 
> I have had the whole MinaKura timetravle thing on the backburner for a while, and ended up having a sock full of plot batteries hit me in the face and thus this monstosity was born.
> 
> Possible future pairings imminent. 
> 
> Also I have decided that the mixing of the residual kyuubi chakra has basically turned Naruto and Kushina into Hanyo.

Kurama, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, the Kyuubi no Yoko, the literal God of Kitsune , looked down imposingly at the tiny blonde human, holding the even tinier swaddled bundle of white hair and red eyes.

"No."

Minato pouted up at said Demon Fox, utterly unintimidated and unimpressed with said Fox's posturing. On his part, Kurama knew EXACTLY where Naruto got his infamous Puppy Eye no Jutsu from, and it had certainly never been Kushina.

The fox struggled to not look away from the big watery blue orbs that seemed to stare beseechingly into whatever passed for his soul.

He was a centuries old demon construct of chakra and rage sage damnit! He would not be cowed by some tiny blonde huma s admittedly very persuasive puppy dog eyes.

"The Kit belongs with it's FAMILY Minato. Weren't YOU the one who said that we shouldn't change the past more than ABSOLUTELY necessary?"

"But Kurama! They tried to drown him!" Minato glared up in offense at the fox, appalled. 

"Clearly they didn't succeed." The Kyuubi deadpanned, utterly unsympathetic. 

"I can't just send a child back to people who would DO something like that! What if they try again?!"

"Clearly this attempt, and any theoretical future ones as well, all failed. As we both know he lived quiet well into maturity." Kurama said, trying to seem unfazed even as he found he could no longer look into those big, accusing blue eyes. Instead he began lazily examining his great black claws.

Seriously, no grown creature should ever look that vulnerable and accusing and heartwrenchingly dissapointed. Especially not somone as dangerous as the Namikaze. 

"He shouldn't HAVE to survive such things though! Not at this age, and especially not from his CLAN from his FAMILY. I mean just look at him!

With his ittle bitty ears, and his chubby ickle cheeks, and his big dewy eyes, and his fluffy baby hair! I won't just ABANDON HIM!"

Kuama burried his muzzle in his paws and decided this was some bizarre form of punishment from his uncle.

I mean he already thought that before, but now it was really starting to set in.

"In case you have forgotten this is the warring clans era. Age doesn't matter the way it did in your time. Humans die all the time, I have seen many of your kind slaughter newborne kits without remorse. It's life, and life isn't fair."

Kurama risked a glance up after a period of silence and quickly found himself backpedaling at the look of anger, and agony, and greif on Minato's face.

"I know that. Tou think I don't.? Hell MY OWN SON suffered as much before we were sent back and I qas given another chance. A chance to raise him right.

I...I can't knowling leave a child, any child, no matter the consequences, to suffer like that. Not when I have the ability to step in."

Kurama winced in guilt and sighed in defeat.

"Fine. You can keep it." He grumbled refusing to look at the tiny human.

Minato's mood did an instant 180 and kuram almost shiverd at the resemblance to another shinobi well known for sudden mood changes.

Eyuck. He did not ever want to associate Minato with that tree hugging weirdo.

Kurama sent the grinning Minato an exasperated glare as the Blonde practically skipped passed him further into their cave system home. Kurama huffed and shrunk down.

He shook drug sharp claws through long red hair with it's scarred braids.

If his eyes strayed down past swaying hips to rest on a round firm ass well he deserved it for all he put up with, dealing with the infuriatingly adorable yondaime.

Not that he was looking at the mans ass, nor that he thought the blonde was adorable. Nope. Not at all.

Shukaku could go bury his head, Kurama was NOT WHIPPED.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobirama was curled up in Kaa-saan's study/library, sitting contently in what Tou-san had dubbed the "kids corner". A small portion of the sizeable cave set aside and filled with pillows and blankets, and a kotatsu. 

As well as kids books and practice supplies for writting and seal making, and crayons and paints and blank paper for drawing and coloring. 

Tobirama was currently reading an in depth study on elemental natures and possible influences of ones nature on their innate skills, traits, and combat styles.

It was written by a Yamanka and Nara pair interestingly enough and was an engaging and very enjoyable read. Though he was curious as to how Kaa-san came across it.

A loud shriek cut through the relaxing silence and Tobirama rolled his eyes as his lips twitched. 

Naruto-nii came barreling into the room and dove under Kaa-san's desk. Barely making it before Kushina-nee came charging in. Red hair flying about in her fury just like Tou-san's when uncle Shukaku visited. Or when stupid people tried to challenge him.

Tobirama quirked an amused brow and held back a giggle because Kushina's skin was dyed bright blue from the neck down, her usually vibrant red tails a deep purple now instead, as well as a good half the length of her hair. She was wrapped in a towel and was dripping water on the floor even as more of it steemed of her skin, her long fluffy ears pressed flat.

Tobirama had a pretty good idea of what prank Naruto had pulled this time. He burried his head further in his book lest Kushina see his grin and turn her wrath on him.

"Where is he!!?" She snarled, eyes dark violet in fury. Tobirama shrugged and listened as she stormed off, fangs bared.

After a few minutes of silence Naruto peeked out from under the desk, grinning at him in grateful relief. 

"You're the best Otuoto!" He smiled, gold tinted ears perked up and flicking mischievously .

"Uh-huh. You better find a better hiding place Onii-san, Before Kushina-nee comes back."

Naruto chuckled nervously and darted off in the opposite direcrion. Tobirama watched until the fluffy gold tails disappeared from his line of sight, and he finally let a few soft giggles out at his elder siblings antics.

He wondered breifly if he would have had something like this with his birth family. He knew he had blood siblings, Kaa-san was always willing to awnser his questions, but...his birth family certainly hadn't wanted him.

Not his parents at least. He didn't know about his possible siblings.

Maybe one day, when he was older....a scream cut through his thoughts and he gigled again.

Sounds like Kushina managed to catch Naruto.


	19. Scattered Moonlight (3)

Tajima smirked, pulling his beutiful moonbeam into his arms. It was hard to beleive Tsukiyama was a senju. His beauty was so gentle around his son, so innocent and softspoken.

He had finally managed to send Madara away (his son had training) and had Tsukiyama all to himself once more. He grasped his moonbeam close, brushing a handthrough messy white strands. Tsukiyama would look so ethereal with his hair grown out. Like a celestial spirit.

Red eyes, vibrant as the sharigan, widened at him. Becoming even more striking with the pink blush spreading over pale cheeks. Tsukiyama cleared his throat unsurely and Tajima chuckled warmly.

"Now Tsuki, there is no need to be so nervous." He said, drawing closer, eager to at last get a taste of those soft looking lips. There would be no interruptions this time. With the porch door firmly shut so he could back his moonbeam up against it. Press their bodies together, feel the shiver climb up that elegantly curved spine.

He drew close enough to almost brush their lips together when the bedroom door was yanked open. He groaned in exasperation and thumped his head against the shogi. 

Damnit. He hadn't bothered to lock the front door. No one was SUPPOSED to be interupting him today, and even if Tsukiyama had run out the unlocked door he hardly would have gotten far. Not with his chakra sealed and in one of the most heavily warded buldings in the center of the uchiha compound. 

"Tsuki-san! Tsuki-san! Oh, hi Tou-san! What are you doing?!" Tajima pulled away, "Absolutely nothing Madara." He said, eyebrow twitching slightly, not that his son noticed.

"I thought you were in lessons."

"I asked Sensei if I could skip today because I wanted to introduce Tsuki-san to Izu-kun! I thought Izu-kun would really like him, cause Tsuki-san is so nice and pretty and smart!"

Madara hefted his youger brother up proudly as the toddler burbled curiously, attempting to shove a foot in his mouth. Tajima ignored his moonbeams stiffled snort of amusement as he facepalmed.

Of course. He cursed Katsuo and the old trainers twisted sense of humor. Bastard. Tajima was so reassigning him to training the four year olds in chakra control. See who was laughing THEN.

"That is very nice Madara but me and Tuskiyama were busy, why don't you go back to your lessons and you can introduce Izuna to him tomorrow. "

Madara pouted in disappointment, "But..." Tsukiyama slipped expertly from Tajima's distracted grasp and suddenly had an armful of babling toddler.

"Now Tajima, there is no point in sending them away now. Madara has already brought Izu-kun," another clearly reprsed sound of amusement, "all the way here. We weren't doing anything IMPORTANT. "

Tajima looked at that sweet soft smile and saw the challenge there. Well then. Two could play that game. He smirked back, taking in the sight of Tsukiyama, holding TAJIMA'S son at his hip. The small wide eyed black haired Uchiha babe curiously trying to grasp white strands.

"Of course. We can simply get back to it later, after all, we have plenty of time." He chuckled at the slight tightness around Tsukiyama's eyes, as that smile became even sweeter, red eyes narrowing slightly. 

"Quite." Tsukiyama ground out, before turning his attention to the children, aggressively ignoring Tajima. Madara sent him a curiously suspicious look but Tajima just chuckled and ruffled his childs hair making Madara fluff up like an angry kitten.


	20. Terms of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna probably be skipping around this verse pretty Willy nilly, so the related dabbles will not be in any particular linear order timeframe wise, just fire warning.
> 
> This is a MadaTobi fic, it will be angsty.
> 
> Izuna wasn't killed just seriously injured and rendered sterile by the complications caused by infection from his wound. Hashirama offers Tobirama's hand in marriage as recompense and as a way to broker peace, revealing his brothers status as a functional hermaphrodite, and thus Tobirama's ability to bare children.
> 
> Madara accepts, but not for the right reasons.
> 
> He is infuriated by his brothers terrible injury at Tobirama's hands and at the fact that his brothers sterilization not only resulted in the elders declaring Izuna a cripple and no longer fit to be heir, but the fact his beloved baby brother can no longer have a family of his own.
> 
> Tobirama suffers as a result.

Madara stood holding his newborn daughter, easily ignoring the commotion of the medics in the room tending to his exhausted spouse. 

He starred at the small babe, with her pale face tinted pink and scrunched up, little nose wrinkled and eyes still squinted shut against the outside world and he felt a warmth in his chest he could not describe. She was perfect, with her already head full of dark hair, and her chubby cheeks, so innocent and fragile.

Tobirama was in a haze, the sounds of the medics like static underneath the ringing in his ears. Everything seemed slow and blurred, to bright. His body aches, and was also somehow quietly numb and he felt simultaneously far lighter and yet also as if he were weighted down. Sinking into the depths of his own element, dragged down by lead weights.

"Madara-sama, the birth was very hard on..."

Madara waved away the medic, completely disinterested in what he had to say. The senju would be fine, he had no interest in anything other than introducing his firstborn to those waiting outside his home, eager for a glimpse of the new Uchiha princess.

Something nagged at the back of Tobirama's mind, something important that slowly but surely pushed through the thick wool filling his head. He blinked past the spots in his vision, something was wrong, something was missing, but he couldn't for the life of him think of what.

Still the panicked feeling increased, and for a moment he managed some temporary clarity. Eyes going wide as his breath hitched he forced a trembling hand, weak and feeling unusually frail, to rest on his abdomen. His baby! His baby was gone! Where was his baby?!

"Madara-sama, please, this is quite urgent..."

"Do what you must, I am busy, the clan is eager to celebrate my daughter's naming."

"But Madara-sama, your husband..."

Madara did not even acknowledge the nervous looking medic as he strode out of the room with his infant daughter. Not even glancing back at the Senju lying frail and exhausted on the blood soaked futon sheets.

He had already exited the room, and thus didn't hear the resulting cries and desperate pleas, not with the silencing wards on the birthing chambers.

He didn't hear as Tobirama screamed with vocal cords, already exhausted and raw, for his child. Delirious and unresponsive to the medics attempts to calm him. Unable to feel as the ex-Senju's chakra screamed and tore at itself, not under all the seals they had placed on his so called "wife".

The medics frantically tried to restrain the man, as he screamed and cried and pleaded. Where was his baby!? Where had she gone!? He needed his baby!? Please, Please give him back his baby!! Even with their distaste for the Senju it was heart wrenching and painful to witness. 

This, this was cruelty of the worst kind, to take a newborn babe from its mother's arms, the man had not even held his newborn after the difficult nineteen hour birth. Even the most apathetic of the attending medics was severely discomforted as they watched this man, a man once called an Oni of the battlefield, reaper of their kin, beg and plead and son so brokenly for his child.

They would not wish such on their worst enemy. Ironic, then, isn't it. That many would have claimed this very senju as such.

They tried to calm him down, to sedate him and keep him from injuring himself. He was so very weak already, and he was still torn and sluggish bleeding. This kind of stress and exertion was terrible for his health, especially after just giving birth.

He screamed and clawed weakly, but he was to tired, in to much pain, to put up any true struggle and they sedated him, the poppy concoction putting him under swiftly once they were able to administer it without harming him. 

Even once he fell unconscious he still whimpered unconsciously, slurring pleas for his child, slow tears dripping down cheeks slack with drugged sleep.

The medics finished tending him in silence. The atmosphere tense and uncomfortable. They may not have any love lost on the senju but....They could not help the guilt and discomfort when faced with the desperate pleas and struggles of a new mother.

What Madara-sana had done.....it wasn't right.


	21. Terms of Peace (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a pretty big leap ahead in the terms of Peace verse just so you know.
> 
> Madara and the Uchiha regret. They regret so much.
> 
> It's not enough.
> 
> Also I may do a small branch of this with a happier ending because I am currently making myself feel so guilty for doing this to poor Tobi.

Izuna is sitting with Tobirama in the Albino's room as the Uchiha Matriarch happily shows him his nephew. Izuna smiled and says some softly Madara can't quite hear from where he watches silently from the doorway. Tobirama smiles back softly, cradling the babe close and rocking it, cooing down at the newborn in his arms lovingly.

Madara takes a deep fortifying breath before stepping through the door and into his Wi...Husb....spouses room. He still doesn't know what exactly he is supposed to refer to Tobirama as.

His brother sends him a dark accusing look as Tobirama freezes, staring at Madara with wide terrified red eyes. Madara raises his hands non-threatening and informs his brother that his students are looking for him. Izuna buffs and gets up, assuring Tobirama that he will visit again soon.

Not that the Albino hears him. No Tobirama is to hyper focused on Madara now to notice anything more than the child he was now practically curled around. As if terrified that Madara would rip the babe from his arms. 

(but hadn't he? Hadn't he ripped away every previous child his spouse had bore him? Hadn't he ignored the pleas and cries? Hadn't he already set a precedent of cruelty and cold indifference to his Matriarchs feelings and pain?)

Izuna shoves past his elder brother to leave the room, not sparing his aniki another glance. Madara couldn't say he didn't deserve his brothers anger, his disappointment.

He approached his spouse like one would a cornered animal, hands raised non threatening as he grew closer. Speaking soft and reassuring, keeping his voice pitched as soothing and gentle as possible. "Don't worry Tobirama. I'm not here to take your baby. I promise, you're safe, no one will ever take him away from you. That's it, just calm down. I promise nothing will happen to either of you."

He couldn't describe the feeling of relief when Tobirama actually relaxed as he continued to murder soft promises and reassurances. Still skittish and wary but at least not at the precipice of another breakdown. For now at least.

Madara honestly didn't know what was worse. When Tobirama did have a breakdown, screaming and crying and begging, pressing himself into a corner and pleading pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease don't take his baby.

Or when the Albino desperately tried to "negotiate". Tried to offer Madara his body, tried to offer sex, tried to offer up carrying another child, just please, please let him keep this ONE. Please don't take his baby.

Both of them ripped at Madara, heart and soul, to know he had done this. He had reduced another man to this, this mindlessly terrified thing. That he had done this to the person he had married, whose body he had ripped four children from already.

The man he was supposed to care for and protect, who he had sworn before the gods to treat fairly and honorably as any rightful Husband should.

What worth did his word hold now?

"The medics tell me you almost finished your breakfast today. That's very good Tobirama, did you like it? I can make sure that they make it for you more often."

Tobirama just looked at him, not directly, he never looked at Madara directly. Not anymore. No Tobirama wanted his carefully from the corner of his eye, never daring to risk "challenging" his Lord husband. The albino shivered and curled silently tighter around the shuffling babe in his arms, the child whining slightly at it's mothers near smothering grip.

Madara continued closer, walking slow and being sure to ma's all his movements slow and clear, nothing sudden the Yamanaka had warned him sternly all those years ago.

He spoke soft and calm, coaxing, even when he knew his hopes were for naught. He almost never got a lucid response. Sure enough Tobirama was to focused on the now whimpering babe, rocking the child almost desperately to calm it. Cooing and humming broken uneven snatches of rhymes and children's songs.

Still the Albino eyed him warily from his peripheral. Fearful and wary, just waiting for the other show to drop, for Madara to do something, to perhaps go back on his word.

Madara wouldn't, but he couldn't fault the man for not trusting him.

"Hashirama asked to see you again," the pale bony form tensed, clutching the swaddled infant wide eyed and shaking. The babe let out a thin cry of discomfort and Tobirama relaxed his grip marginally, whimpering soft soothing apologies to his son. Madara could already see the beginnings of panic and hurried to reassure his spouse.

"He won't try to take your baby. Not again. He is very sorry about it, he just didn't understand at the time. He wants to apologize for distressing you. He was just trying to help. He knows he was wrong now."

Tobirama still watched him, breathing short and quick, but not hyperventilating. Not yet. He held his child tighter am scorched further back on the bed. Further from where Madara sat in the visitors chair.

Madara swallowed, holding his hands up again in surrender. "If you don't want him to visit that's fine. It's okay, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. It's your choice."

Tobirama seemed to settle, to take a deep breath and force himself to calm, turning his head away and looking submissively down at his lap. "Whatever my Lord husband decides I will obey the wisdom of his decision."

Madara bites back a frustrated curse, swallowing hiss pain and guilt. He had no right to be frustrated. Not when faced with the consequences of his own actions. He took a shaky breath and nodded. "Of course. Just let me know if you change your mind Tobirama."

From there Madara...didn't know what to do, what to say. Yet he didn't want to leave. Not yet. It was so rare Tobirama had a good day like this, the Uchiha Clan head wanted to take advantage of this time with his spouse. Before Tobirama's condition took another inevitable downturn.

So he spoke about anything and everything. As long as he didn't think it would set Tobirama off. The weather, the season, the people at the tower, Hikaku, the gardens. Anything, vainly hoping it would draw out any reaction from his spouse.

It never did.

Eventually there was a knock on the door and Hikaku nervously peeked his head in. Madara-sana had an important meeting with the elders that could not be postponed. Again.

Madara sighed and stood, forcing down the bile when Tobirama flinched. He said his goodbyes, and slowly made himself turn and walk away. Still he couldn't get the glimpse of the child he had seen for that brief second from his minds eye.

When he stepped into the hall and slid the door closed he shivered.

The cracked and flaking paper like skin and black sclera of the newborn always worked a shiver down his spine, but he aggressively pushed down his own disquiet the sight of his stillborn son always caused.

After all, he only had himself to blame.


	22. The Birds and the Bees (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna meets his estranged son.
> 
> Not that he is aware of that yet.

Obito screams and struggles, kicking out as frightened tears soaked his blindfold. He heard people saying things, telling him to calm down, that he was safe, that no one would hurt him. NO! Nononononono! He wouldn't listen! He wouldn't fall for their tricks! His clan had warned about the Uchiha's trickery. He wouldn't fall for it! He wouldn't!

He hears the shogi slam open violently and he jumps, flinching as the people.who had been surrounding him jerked away. He almost thought to run, but the BURNINGHOTTOBRIGHTTOSTRONGTOMUCH chakra that suddenly suffused the room had him whimpering, trying to draw his sensors sight close and hide from the suffocating chakra.

He hears loud thumping footsteps, and he presses as far back as possible on the Mattress he's sitting on, pressing into the corner. "What is going on in here?! Don't you see you are clearly terrifying him!" The voice was loud and booming, Obito curled more into himself, covering his head. That reminded him of uncle Hashi's shouty voice when he had to be louder than the elders.

He cried out when he felt a large gloved hand wrapped around his arm. He tried to jerk away, but the grip was to hard and he pushed futiley at the hand on his arm. He heard a sigh, and the voice spoke softer, the burning angry exasperated chakra easing up. Obito hadn't even known he was shaking until he was no longer being smothered and drowned in choking magma and suffocating ash.

He felt the knot on the back of his blindfold being undone, and he froze, the cloth finally came undone and Obito winced. The glare of the sudden light assaulting his eyes had him squinting against the brightness. Until his sights cleared and he was looking straight into the eyes of the most feared Uchiha on the Battlefield.

He felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. Like a rabbit pinned by a wolf. His eyes widened and he went so still he wasn't even sure he was really breathing. Madara Uchiha. Scourge of the Battlefield. Clan Head of the Uchiha. The only shinobi able to fight toe to toe against his Uncle.

He could feel his heartbeat in his throat, his blood rushing in his ears, as the adrenalin pounding through his veins had him shaking. The man in front of him sighed and exasperation and he was pulled into a warm clothed chest. He tensed, eyes wide. But, nothing happened. Confusion bubbled inside him and he furrowed his brow because what?

Another voice, lightningstreakingthroughthecloudsburningforgefires. "I told you the senju couldn't be trusted aniki. Though I have to admit, I didn't think even they would stoop as low to abduct one of our children."

Obito was confused, and frightened, and what the hell was going on?! He couldn't help flinching back from the man who had walked up next to the Uchiha Clan Head. Uchiha Izuna his Kaa'sans rival on the battlefield. The man looked exactly like his Bounty Poster.

At this point Obito couldn't take it. He couldn't hold in the pressure of frustration, and terror, and confusion building in his chest. "What are you talking about! If anyone is stopping to new lows it's YOU! I'm a Senju! You Uchiha are crazy!"

Both brothers frowned, and Obito had him being picked up against his will, "What are you doing! Put me down! My Ka...Tou-San is going to kick your buts!" He was sat down in front of a mirror and told to look at his reflection. He glared, because what kind of trick was this?! The brothers shared a look and made him turn his head and look at his own reflection.

He had red eyes. Red eyes with a spinning Tomoe. No. No it wasn't true. He jerked away, and at last Madara Uchiha let him go as he backed away from them. Desperately trying to dispel whatever Genjutsu they had used, but another glance at the mirror and nothing changed.

"You are an Uchiha." Madara said grimly, Izuna standing next to his brother with his arms crossed triumphantly. Smug at being proven right about the Senju. Obito started hyperventilating, his vision going spotty. He saw the brothers look worried, moving to approach him as he swayed on his feet.

The last thing he saw before darkness took hi sight was the hands reaching to catch him before he hit the floor.

##########################################

Hashirama had never seen his Otuoto like this. Tobirama looked terrified. Pacing as he tugged at his hair. Teeth grit as he freaked out. "I'm sure It's just a misunderstanding Tobira, Madara would never let his clan or allies just kidnap a young child like that. I'm sure Obito-kun is just fine."

Even Hashirama knew he didn't sound that convincing. Tobirama punched his fist through a wall, shaking, and Hashirama shot out of his seat, rushing to flutter around his younger brother. "If a single hair on my son's head is hurt I swear they will regret it." Tobirama grit out.

Hashirama blanched, eyes wide. No. No don't worry Tobi, he is sure that Obito-kun is fine. He'll send a message to Madara. Everything Wil be fine. He pulled his Otouto into his arms, and Hashirama isn't sure if it's to comfort his beloved brother, or to keep Tobirama from storming the Uchiha compound like a tidal wave of protective mother instincts and rage.

He sincerely hoped his trust in Madara wasn't misplaced. He didn't know what he would do, if anything happened to his nephew.


	23. The Food Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I got inspired for this from reading a comment thread in CreativeSweets story "Darker Than Ebony".
> 
> The Senju clan have lost. The Uchiha launched a surprise siege on the Senju compound, the Clan had been unprepared. For once Tobirama's sensing failing them with the chakra suppressors the Uchiha were using. To pay for all those tags, it must have been hideously expensive.
> 
> Either way, they found themselves being overwhelmed. Being attacked on the tail end of a harsh winter, with their stores down, and unprepared, they were already at a terrible disadvantage.
> 
> With Hashirama recently returned from an exhausting mission, and thus without their strongest defense at his best, things begin looking grimer by the second.
> 
> Then the gates are breached, from there it was a losing fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Senju are predominantly prey animals. Hashirama is the only non prey member of the head family, as he is a wolf, taking after his Hatake Mother.
> 
> Prey animals are usually associated with civilians, and the Majority of Prey Hybrids are Civilian born. They are far rarer among ninja clans. In Fire country there are only two predominantly prey clans. The nara deer clan, and the Senju.
> 
> The thing about prey Hybrids is that they are more fertile than predators, another thing about prey Hybrids, especially among senju, is that many are born intersex.
> 
> No one is sure why this is exactly but it makes prey Hybrids valuable in the predominantly predator clans. Especially as like a predator can only be born if there is a predator in the ancestry, prey can only be born if there is prey ancestry.
> 
> The war between Senju and Uchiha had been going on for generations. The Senju have no idea what the Uchiha truly intended to do with them if the Sharigan welders ever came out the victors.
> 
> The Uchiha have spent years making plans for when they won and took the Senju as their vassal's as they always should have been. Much like the Nara were vassal to the Akimichi Bears. The Senju had spent to long denying their place on the food chain, but no longer. 
> 
> After all, there is a reason the Senju are the only Noble prey clan. Prey do not belong among such positions, the Senju were an aberration in a world where the ruling powers and positions were dominated by predators.

Tobirama was tense, ears pressed flat as he shared at the dirt in front of where he was made to kneel next to the rest of his family. Hashirama had been gagged and the hurt in his brothers eyes at what Hashirama perceived as his best friends betrayal made Tobirama's heart twist painfully.

His Anija should have known better, but Hashirama had always been to optimistic, to easy to trust. Tobirama fought back the urge to shake, fighting down his prey instincts at being surrounded and rendered helpless by all these predators, and even so he couldn't help the frightened twitching of his nose. The slight tremble of his ears. 

He could hear the quick staccato of his own heart pounding in his skull, and he was sure the Uchiha could hear it as well. He had failed. He was supposed to be the early warning, his sensing was supposed to be the strongest ever seen in all of fire and he had FAILED. It made his breaths come short and his eyes burn, as he listened to the sounds of his clan being rounded up like so many sacrificial lambs.

Touka snarled and cursed next to him behind her own gag. Her strong kangaroo tail had to be tied down after she kneecapped one of her subduers with the muscular appendage.

Tobirama could hear the cries of the children and non-combatants. Could hear the struggles and curses of his fellow senju shinobi as they were similarly subdued and forced to kneel, tied together in a large group hand and foot to prevent any attempts at attack or escape. 

Much of the compound was actively burning from all the fire jutsu the Uchiha had so easily thrown about, and if he had the energy he would wonder at the fact they seemed to be putting said fires out now that the battle was done.

Now that at last the Senju had fallen.

He heard his father raise his own voice, shouting his name, and Tobirama jerked as a shadow fell across him. Unable to react in time before a large hand was seizing him by his bound wrists and dragging him from beside his family.

Tajima Uchiha. Tobirama kicked and struggled and snarled in impotent fury and hopeless resistance. Red eyes wide with terror as he was forced in front of his whole clan, dropped at the feet of his former rival and Madara Uchiha.

His clan was crying out, shouting, his brother was wide eyed and fighting against ropes and seals and the guards holding him back much like Touka and Father. Father was screaming curses at the Uchiha, and Tajima only smirked.

"Uchiha!" He yelled, getting everyone's attention. Not that it was necessary when everyone was already watching, some more willingly than others. Still the Uchiha warriors raised a loud triumphant cry in response and Tajima smirked.

"This day is a day that shall be marked in the history of our clan! We have triumphed at last and undeniably over the Senju!" More cheering and Tobirama snarled weakly, trying to kick out and struggled away as a smirking Izuna tangled clawed fingers in his white hair. Turning him and pushing him onto his chest. Holding him down as he struggled.

Tobirama wished desperately at that moment for the comfort of the armor that had been taken from him, taken like the armor and weapons of every fighter of his clan. He wished even for at least his fur or his happuri, as he felt a second set of hands force his ass up. Now he knew why he had been tied the way he had, calf to thigh, and his eyes widened impossibly.

He couldn't hold back the shaking now as he tried, desperately, to struggle, to fight, to get away. It was hopeless. Anija was crying, Father and Touka were screaming and cursing, along with many others of the Clan.

Tajima was still talking, but Tobirama couldn't make out any of the words past his own desperate terror as his pants and undergarments were shredded, claws teasing across the bared skin and tugging teasingly at his tail. Brushed down to his front and fondled his length into twitching with reluctant intrest. Broad unfamiliar hands roaming over places untouched by anyone other than himself before now as slimmer hands held his he'd and shoulders down.

Shame choked him and his eyes burnedburnedburned as he fought back tears of mortification and humiliation. His shirt was similarly done anyway with. Torn away with ease, this time by the hands of his once rival as Izuna whispers little mockeries, and smug words of triumph, Madara voicing his own sentiments of possession and the brothers joint ownership over him now.

He bit back his noises as fingers slipped into his virginal front passage. His cunt trying to drive out the relentless invading digits. He couldn't hold back the few tears that managed to overflow, leaving wet trails through the sweat, and blood, and dirt maring his cheeks. Touching, exploring, STRETCHING him.

He met his father's eyes as Tajima finished his victory speech. Met his Otou-sans burning furious gaze weighed with guilt and his father's own horror at wheat was happening to his second born. The feel of slick beginning to slip from inside him and dribble down his thighs had him flushing, and he could no longer look in his father's eyes. Turning his head away and clenching shut crimson orbs in shame. His arousal building against his will, precum leaking from his steadily hardening member in spite of his own thoughts on the matter.

"Now witness our final victory! The consummation of our great triumph!"

Tobirama knew what was going to happen as soon as those fingers pulled out so suddenly, yet he couldn't hold in his scream as Madara rammed his whole length inside. The sudden stretch forcing his back to arch as Izuna continued to hold him down by his hair. Madara's large hands trapping his hips as he cried and shook.

He hadn't torn, not with the surprisingly careful if rushed stretching. He hadn't torn, but he had never been taken in such a way before, and it still HURT. Soft words in his ears as Izuna whispered poisonous sweet nothings in his ear. Telling him to relax, telling him he could take it, just let go, just give in.

He sobbed as he felt Madara begin to move. Couldn't even find the energy to turn his face away when a rough tongue began lapping the tears from his cheeks. He couldn't hear anything beyond the whispers of his defilers and the pounding of his own heart as his body rocked with the powerful jolting thrusts.

He cried out at the feel of cum spilling deep inside him, of the scrape of rough barbs over his sensitive passage. Forcing him over his own peak so he came messily on the ground and the shredded remnants of his clothes. He shook and wanted nothing more to collapse and curl up. To disappear into the ground, never to be seen again.

And then he felt as Madara pulled out, and he felt the weak flutter of relief that it was over, until he felt someone else take Madara's place. Slim hands, sharp claws, full lips and clever teeth on one of his ears, and he knew it was Izuna as his passage was filled once more.

Madara was at his head now. Taking him by the chin, forcing him to open his eyes. He was grateful, that at least he could not see his clan or the watching Uchiha with Madara so close I'm front of him.

Tajima Uchiha stood but a few feet away however, and Tobirama felt ill at the approval and arousal in the leopards eyes. Felt sick at the glances the elder man sent to where Tobirama knew his father still fought and cursed over the defilement of his son.

Then Madara was nudging against his lips, and Tobirama didn't want this. Didn't want to, but he was terrified of what could happen to his clan if he defied the other. His lips parted and Madara's cock slid into his mouth. Shallowly at least, and Tobirama was terrified the man would force him to take the thick member deeper. He didn't think he could take it. 

Gloved thumbs brushed tears from his cheeks as he was made to meet the lion hybrids eyes. He hated the warmth and reassurance he saw there. It made no sense, and then Izuna gave a particularly sharp thrust and it punched a startled moan from Tobirama before he could stop it.

The rabbit hybrid forgot that brief glimpse of warmth and comfort in his captors gaze as his mouth was fucked near as thoroughly as his dripping cunt.


	24. Back and a little to the left (2)

Tobirama didn't know what he had expected to come from his desperate final technique. Yet as he felt his fingers twitch and the low level aching of his body he found he hadn't expected to still be alive at the very least, but as he slowly found consciousness return to him he knew that such wasn't the case.

He was warm. Surrounded by soft blankets, and laying on a large mattress against fluffy pillows.

Had his students defied his orders and returned for him? Had the technique failed and he had been taken captive? Though enemy captivity was confusing. The bedding he was in didn't quite make sense then. Tobirama doubted the gold and silver brothers or the enemy forces would care for his comfort.

He stretched his senses out and tensed. He was surrounded by Uchiha signatures, but that wasn't what had caused his reaction.

No, what caused panic and confusion to rise in his chest was the sparking-static-coiling-smoke feel that he hadn't felt in years, and the even more worrying feel of starbright-wildfire-volcanic-ash. There was a third signature. One he did not recognize despite the coiled power he could feel from it.

Clearly something had gone wrong with the technique. He knew, on a deep, primal level that these were not the Uchiha he knew. Little discrepancies beyond the signatures of those who should be long dead non withstanding.

Where were the Omega's?

He struggled, eyes slow to open as he slowly and painfully pushed himself up. He needed to take stock of his location. Eyes opening he froze.

Tobirama recognized a nesting room when he saw one. The soft warm blankets and many pillows suddenly made so much more sense, and he tried to call forth his chakra. He did not know what had happened or where exactly he had ended up when the technique went wrong, but nesting rooms had only one purpose.

He pushed down his omega instincts preening at being provided such a nice den and nesting materials as he felt panic begin to set in. He couldn't call forth his chakra. Looking down at himself the culprits were obvious as he threw off the blankets. Gold cuffs on his wrists and ankles. He was dressed in a loose yukata over the bandages wrapped around most of his limbs and torso and nothing more. His armor and weapons gone, and the only ability open to him was his sensing.

Nonononononono!

He began breathing faster, noting that his scent was no longer masked, as bitter spice entered his natural scent. Trapped and helpless in a nesting room, surrounded by dangerous unknowns because these were not his Uchiha clan, and he couldn't predict them the same way, and off his scent suppressors.

So caught up in his mounting terror as possibilities flew threw his mind. Each worse than the last, he didn't notice the approaching signature until the Dorr to the nesting room was thrown open.

He startled, head snapping towards the entrance as an unfamiliar Uchiha entered, followed closely by non other than a much younger Madara and Izuna. Tobirama snarled on instinct and tried to scramble back. Pain lancing through his body at the sudden movement when he found himself being pulled close by the unknown and held still.

Thrashing as much as he could as he whined, his scent becoming even more caustic on the senses with his growing fear. Soothing words and forced to meet a sharigan gaze he slumped. Conscious, but forced to go limp.

He whined again. Terrified of what could come next, but once he was rendered still he was released. Laid down once more as he was carefully tucked in. 

That didn't help when it was explained to him the situation he had now found himself in by this so called "Indra". Madara's "elder brother" (The Madara of his world didn't HAVE any elder brothers left). Izuna holding one of his hands and stroking his hair to sooth him as Madara crooned and gave his typical clumsy attempts at reassurance and comfort.

Tobirama squeezed his eyes shut, even as he couldn't get rid of the image of those warm considering eyes of the eldest Uchiha sibling. The unnatural joy and effervescent excitement in Madara and Izuna's chakra.

He would not be some breeding bitch. He wouldn't.

He had to escape. Before he went into heat.


	25. Terms of Peace (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief moments with Izuna before Tobirama had his big breakdown.

Izuna frowned at his rival, brow furrowed as the Senju sat across from him. Silent and demure as the Albino poured tea. His rival had been acting strange since he had been wed to Izuna's aniki. Izuna had expected bitterness, betrayal, backstabbing, had expected the Senju to argue and refuse to integrate into the clan.

Not that the Senju was given any chances to.

Still.....Izuna let his face smooth out and raised an annoyed brow when Tobirama glanced up at him. The Senju, wouldn't meet his eyes. Which, understandable, but something about it felt off. 

Izuna had unfortunately been on a mission when his niece was born, but when his aniki had allowed him to hold the tiny fragile babe, he had felt such warmth. Izuna honestly hadn't expected Tobirama to actually be able to provide Madara heirs, clearly the Senju hadn't lied about that.

Yet when Izuna gave his begrudging congratulations the Senju tensed and Izuna jumped up to move out of the way when the second cup that was being poured was accidentally knocked over as the Senju dropped the pot.

He hissed in token annoyance, but went to help the Senju clean the mess. Or try to, but the Senju was almost aggressive in cleaning the spill himself.

By the time he left Izuna couldn't quite push down that ill, squirmy feeling in his gut.

That was so out of character for his rival, he knew Tobirama had been withdrawn and suspiciously (in Izuna's opinion at least) behaved, but that reaction...it was just wrong.

He shivered as he shut the shogi, because in that brief moment of panic....his rival had actually seemed afraid of him, and his eyes....

Eyes were important to Uchiha. Of course they were. It was believed they were the window to the soul, and Izuna had always been unsettled by the cold distance held in Tobirama's as they crossed blades.

They weren't cold anymore, but Izuna found he almost wished they were.

Because it was better than the emptiness he saw in that brief moment before fear took over, and that emptiness was painted over.  
___________________________________________________________________

Izuna had talked to his brother after the tea incident, Madara had huffed in exasperation but apologized for his wife's clumsiness, and Izuna had left his Aniki's office.

Yet that uneasy felling only got worse.  
___________________________________________________________________

Izuna had decided to spend more time with the Senju.

Purely for investigative purposes of course. The Senju was clearly up to something. That was all. No other reason. He wasn't worried or anything. Tobirama was HIS rival after all. That meant the Senju MUST be plotting to be acting so weird. That was the only rational explanation.

(If a part of Izuna whispered about denial he pushed it down with all the stubbornness his clan was known for. He wasn't worried. He wasn't.)

After all, Izuna had been rivals with Tobirama since they were children. He knew the albino better than maybe even the man's own brother.

(At the time he didn't know how true that was)

Tobirama was, as much as he hated to admit it, a stubborn bazaars. Strong and fast and terrifyingly intelligent. There was no way his rival could be broken so easily.

(He regrets his original doubts in the beginnings for the rest of his life. He had seen what was going on, and he should have acted sooner. No matter the trouble it may have at first caused with Aniki and the elders. He had seen, but he had taken to long to act.

Every ninja knew such hesitance was one of the primary killers, on and off the battlefield, of any shinobi)  
___________________________________________________________________

Izuna couldn't help but bring concerns to Madara when the Sen, TOBIRAMA, was reported pregnant again.

It had only been a year, the Medics had talked about how difficult the first birth had been. Though they had been weirdly dodgy about many of the details, especially about Tobirama's condition after.

His brother dismissed his concerns, and Izuna...had backed off. He hadn't wanted to fight with his brother. He trusted Madara to know what was best. His aniki was a good man after all.

(He shouldn't have. Izuna should have put his foot down. Should have made Madara acknowledge his concerns. After Izuna had more reason than any to dispose the senju, and if he was raising complaints....

Aniki may be a good man. A good leader. A good father. But he was a terrible husband.)  
___________________________________________________________________

Izuna was present for the birth of his nephews. Twins, identical ones. He had not been in the birthing chambers of course, just outside actually. Old superstitions and all that. The medics never let in anyone other than the father.

That was fine, and Izuna waited, impatient and nervous, because Tobirama had taken this pregnancy so hard, and now that he was actually paying attention to his rivals physical health it was worrying.

Still the Medics were professionals and well trained, and aniki was there. For all Madara's distance with his wife Izuna was sure his aniki would help Tobirama in such a fragile state.

When the door opened he stood eager to greet the two new members of his family.

(He hadn't known, not right away, that his aniki HADN'T done anything to help the Senju. Hadn't been there to comfort and encourage Tobirama. That his beloved aniki had only cared to take his children into his arms as soon as they were wiped clean to meet their clan and family.

Not even giving their mother the chance to hold his newborns after another straining labor.

There is a bitterness to that memory now. A stain that forever mars the joy he had felt at first, meeting his mischievous little nephew's for the first time.)  
___________________________________________________________________

Izuna was ashamed when the Medics first cleared Tobirama for visitors and he dropped by to see his once rival. He didn't have words.

He had been so excited to, much as he hated to admit. He had wanted to visit Tobi as soon as he was cleared, but unfortunately once again he was on a mission. They had just started getting the new compound set up, and he was over at the new village to help arrange things for the big migration.

It wasn't until almost two weeks after Tobi was cleared for visitors, three since the birth, that he got to visit his once rival.

Tobirama had looked, well like absolute shit really, and Izuna had been unsettled. He had tried to salvage his initial unease by asking where his nephews were. After all there were no bassinet's, and had teasingly asked if Tobirama had already tired of the constant crying babies were known for.

Tobirama had apologized, blankly, and told him that if he wished to see his nephews they were put in the nursery.

Tobirama hadn't even held them yet.

In a completely different wing from Tobirama's rooms.

He knew Madara was distant with Tobirama, and in a way Izuna had thought he could understand. After all this was no love match, and Uchiha didn't typically DO arranged marriage.

If Izuna had known the extent though....Because this, what Madara did, was DOING, that wasn't distance. It was negligence and a careless kind of cruelty he hadn't ever seen from his aniki before.  
___________________________________________________________________

All siblings have their disagreements. Izuna had argued with his aniki before of course. All siblings disagreed from time to time.

This however, this was no disagreement.

He had never truly fought with his aniki like this before. Not even when they had once had their near constant arguments over peace with the Senju.

How pointless those fights now seemed.

(Maybe if he hadn't been so against peace Tobirama would have never been forced into this position.

His brother would be free to marry for love.

Izuna could have built the same rapport with the albino, but maybe it could have been MORE...

What ifs were never something Izuna had much cared for before.

Now it seemed he couldn't not think about such things.)  
___________________________________________________________________

Izuna threw himself into the growing village, into helping his clan move, anything to distract himself from the rot festering in his own home.

(He regrets it for the rest of his life, but he was weak, and he couldn't stand to see the lows to which his brother had sank in his treatment of Tobirama. It was childish, and useless, and it didn't do anyone any good.)

He had tried raising his concerns with Hashirama once, the newly elected Shodaime had brushed off his concerns.

Then he had went to Madara and tattled on IZUNA. The dumbass was apparently convinced Izuna was still bitter and unhappy with the new peace. Trying to sow distrust between his aniki and the tree freak.

He and Madara had a huge fight, and Izuna spent a whole two years out of the village. Setting up the beginnings of the villages spy networks, combining those of Senju and Uchiha, and many of the joining clans, to span all of fire.

He returned just in time for the new years festival. He couldn't believe how fast the time had gone by, and a part of him had hoped while he was gone...but things hadn't gotten better.

(He wishes he had been there. He should have known better than to trust the same man who had so easily sold Tobirama in the first place, but he had thought... they were BROTHERS! Izuna had thought wrong, and with him gone Tobi was alone.)

The only thing good that came from his absence was Hikaku had followed through and kept an eye on Tobirama for Izuna. Had done what he could when he was just a guard for the Matriarch.  
___________________________________________________________________

Izuna had put his foot down shortly after. Had dragged his aniki to the farthest training field he could find and then they truly FOUGHT.

He knew he couldn't win of course, but that wasn't what was important. He needed to get his point across, and words alone clearly weren't working.

In the end Izuna had called his brother horrid vile things.

Had told Madara that he wasn't worthy of Izuna's eyes. Not anymore, and that Izuna regretted ever giving them up.

The worst part was, for all he hated the pain that brought his aniki he couldn't regret it.

And he found that...part of him really meant it.

Then... then he used his own eternal Mangekyo. Because he had to truly SHOW Madara what Izuna saw. What he had done to his own wife.

(eyes that had once been MADARA'S, and the switch had been TOBIRAMA'S idea, yet only Izuna ever seemed to acknowledge it)

Tsukiyomi.  
___________________________________________________________________

Things started to slowly get better. After that. It was slow, and painful, but it seemed that the brawl and the Tsukiyomi had finally kicked some sense into Madara's head.

His brother finally turned from the poisonous whispers of the elders and bitter pessimists of the Clan and began to truly interact with the man who was his wife.

By then Tobirama had already begun his third pregnancy.

Things had been GETTING BETTER.

(Izuna had let his guard down, had truly started to hope as those months past, and the miasma that once suffused the home of his family seemed to clear away.

He should have been more careful. Tobirama was already so wary and hurt. So uncertain at this point. Izuna hadn't considered how little Tobirama had been allowed to know his own children.

Hadn't considered the poison a bitter spiteful shrew could plant in the malleable mind of a young child.

He never could forgive Madara. The man may not have known but if he hadn't made the opportunity POSSIBLE for the woman....)  
___________________________________________________________________

That first glimpse, when Hikaku had come frightened and terrified, to him and his brother. That first glimpse of Tobirama, so pale and cold and DYING of poison, it would haunt him the rest of his life.

They had been in the process of screaming at the nurse responsible for poisoning Madara's children against their own mother when Hikaku arrived.

(Izuna had never before thought himself capable of ENJOYING the execution of one of his own clan members.

He didn't think he enjoyed anyone's death more up until Hashirama was KIA on the field of battle by an "unknown" assailant.

Kakuzu was a truly wonderful addition to the village and to Izuna's council of advisors.)


	26. Cats Cradle (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a continuation of my Daemon verse story!

Upon returning to the Uchiha compound things were...quite. without the usual fanfare and noise. Without the celebration of family returning to home and hearth safely.

Any other time, such a victory would have been grounds for wine and songs and dance. They had brought the Senju low this battle after all, and Butsuma Senju himself, butcher and tyrant as he was had fallen at long last.

Except the returning party had come home grim and unsettled. The sensors of the home gaurd picking up on the unease and spreading it through the clan. Not intentionally of course, but it was hard to hide such things from fellow sharigan users.

Their fellows saw the slightsest of nervous shifts, the subtle growing tensenes, the dying excitement and creeping uncertainty in the sensors amoung them.

And so it was to silence the war party returned to, and in silence they themselves came. Word spread fast from there.

They had struck down their enemies yes, but many wondered. Because shinobi they may be but it almost felt as if in that battle they had been simply the means by which the Mad Senju General slew his own kin.

The sharpened blade he held to the throats of clan and family. The silent threat in the night. It did not feel like victory when the general of the opposing forces, the clan head of their ancestral enemies denied his own family rest and releif. Denied them retreat in the face of a massacre for his own selfish pride and tainted honour. 

Butsuma senju had struck his own eldest child. And not with his hand or switch, by which a particularly unruly Uchiha may taste on rarest of occasions for the most serious of offenses. Ni he struck his eldest, his heir, with his sharpened blade.

A slash across the boys back. A wound, fatal to any other undoubtedly lest they had the healing of the Mokuton as young Hashirama Senju does, dealt by the boys own father.

And Butsuma had been struck down. Not by Tajima. Not by any of the Uchiha.

No Butsuma Senju had been struck down by his own second son. Or more accurately his own second son's Daemon. They...did not know how to feel about that. To kill ones own father, to strike him down before clan and enemies alike.

But on the other hand, it was clear Butsuma Senju was mad. Crazed. Monstrous. Had they not watched him strike his own heir down when the boy had only been protecting their clan? When Hashirama had been forced to call the very retreat their father should have, if the man had any care for the lives of his kin?

There was doubt and fear and uncertainty and so rather than drink, and dance, and song, the Uchiha turned instead to their summons and their temple. Seeking the wisdom of their gods and their allies.

The wisdom of Amaterasu herself, of Susano, and Tsukiyomi. The wisdome of the Neko.

It was in the temple, from their priestess and their summons that awnsers were found and given.

A blessing. The head preistess said.

An Omen. Their summons preened.

The Uchiha had misinterpreted Tobirama Senju's purpose. Confused him with his father. The demon of the Senju was never the second son. It was his father.

The Uchiha had assumed that because his own clan had called him such...but no. That had clearly been wrong, and the Oni Butsuma had wanted to imprison the blessed son, use his gifts selfishly, and so doubtless the terrible man had encouraged such lies and slander against the blessed.

Made it so others would not see him for the beast he was. So the Uchiha would not see past the glamor of his deception and see the second son for the value inherent in his very being.

Blessed.

An Omen.

A Daemon of divine bearing itself. Honorable and righteous, a protector and gaurdian. Powerful.

The Senju had clearly abused and misused the blessed.

The Uchiha would not make the same mistake. 

Madara bit his lip, because he knew Hashirama cared for his little brother (didn't he? They had grown close over that shared dream after all. Of course he did. He had to. Right?) but...clearly for all his care Hashirama was not able to protect the blessed as he should. Madara could understand, in a way, Hashirama was doubtlessly in a very difficult position, but...it was his little brother.

(There was NOTHING Madara would not do for his little brother.)

Yes. Yes, Hashirama may love his only remaining sibling but clearly he could not take care of him as one so valuable needed to be. (One so rare and precious, so strong, and fast and absolutely BREATHTAKING. )

Madara would not make the same mistakes as his (former) friend. He would find the blessed and bring him into his clan. (Into Madara's embrace. Madara and Izuna's, because he saw how his precious Otuoto had looked at his long time rival, as Tobirama fled on the back of a divine messenger and gaurdian)

Madara would find the blessed and bring him to the Uchiha, where they could protect him where the Senju failed. Where Madara and Izuna and their whole clan could care for him. Could reap the bebifits of his blessing and finally see their lands and family prosper as they hadn't in so long.

Wasn't that always as it was in the old stories? The fods never made things easy, they would have to prove their worth, prove their skill and strength, to take the blessed for themselves and their clan.

Yes. Tobirama Senju belongs with the Uchiha. 

(And if Madara hopes, silently to himself, that this may be the key to they peace he had dreemed of long ago, well then surely such would be the will of Amaterasu.)

Setsuko flew from her perch to land gracefully upon his shoulder. Crooning and head butting him fondly. He reached a hand up to stroke those lovely feathers of her crest and felt his heart settle at last. Yes. This. This is what needed to be done.

This was the will of the gods, of Amaterasu-sama herself, and Madara was nothing if not loyal to his family.


	27. A Perfectly (Im)proper Princess (2)

Tajima waited patient, but anxious for his sons return. The gambit thy had played today was risky, but if it paid off the Senju would need months to recover, rebuild, and restore their defenses, as well as setting new ones for their compound. Work that would my the most generous estimates still take months. Hopefully the whole spring, a season that the Uchiha typically saw the most loss with the Senju's predilection to the season. Hashirama may be the only one with mokuton, but the whole clan was always at their fiercest in the season of new life. Much like how the Uchiha thrived most in the height of summer. This spring however the Uchiha were struggling more than usual, still recovering from this years harsh winter, and they were desperate for breathing room to recover their stores and solidify their spring defenses.

A raid on the Senju compound while the main forces were away and distracted in battle against Tajima and his men had been one of the riskiest tactics used during Tajima's whole tenure as Clan Head. The sheer amount of risk involved the number of ways it could go so very wrong, left him biting his nails. His part in the battle had certainly been much more difficult and the Uchiha struggled to hold their lines with two of their strongest missing. It was fortunate Butsuma was so easy to goad to distraction or the man may have been more wary of Tajima's missing sons.

Commotion at the gates had Tajima standing swiftly from his office desk and striding from the Head house. By the time Madara's party had actually reached the gates after the proximity alert was sent out Tajima was already waiting with the guards for the compound to be opened to the triumphant party. Madara strode in head held high and proud and practically reeking of Alpha pride, Izuna at his elder siblings side grinning cockily and giving their father a jaunty salute as their men filtered I behind them. Stolen goods and valuables set aside so the ninja could greet their relived children and families. What the majority were focused on however, Tajima especially, was the tied up, dirty, bedraggled form thrown over Madara's shoulder.

Madara and Izuna happily greeted their father, Tajima distractedly acknowledging them before he turned conversation to the question pressing on his mind. "Son, do you mind explaining the Omega on your shoulder? You know the clan laws pertaining to Omega's." Not of course that Tajima could ever have doubt in his son, but well, Madara did tend to act before he thought and getting in over his head. A certain river incident coming to mind as a prime example. Izuna scoffed, because honestly father? But Madara only chuckled sheepishly, knowing all to well where Tou-san was coming from and understanding it was his fathers duty to ask such things of any member of their clan.

Ninja they may be but the Uchiha had their own type of honor. It was forbidden to take Omega non-combatants as war brides, and seen as shameful and dishonorable among the Uchiha people. However if the Omega gave a fair and genuine fight, and showed prowess, they were no longer a non-combatant and were thus fair game. Although to the Uchiha why anyone would want to have a mate who couldn't stand at their side in defense of family and clan in the first place was baffling.

Madara grinned even more smugly, "Of course father. I have defeated him in honorable battle after he bested several of our fighters. Izuna Included," at that the younger pouted and Tajima took note of the bandages on his second son's side. He chuckled, seems Izuna's ego finally caught up with him. "as such I invoked my right to claim him as my battle wedded bride. Our nuptials shared in the dance of our conflict, witnessed by my brothers in arms, and our consummation to be as is traditional and fulfilled at the time of his next heat." Tajima nodded accepting the traditional words and offering his congratulations, those present for the raiding party's arrival cheering excitedly for their clan heir and his victory. Madara puffed up as any young Alpha would, Izuna rolling his eyes and grumbling good naturedly from his siblings side. Though now there was the question of WHO Madara had claimed as his.

Izuna was practically bouncing as he answered before the elder got the chance, because father was going to love this. Madara had bested and claimed the Senju Princes himself. Senju Tobirama, Senju Butsuma's second born son. Tajima stared, eyes once more darting to the unconscious figure his heir held over his shoulder, before he threw his head back and lauged. Oh, oh this was to good. Butsuma's own Omega son married to his heir. Destined now to bear Madara's heirs, to care for Uchiha born babes, stand alongside an Uchiha husband. This was undoubtedly one of the best triumphs he has had over the Senju yet. Yes, he was very glad to be able to welcome the Senju Princess into his clan, into his home and to sit at is hearth as Tajima's new son-in-law.

"Well then Madara!" he said approaching to proudly clap his son on the back, "What are you waiting for? Take him home and have the maids clean him up! Just make sure you two make it to dinner, I am quite looking forward to talking with the newest member of our family!" Madara grinned, "Of course, my thanks father!" With that the crowd dispersered, the Uchiha eagerly discussing celebrating their heirs triumph, there was certain to be a festival tonight. And another once the omega went into heat and Madara finalized the matrimony with the consummation, mating the Omega. Izuna haring off to undoubtedly avoid having to give the mission report, he swore the boy was almost allergic to anything resembling paperwork. He'll just ask Hikaku for it, the competent young man having been third in command of the raid right under Madara and Izuna. Hikaku was far better at filling out the reports than his son's anyway.

Their gamble had paid off in full and then some, and Tajima returned to his work feeling a weight lifted off his shoulders.


	28. Life for a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This starts with TajiTobi and later Turns into MadaTobi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama never kept his desire for a village with Madara a secret, constantly screaming about it across a battlefield doesn't lend itself to subtly obviously. What never occurred to anyone was that someone else might see some merit in Hashirama's seemingly insane idea and act on it.
> 
> Kumogakure, the first ninja village, begins to pose an instant threat to the surrounding countries. The Daimyo of fire, seeing the threat the unified village posed, put his foot down and made his orders clear. The Senju and Uchiha would end their war, would find a way to challenge this new threat to Fire, or he would have their clans stricken from Fires records and thus made illegitimate by the laws of Fire as Traitors.
> 
> Neither clan could afford that, so they are forced to suck it up and make peace. Unfortunately negations are getting nowhere, and things are getting tenser by the days. Until Tobirama comes across an old scroll, dusty and forgotten in the depths of the clan archives. 
> 
> The next negotiation Tobirama came forward with his deal. As a show of good faith the Senju would pay back the lives they had taken from Uchiha head family. Would pay back the lives of the sons taken from Tajima. After all, Butsuma still had all four of his sons, but three of Tajima's original five had been lost in the war. The payment however would not be in blood spilt, but in new life given.
> 
> Tobirama, as the only Bearer in the head family, offers to bear the Uchiha clan head a son for each son the man lost. Three in total, not to replace what was lost, but to repay debts and wrongs. Children of both Senju and Uchiha blood to represent the peace. After a while, and more negotiations, the Uchiha agree. The village will be built, there will be peace.

Tobirama kept his head up and shoulders back as he walked calmly through the Uchiha head house, making his way straight for Tajima's chambers. The suspicious looks of the servants and the guards distrustful glares rolled off his back. It was of no matter. He was here to protect his clan and family, that was all that mattered. They needed this peace with the Uchiha. Both clans needed this peace lest they face they Daimyo's wrath, and he was the one to put forth this idea. So steeling himself upon arriving at Tajima's door he took a calming breath and knocked on the shogi. 

The door slid open and he fell immediately into a polite bow, as is proper the last thing he needed was the Uchiha finding an excuse to get huffy over some minor disrespect or slight. Real or imagined. "Lord Uchiha." he intoned, even and serene as the situation allowed. The elder mans gaze was a hot burn on the back of his neck, Tobirama pushed down ruthlessly on the urge to fidget, to sift into a more defensible stance. He would not leave any room for complaint on his conduct, especially not so early on. The clan head let him stand there for a good moment, and Tobirama grit his teeth, knowing the man was enjoying the show of deference to his rank by a Senju. Especially by a son of Butsuma, and Tajima was taking his time as a show of power. Foolish, childish, powerplays, but Tobirama was not so hypocritical s to say he would not do the same if he felt it a necessary political maneuver. The Uchiha however, was most certainly only doing such for the pleasure of it.

"Senju-san." The man finally greeted. Tobirama was at least mollified the man did not address him as '-kun' like some of the ruder, more derogatory elders often did. Tobirama was no child, and hadn't been one for a very long time now. Tobirama straightened up at the address and Tajima stepped aside to allow him to slip by through the doorway. Stepping into the entry room his eyes flicked about on instinct to take in the warmly furnished, rather indulgently decadent in his opinion, room. A large Kotatsu, beautifully woven tatami overlaid with expensive carpets of complex design and expensive make, ink paintings hung from the walls, and ornately crafted bookshelves and drawers. Many of it looked antique, and Tobirama had no doubt much of it had been passed down through the family line. He was not here however to appreciate how well cared for the clan heads furniture is.

Silently he followed the Uchiha clan head into the man's bedroom, determinedly ignoring the growing anxiety in his gut. He was Shinobi. This was just another mission. All he had to do was lay back and think of the clan. The bedroom door closed with a barely audible click. Tajima turning to him and taking his time to slowly look Tobirama up and down. The younger clenched his hands at his sides and kept his breathing even. Staring the clan head down against his better judgment, because he will not be mocked like this. He would of almost caused the sharp mused feel of Tajima's chakra to be almost approving of the action. "You are aware of how this goes I would hope." Tajima drawled, slow and indulgent.

Tobirama ignored the goading, he wouldn't let Tajima have the satisfaction of disrupting his careful emotional control. Not yet at least, there would be no helping it soon, but he would maintain as much control as he could for as long as he could. "Of course Uchiha-sama." He said, voice dry as the deserts of Suna. Tajima nodded in approval. "Then strip and get on the bed." At the order Tobirama swallowed and bowed his head in acquiescence. With smooth, mechanical movements he quickly untied his obi, letting his Yukata drop to pool at his feet in a pile of deep blue, embroidered silk. He hadn't bothered with undergarments, knowing what was to come it would have simply been one more article of clothing to remember later.

Standing, bare, before the Uchiha clan head he turned. Ignoring how his instincts rebelled at baring his back to the enemy as he crawled obediently onto the sheets. Ignoring the feeling of eyes greedily devouring the sight of his naked form as he knelt, fisting the cool sheets of the bed, a stark contrast to the heat of the rest of the room, and truthfully the Uchiha compound in general. Undoubtedly tied to the clans strong fire affinity. He didn't need to see the man to sense the exact moment Tajima decided to finally approach. It took far more control than he would like to admit to not tense instinctively at the hand that splayed itself between his shoulder blades. Tajima leaned in close enough to murmur in his ear, breath tickling the back of his neck and side of his face, hot and smelling distinctly of ash.

"Front or back, whichever you most prefer." Tobirama sucked in a breath, relieved that Tajima was honorable enough to give him a choice in the position. He most certainly didn't want the dark haired Male at his back any longer than absolutely necessary. "Back." He replied softly. A hum of acceptance and Tajima pulled away to grab a waiting cup on the bedside table. Tobirama turned, receiving it, he tossed the liquid back as quickly as possible. Ignoring how the still hot liquid burned it's way down his throat. The faint pain helped him focus himself. Nose wrinkling slightly at the to sweet, syrupy taste of the tea, he laid back on the pillows. Letting the drugs run their course as he focused his eyes just past Tajima's shoulder. Brushing off the feeling of Tajima blatantly indulging in the sight of his stretched out, nude, form. It was clear the clan head was thoroughly enjoying this situation.

It would induce a condition best described as an almost pseudo heat. The flower, Amaterasu's kiss as it was called, had a strong aphrodisiac effect along with it's famed fertility aiding effects. The plant was one of the Uchiha clans most famed, and closely guarded, sources of income. Other than their lanterns and prized metalwork. After all to be considered a noble clan they had to have a certain amount of income that came in from non mission related sources. The Senju themselves produced crops, dyes, and woodwork, as well as textiles and paper products. He breathed slow and even as his body warmed. The effects progressing quickly and pooling deep in his loins and gut like molten lave, suffusing his entire body with a sticky feeling heat that left him flushed and panting. Still he remained stubbornly aware, despite his growing arousal. He parted his legs slightly, and Tajima took that as the sign it was intended as.

Tajima descended, sliding his hands up full, pearly thighs to part the youngers legs further sliding easily between them. Tobirama let out a breathy noise at the contact, nerves all to sensitive. Tajima smirked down at the young Senju, "It's taking well." He said pleased. Undoing his own obi he striped off his over robe and dropped it over the edge, followed quickly by his yukata. His own growing arousal was contained by his fundoshi which he unwound and dropped on the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Tajima leaned over, retrieving a ceramic jar from the drawer of the bedside table. Removing the lid he dipped his finger in, coating his member as he took himself in hand and stroked his member to full hardness. Slicking up the rigid flesh in the process. That done he turned his attention to the by now thoroughly aroused Senju laid out for him so deliciously. The albino was squirming helplessly, clearly fighting the urge to try and relieve himself as he waited impatiently for Tajima. Chuckling Tajima reached down with one hand, dipping below a weeping member, and brushing teasingly over heavy testicles to slip inside a secondary entrance. Ah. So it really was true what they said about Senju Bearers.  
The younger bit back a moan, whining at the stimulation, entrance already soaked from the arousal caused by the tea.

The first finger slid into the dripping entrance with ease, any discomfort there may have been overwritten by the albino's arousal as he was unable to bite back a faint mewl. Pulling the digit out he pushed in two, working quickly up to three, and then soon enough four. Thoroughly enjoying working the Senju up, making him writhe and whine, and come undone. Arching off the bed with a strangled keen. Having such power over Butsuma's favored son was certainly a heady experience. Even deep under the effects of the Amaterasu's kiss he still fought against the effects, stubbornly refusing to make as much noise as possible. It was impressive, especially when the Senju showed he still had the cognitive ability to glare at Tajima for the teasing. Most would be desperate, mindless messes by now.

Tajima relented with a smirk and pulled his now dripping fingers out of the Senju. Wiping them off on the Senju's flank before moving his hands to grasp sharp hips. He lined himself up and pushed into the stretched, weeping, entrance and sank into the Senju with a pleased groan. He filled the Senju in a relentless, inexorable, slide until he was fully sheathed within the beauty. Taking a moment to revel in the tight, silken, heat. Until a growl from the panting, flushed Senju had him smirking and thrusting into the younger with a snap of his hips. Setting a rough, hard pace. Taking pleasure in every little sound he managed to force out of the strong willed albino.

It was sunset by the time they finished nd the effects of the tea faded. By then it had been hours. Tobirama sat up, flushed and sore, and proceeded to pick his clothes up off the floor. Redressing stiffly. Tajima sat up on his elbows and smirked at him. "There is already a guest room prepared for you. A servant will be waiting to escort you." Tobirama sent him a bland look of distant politeness in retaliation. "Thank you for your hospitality Tajima-sama." He said in a blank monotone. Once he was redressed he left the bedroom without a second thought. Pulling the door to closed softly behind himself. Sure enough a maid waited for him in the hall. The young woman bowed to him politely, "If Senju-san will follow me a room has been prepared. Dinner will be held shortly. Tajima-dono has already requested a place be set for you at his table."

Tobirama nodded and thanked the woman politely. Not showing his annoyance at Tajima's actions. The man was most definitely going to spend the entire meal making both him and the mans own sons feel as awkward as possible. Tou-san had told him all about the man's sense of humor.


	29. Food Chain (2)

Tobirama whimpered, tears of shame and humiliation burning his eyes. He was sore, and tired, and couldn't hold back his trembling as his ear drooped, pressing as flat as possible. Hands stroking through her hair and down his spine had him tensing, trembling worse as he braced himself. Those hands pulled away and instead he was gathered up into strong arms, vision temporarily blocked as he was wrapped in an Uchiha battle-robe before Madara pulled him close to his chest. Izuna grinning at the pale rabbit as Tobirama curled tighter into HIS robe, smug satisfaction glinting in his eyes . Tobirama did his beast to ignore the brothers even as they carried him away from his family. Hiding as best he could from the gazes of Senju and Uchiha alike. He couldn't meet his clanmates eyes, couldn't bring himself to look to them even as they cried out his name and raged for his sake at their subduers.

Tobirama squeezed his eyes shut and choked back a sob, squeezing his thighs shut and pulling his legs up to his chest as much as possible. The ropes that still bound him tugging uncomfortably despite the surprisingly painlessness of the vibrant red rope against his sensitive skin. Soft reassuring rumbles from Madara's chest did little for him. Izuna crooning and scratching carful claws at the base of his ears, ignoring the rabbits flinch, only made Tobirama tremble harder. It did not take long at all for them to reach the brothers tent, Madara set Tobirama gently down on a large pile of pillows set neatly in the center of the tent, a sturdy wood pole rising up in the center of the tent with a reinforced steal base and a thick shackle and long chain attached was nestled in the pile.

Tobirama froze, thoughts running through his head as the implications of the shackle made itself clear. If they intended to chain him they would have to at least remove the ropes around his legs , maybe, he could... Izuna smirked down at the little rabbit, leaning over their little bun and wrapping pale wrists in an iron grip. The thin flickering hope withered in his chest, even as he had known the idea was only desperation to begin with. With his current state the brothers would have easily subdued him, and his clan was still at the mercy of the Uchiha. He couldn't put his clan at risk when he didn't even have a plan of how to free them as well. For now, he was helpless to Izuna and Madara's whims. The thought made him want to sob.

Just as he had thought as Izuna held him pinned firmly by his wrists Madara went about untying his legs. Shamelessly pinching and groping along them as the rope was removed, setting the red rope aside he gripped Tobirama's ankle and forced him to extend his leg, snapping the Shackle around his ankle and sealing it with a flare of Chakra. Izuna released him once the Shackle was in place and went about untying Tobirama's arms as well. The whole time both brother whispered words to the rabbit. Promises of care and protection, and assurances to the safety of his clan. Tobirama grit his teeth, glaring through his tears.

He knew very well what these predators considered protection when it came to prey. He and his clan didn't need nor want the Uchiha's so called safety, they had been perfectly fine without them. Madara chuckled indulgently, as Izuna rolled his eyes patronizingly. Silly little rabbit, if the Uchiha had not finally forced the Senju to their knees to claim the clan as theirs, others very well would have attempted as much. They were very aware of the less reputable shinobi clans that hung about the outskirts of the Senju territory looking to catch an unwary prey hybrid. The nobles constantly trying to entrap the pretty Senju, and even the Daimyo who had thought to play at making machinations to claim their own precious white lotus. As if either would have ever accepted another laying hands on THEIR bun. Tobirama had no need to worry, Madara and Izuna had made sure to very thoroughly...dissuade the fool.

After all no true Uchiha predator would allow another to get away with thinking they could lay a hand on what an Uchiha planned to claim. Tobirama stared at them wide eyed. The desire and possessive greed in their night dark eyes as they grinned down at him had him fighting the urge to cower away. But he had already been shamed enough, and Tobirama refused to cower like some helpless civilian, no matter what the Uchiha brothers would say and did. He would keep what little scraps of pride he could still cling to. Madara cooed, another deep rumbling purr of approval as he nuzzled the little Senju. Izuna laying beside him on the pile of pillows, hand sneaking beneath the robe he had allowed to cover Tobirama for some modicum of comfort. After all their poor little rabbit had been so teary and trembling, poor frightened little virgin, Izuna could only imagine the frightening stories the Senju had used to scare themselves. Silly little prey.

Tobirama glared, even as he stubbornly refused to look at either of them. His brother had trusted Madara, Tobirama would not make the same foolish mistake. His Anija had put such faith in the Uchiha heir, only for Madara to betray his brothers hope. Madara huffed amused. He had betrayed nothing. He told the tree fool they were no longer friends, and still Madara had ensured the Senju heir was left alive, and not put down like the threat he was. Besides, they had peace now. Now that the Senju were where they belonged, and perhaps they could even have a village, it depends on what they get from ransoming Hashirama to his Uzumaki intended. Oh yes, little rabbit, the Uchiha had found out about that. It was fortunate Tobirama had turned down the offers made to him as well, it would have been bad for future relations when Madara and Izuna would be forced to kill off the unworthy.

Tobirama closed his eyes and curled in on himself. They were obsessed is what they were, obsessed in the way all Uchiha got with their clans inherent madness. Madara huffed and glanced at his pouting brother, recognizing the glint of lustful mischief, and Madara certainly considered it but looking down at the trembling, curled up rabbit he sighed. Grabbing his brother and tossing Izuna over his shoulder despite Izuna's shouts and protests Madara growled, and carried his brother from the tent instead. Their mate was tired, and certainly must be starving by now. Izuna whined, because why couldn't Madara go and Izuna could stay and keep their pretty bunny...entertained. Madara dropped his brother and glared, while Izuna huffed. They needed to go easy on Tobirama, he was clearly exhausted, and it would do their rabbit good to have time to ease into his new place. Izuna grumbled, but bowed his head to his Aniki's words. Fine, but when they returned to the compound they would very thoroughly enjoy their new mate. Madara smirked, and began the trek to the feast that was being set up with the food retrieved from the Senju Larders, the sounds of the celebrating warriors reaching his ears as the evening slowly darkened. Izuna grinned, and scrambled up to walk beside his elder sibling. Neither could wait for the trek home come dawn.


	30. Back and a little to the left (3)

Tobirama paced his room in agitation, hands tugging at his white hair frustrated and with growing anxiety. This...reality? Dimension? World? Wherever he had found himself with the malfunction of his attempted suicide technique it was all to similar, yet all to different from his own home. He had wracked his brain when The Uchiha brothers had finally left him alone, that was a whole other matter. Their behavior was, well unlike anything he remembered from his own time, and he couldn't help but wonder how his own versions of Madara or Izuna would have reacted if they had known of his true gender. Such thoughts did him no good in this situation other than idle wonderings to try in vain to imagine this situation was anything but what it was.

That is to be relegated to a concubine for the Uchiha head family. A breeder for heirs, but clearly more importantly to them, for more Omegas. Tobirama couldn't imagine letting any child of his be born into this world that had wiped out his entire gender from their own cruelty and abuse and negligence. He didn't care how his soon to be "mates" (if they had their way) put it, how they dressed it up. Even if he could trust them, he certainly couldn't trust the other inhabitants of this foreign world. And he couldn't say he trusted the three Alpha siblings, because he didn't. Not when in his world and in this their clans are (were) bitter enemies. Not when they had taken him captive like this, and planned to keep him from his family. (Not that he could be certain of his safety with this worlds version of his family. They weren't HIS family. They were the Beta Tobirama's family. The Tobirama who died. The one he replaced.)

Not when he would be nothing more than a pretty treasure, hoarded jealously away. He was no gentile noble. No Damsel in distress. He was a Shinobi. No matter this younger body he was still the Nidaime. Still the younger brother of Hashirama, who stood loyally beside his Anija through war and strife and struggle. Had still carried the burden of his Anija and Madara's dream as they reached for a bright future he could never find a place for himself in. Had sacrificed himself so his Anija did not have to do the same. So he could keep dreaming, and smile, and looking towards the future he envisioned, could have the family he always wanted (the family Tobirama always seemed just on the outside of, but that was fine, as long as he could stay in the warmth of Anija's orbit).

Until Madara left and all of Tobirama's effort was for naught.

The sound of the Shogi opening had Tobirama tensing, hands dropping to his sides as he glanced at a worried looking Madara, for a second the crazed face of his own Madara imposed itself over this younger alternate version, and he couldn't help the subtle flinch. A flinch the Second Uchiha Brother (that was a very strange thought still, seeing Madara as a younger sibling) easily caught onto. Madara gave him a soft look (why? Whywhywhy, not right, no one ever looked at him like that, don't look at him like that, Tobirama was not so weak. Not so breakable, not delicate, or in need of protection. Especially not from the Uchiha.) and crooned low in his throat, the way he always seemed to do when Tobirama was upset. A soft, comforting thrum typically used on pups and younger close family members. Tobirama grit his teeth at the presumptuousness of it. He was no hysteric omega to be soothed or pacified, and he was getting tired of theses Alpha's treating him as such.

He knew what his place here was. Knew what would happen to him should he fail to escape. (as he already had, infuriatingly enough. Multiple times Izuna and Madara were trouble enough, but he found himself caught off guard by how well the unknown Indra kept up with his thought processes. The younger brothers were not slackers, but Indra himself was disturbingly close to Tobirama's own intelligence levels even despite their mental differences of age. Something he would have found fascination, and maybe even some amount of pleasure in, if the situation was not as it is. Loathe as he was to admit it.)

The soft sound of his name had him coming back to himself and he hissed. Unsure if it was at himself, or at the ever so slowly approaching alpha. As if the elder were trying to calm a frightened animal. Tobirama cursed his decreasing ability to focus and bared his teeth. Backing away from the Alpha defensively. He couldn't let Madara closer. Couldn't let the Alpha scent him. To his relief Madara held up his hands in mock surrender, even as Tobirama knew it was little better than show. "Ok, ok, I won't get any closer. I was just worried, you seemed distressed. You were pulling at your hair, and you seemed so frightened when you saw me, I only worried for your health."

Tobirama snorted derisively at that, even as he did what he could to pull his scent closer, to not let the weak smell of preheat growing on his skin reach the second brother. The second they knew he was almost ready they would crack down on his imprisonment, to ensure he didn't do anything out of desperation. Because he was beginning to get very desperate. He instead deflected best he could, hoping to get Madara to leave in one of his frustrated little huffs when Tobirama just "didn't seem to understand" what the brothers were trying to "provide" for him. Didn't care for whatever dull "point" they were always trying to make to him. Why they seemed set on making him see their point of view, making him sympathize with them, get him to "understand where they were coming from".

He knew what situation he was in. He was no fool, and was fully aware of what was to come, of what they planned to do with him. To him. They had told him as much themselves, and why they seemed so intent on convincing him he was to be anything more than a tool for their purposes he would never understand. He knew his place already. Had always known he was a tool (a weapon) but this was a use he could never bring himself to submit to, not for his Anija and certainly not for this worlds Uchiha.

"Who wouldn't be frightened of their captors." He said dryly, deflecting. It was none of this Madara's business what he was thinking or feeling, what he may be going through. And he doubted the other would actually care past the effect it could have on Tobirama's ability to bear them pups. Why did all three of them continuously pretend to care. He knew what Madara and Izuna were like. Had grown up with them and known them for years, (not these two, they weren't his. His were dead, and in a whole other world.), and though he did not know him he doubted Indra wouldn't be much the same. 

Predictably Madara frowned, but that was the only sign of his displeasure other than the unhappy, (guilty?) frustrated twist of the Alpha's chakra. "I know it is not ideal Tobirama," a growl at the use of his name so casually, as if they were friends, as if they were close, anything more than enemies, than captor and captive, ",but I promise you we will treat you honorably. You will be our mate, is it really so terrible a future?"

Tobirama snarled, "I will be your WHORE, and do not think to LIE to me otherwise! I am no fool to be swayed by pretty promises and sweet assurances, so do not treat me as such!"  
Madara puffed up, face going red, and that damnable croon is his chest, and in his voice finally cutting off as his lip twitched in irritation. And Tobirama couldn't hold back the relief, because here, here was something he understood. Something that made SENSE! But Madara did not shout, or growl, or try to intimidate. He simply deflated, and glared without any real heat, almost pleading, and Tobirama howled and pitched the first thing in reach at the Alpha's head, because it was a lie! Could only be a lie, and why did the brothers all think they could fool him like this! Madara retreated obligingly, almost seeming defeated, and Tobirama was left more frustrated, and helpless feeling than he had before. 

He returned to his pacing, he needed to escape, and he needed to do it soon, before the scent of his preheat was more than just a scent close to his skin. Before the pheromones began wafting through his gilded cage, and the bars were made ever tighter for his "protection". He glared at the cuffs that kept his chakra bound a new set, after the last three failures, this one made with black steel and embossed in complex designs to hide what were obviously quite ingenious seals.

Yes, Indra was very quickly becoming his LEAST favorite of the brothers. Where an Uchiha had even learned sealing to this degree of Mastery he was still yet unable to find out.


	31. Scattered Moonlight (4)

Tobirama smiled at the children that happily gathered close, tugging at his expensive, fancy kimono for attention. He cared little for the tears they may cause on accident, to young to fully control the strength that comes with ninja training since one could toddle. Nor for the dirt or stains left behind by youthful fingers crumpling and abusing the delicate silk. They were just young boys after all, and a petty part of him enjoyed the fact Tajima's own spawn were giving him ample excuse to soil and ruin the obnoxiously fanciful clothes. Not that Tajima wasn't well aware of "Tsukiyama's" passive aggressive vengeance against the outfits Tajima insisted on dressing him in, but the man only ever seemed amused by the albino's attempts at being petty. Taking the children aside when they got to rambunctious and attempting to dissuade their enthusiasm.

He held the infant Izuna on one hip, his once rival barely past his first year burbling and trying to grasp at his hair. The white stands already significantly longer than they were a month ago what with Tajima refusing to allow him to cut his hair as he usually would. A curse of the Senju, it made keeping his hair at a reasonable length quite a chore. Once Tajima became aware of how quickly his locks grew the Uchiha he seemed determined to see how long it would get until Tajima himself was satisfied with the length. Kaoru, the eldest at only nine stood at the edge of his siblings. The boy was surprisingly shy off the battlefield, though a part of it Tobirama suspected was awkwardness over aiding his father in "Tsukiyama's" capture. He tried futilely to keep his younger siblings calm, scolding them lightly for pulling at Tsukiyama the way they were. The twins giggled and rolled their eyes, and Madara was completely oblivious all together, the soft words not even registering to the boy. Not surprising to Tobirama, as the Madara he once knew always needed things shouted in his face for hi to take notice if they weren't a direct threat to himself or his family. The man of his future that was not had a way of completely overlooking those with voices to soft to call his attention, weather or not such was his intention.

The children had interrupted them once again, and he could feel Tajima's gaze burning against his back as the man sulked in the branches above. He could feel the clan heads patience growing ever shorter, and knew he could only put off the inevitable so much longer. He was lucky enough in being able to fend off anything more than heavy petting and some heated make-out sessions so far, and much of that was do to the man's own children and their impeccable (or horrendous if you asked Tajima) sense of timing. Still he could feel the man's growing frustration and impatience, and knew that soon Tajima would tire of indulging "Tsukiyama's" recalcitrance. Yet still he was no closer to finding a way to escape this gilded cage, his chakra sealed with the strange shackles he could not seem to pick, the wards were ancient, and so layered unraveling them was near impossible with what little he currently had available to him and that was only this small building. The head house was the only exit to the gardens, and the walls were as heavily guarded, and under constant patrol.

Beyond that was a clan full of Uchiha, and still the compound walls, then he would have to flee through Uchiha territory while escaping both the pursuit from the compound, and the guards and patrols of the territory. He knew Butsuma was trying to stage a rescue, but from what little information he had been able to beg from Tajima, or overhear from the occasional maids he did not believe such attempts were bearing fruit, and he worried for the well being of those being sacrificed for his sake, when rescue felt more and more of a lost cause by the day.

If escape was a momentary impossibility, and rescue was unlikely without severely endangering his clansmen then Tobirama had to consider other...options. He thought about Tajima, watching as he let the mans sons wheedle lessons from him on the various plants and small creatures they brought to him, and couldn't help the growing blush. Leading to Madara asking quite loudly, with clear concern if "Tsukiya-sensei" was not feeling well, and causing his siblings to fret as well. Tobirama was quick to allay such innocent concern before Tajima got it in his head to capitalize on the boys ignorance to shuffle them off and once more have his "Tsuki-kun" to himself. Still now he could not shake the phantom memory of strong arms around his waist, trapping him against a furnace warm body, phantom hands sneaking into the layers of his kimono, and hungry lip and tongue assaulting his mouth and jaw and neck. He pushed back such thoughts, hardly appropriate with children about, but he couldn't help the shiver that worked it's way up his spine.

Unfortunately Tajima was a shinobi through and through and when the twins, Yuta and Yuto this time, expressed further concern, "Tsukiya-sensei! Now you're shivering and red! Do you have a fever!" Tajima took full advantage before Tobirama could convince the worried boys that it was nothing, and of course he could keep playing. Unfortunatly this time the boys were in favor of Tajima's, the bastard, conniving suggestions. Convincing them that perhaps their new sensei was feeling under the weather and should rest, it would be best for the five of them to perhaps go pay a visit to their mother. Surely she would enjoy their company, maybe teach them some new genjutsu. Of course Madara can learn to, even though he has yet to manifest his sharingan like his older brothers. Tajima would stay to "Help make sure Tsuki-kun rested and felt better." Smug prick.

Still Tobirama reluctantly handed off Izuna to Kaoru and allowed the children to worriedly help him back to his room. Honestly he was hardly going to collapse, but he indulged them. They were trying after all, even If only Kaoru seemed to have some idea of what was really going on, or at least realized "Tsukiyama" was not ill as his father claimed. Giving Tobirama a sheepishly apologetic look, even as he ducked his head and herded his siblings away. With them Tobirama's only true shield against Tajima. Sure enough as soon as the sound of young voices and pattering footsteps faded he felt arms encircle his waist from behind and tug him close, Tajima moving to press against Tobirama's vulnerable neck and inhale the scent of blueberries that always hung about the pale man and the rose essence the maids had dumped in his bath water. Underneath that was the more natural scent of ozone and storms, truly his lovely one must be a dragon made flesh. A gift from the moon god Tsukiyami himself, stolen away by the Senju. He wouldn't put it past his jealous rival.

Tobirama had the feeling Tajima was having some sort of ridiculous fantasy, or flight of fancy again. Honestly no wonder Madara had concocted a dream village with Hashirama, he got that propensity for ridiculous imaginings from his father. Not that Konoha had been a terrible idea, far from it, but neither of it's so called "founders" had thought up anything in line of how to actually make such a thing FUNCTION. Honestly sometimes Tobirama wondered if he was the only one actually grounded in reality, and not flying high above the clouds.

He was dragged out of his increasingly aggrieved musing by the feel of teeth teasingly scraping over his collar bone before the path was re-traced by a warm tongue, and Tobirama couldn't fight back the slight tremble the action caused. Tajima smirked wickedly against his skin at that brief weakness and wasted no time in twisting to push "Tsukiyama" onto the bed. Crawling on after him and boxing the pale moonbeam of a man in with his arms and legs. Tobirama's eyes widened and his mind whirred. He needed to make a decision, here and now, he had to find a way to gain some power here. Tajima leaned in close to whisper against the shell of his ear "Tell more my Moonbeam why do you still resist me so? We both know I see through your little games, and I tire of the cold of my one bed. Are you truly intent on being so cruel my white rose?" Tobirama swallowed, and made his choice knowing there would be no going back from this.

Ducking his head away from Tajima he bit out, "Would you welcome a man who leads shinobi against your clan and family into your arms? Would you allow yourself to be defiled by one who threatens to spill the blood of your own brother across the battlefield? How can I welcome you as a husband or a lover when I fear for my kin by the day." Tajima hums, because certainly his chosen was not wrong, and this is certainly the first time Tsukiyama has opened up to him in such a way before. It was understandable, if not inconvenient for him, but certainly his Dragon spoke the truth. "Perhaps, but every moment I am here I am not on the field facing off against your brother, every moment I spend with you is a moment spent not planning battles against your clan or their interests. Would it not be preferable then, for me to be with you as much as possible, if such means that the Senju will face less open hostility against them?" What Tajima did not say was they had been sitting at a stalemate since he had taken Tsukiyama, excepting Butsuma's countless attempts at stealing away his moonbeam. The man was desperate not to endanger his precious younger sibling however, and Tajima would admit he'd prefer not to have to face his love's grief should he be forced to fell his brother on the field of battle. His water dragon's heart was simply to delicate for such cruelty to be inflicted upon it.

Tobirama swallowed, because he had considered that, but how could he be sure Tajima did not simply leave such matters to others while he was in "Tsukiyama's" company? How could he be sure that his mere presence was actually keeping his clan and loved ones safe? How could Tajima actually speak the truth, when Tobirama was simply a pretty Senju the man had taken a liking to and decided to steal away for his own pleasure? Yet if what he said was true, if he could be so swayed, perhaps it would be for the best, if "Tsukiyama" submitted. If he could find some way, gain enough of the man's favor, to at least beg him to agree to a ceasefire. If Butsuma would even be accepting of such a thing merely for Tobirama's sake. (He would, he very much would.)

If Tobirama were a woman he would be able to gain some true legitimacy through bearing a child of Tajima's blood but...actually. Wait. Why couldn't he do that? He had notes to some effect from his youth, though he had never taken the time to truly complete them, and with time the project had become berried under countless more pressing matters but...well he certainly had plenty of time now. Cautiously glancing at Tajima from his peripheral to gauge the man's reaction, "If I submit to you, can you promise every moment spent with me is a moment my clan is assured safety from Uchiha offenses?" Tajima smirked in victory, but surprisingly Tobirama could see the Sincerity in pitch dark eyes as the man gave his word that any time Tajima spent in his presence the Uchiha would issue no raids or attacks on the Senju or their holdings. Tsuki-kun didn't need to know that Tajima was already doing such. After all he would admit even he wasn't much fond of trying to lay with a man when the blood of his family had just moments ago dripped from Tajima's sword. 

He watched hungry and eager as Tsukiyama went through an interesting series of expressions, before nodding his head shyly and finally, FINALLY meeting Tajima's gaze, eyes nervous and uncertain and a swirl of many other complicated emotions. Victory sang hot and eager in Tajima's chest, and other lower parts of his anatomy, as Tsukiyama relaxed against the sheets, and opened his arms to accept Tajima into his bed, and into his embrace. Who was he to turn down such a long awaited invitation?


	32. Scattered Moonlight (5)

Tajima wasted no time in shifting the both of them until Tsukiyama was reclined against soft, fluffy pillows. Laid out like a decadent feast just for him. He pushed open the layers of his moonbeams Kimono. The fabric in it's rich shades of blue with detailing in silver and reds contrasting enticingly with every inch of slowly revealled skin.

Tobirama couldn't help arching into Tajima's burning touch as clever fingers dragged across his chest. A startled mewl slipped past his lips when the man tweaked his nipples, drawing a chuckle from the man atop him. His obi was soon done away with, and Tobirama obediently shifted to help Tajima strip him completely of the clothing even as he still lay beneath the man. The fabric was discarded carelessly to the floor, though considering ig was already ruined from his time in the gardens it wasn't any particular loss.

Tajima smirked as he hungrily took in Tsukiyama in his entirety, only the fudonshi around his hips preserving his lovely one's modesty. Tsukiyama really was a vision. All pale skin over lean, streamlined muscle, perked nipples flushed from his teasing. Tsukiyama's cheeks were flushed a enchanting dawning red that crept down that smooth neck and over sharp collarbones. His previous Tsuki-kun Trembled so sweegly beneath him, those shining sharigan red eyes gazing up at him with such innocence. He would be the first and only man to taste his moonbeam in asuch a carnal way.

Tobirama had at least some idea of what Tajima most likely wanged from him in this. He had never paid much mind, but ig was hard not to take some note of ghe constant gossip and bragging amoungst his fellow shinobi. If he wished to use this as a means of gaining some form of power, of gaining Tajima's favor, then he couldn't simply lay back like a dead fish. 

Tajima groped Tsukiyama's hips, sliding down to pinch and rub at his dragon's inner thighs. Drawing a gasp from kiss bitten lips, it seemed Tsuki's thighs were more sensitive than he had expected. If the way his love trembled and jerked under his ministrations said anything. 

He smirked and went in for more kisses. He was pleasantly suprised when Tsukiya kissed back, inexperienced but determined. It seemed his beuty really was intent on distracting him. He was hardly going to complain, and eagerly preessed closer. Unwinding Tsukiyama's undergament. His patience was wearing thin and he couldn't wait any longer to finally claim what was his. Once the fabric was tossed aside he reached into the poket of his hakama as he disrobed quickly himself as well. Retreiving a vial of thick oil to coat his fingers and hand.

Tobirama swallowed unable to keep himself from tensing as Tajima grazed mischevious fingers over his cock. Unexpectedly that hand wrapped fully around his member and Tobirama arched with a cry. Tajima chuckled against his lips, encouraging and complimenting his sounds. Moving to kiss down his jaw before moving to suvk and nip at his neck and collar bone. Leaving dark marks around the thin band of the collar around his neck, and scattered over his shoulders and chest like his summons spots.

Tajima teased Tsukiya into full hardness and over the edge, revelling in the suprised cry he dragged from those petal soft lips. His moonbeam shook and mewled in his arms and Tajima coaxed him down from the high before continuing on to the main event. Pouring more oil into his palm and spreadng it oved his fingers so they dripped with the viscous fluid. Reaching below Tsukiya's flagging member and past his testes to circle thag tight waiting hole.

Tobirama was limp and still shaking slightly from the aftershocks of his orgasm when he felt fingers teasing and probing at his hole. He tensed, but Tajima murmered soft assurances and reached his other hand down to brush against his sensitive cock. Tobirama twitched and whimpered but made himself relax as Tajima pushed the first slick finger inside of him.

Tajiam gazed down at Tsukiyama's shiny red orbs, oh his precious beauty. No need to fear, Tajima would make sure he enjoyed his first time thoroughly. He wasted no time stretching his moonbeam. Teasing him open and giving him plenty of reassurance. After all what kind of Uchiha would he be if he didn't make sure his chosen felt only pleasure during their consumation. When he was sure Tsukiyama was plenty loose and then some he pulled his fingers out, reveling in the soft suprised whine from Tsukiya. 

Chuckling he brushed messy white strands behind the pale shell of a delicate ear. Then he positioned himself and sunk in. Slow and steady untkl he was hilted fully in tbe warm sheath of his chosens body. They had plenty of time for Tajima to thoughroughly show Tsukiyama the pleasures of submitting to Tajima's attentions.


	33. Danger! Beware of Human! (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shi'ri'gn have tails now. Because I can, and I think it would look cool. Not like a bird tail, more lizard like and flexible with dorsal feathers to help with lift and steering and feeling wind currents and such. They use the dorsal feathers to signal those flying behind them as well. Their tails grow in as they age, so Kagami doesn't have one, but it will start growing when he begins fledging. A Shi'ri'gn isn't considered an adult until the tail has finished growing, and it causes adolescents to have some wonky difficulty when flying since the tails finish developing after the wings are ready for flight.

Madara spearheaded the warriors as they boarded the pirate vessle. The the Uzu-a'ki female had met up with them already. The female had been desperate to leave, fidgiting oddly, but he had little care for it. To occupied with focusing on the mission. After all it wasn't so strange she would wish to be as far as possible from where she had been held prisoner. 

She gave them the frequency for the tracker implant, at that he hissed viciously, the pirates had forced on little Kagami. Then she was gone in a small personal ship as agreed. Madara should have questioned the female more, but he had been to impatient. Otherwise he would have heard her warning about Kagami's gaurdian beast before he began to storm further into the ship. Followed closely by his warriors.

Hikaku heard. Bringing up the back to defend against ambush, he was the only one who caught the warning. He paused, turning to ask for clarification, but she had already left. He frowned, looked to his kin as they got further away, and huffed. Moving to catch up. He would keep an eye out, but if this so called beast had protected Kagami he would give it the benefit of the doubt. Madara was to focused to listen, so he would wait until they found the child and act accordingly from there.

Madara flicks his tail, dorsal feather snapping open shut swiftly in alarm when the distant sound of blaster fire reaches them. Followed by a piercing shouts, and shortly after screams. He charges towards the sounds without a second thought. His mind filled with images of Kagami, burned and bleeding from blaster fire. Ripped apart perhaps by whatever was doubtlessly killing those pirates. Trampled under panicked aliens. The warriors squawked and chased after him, they certainly couldn't let their king charge into danger headfirst after all. Not alone at least. The royal shouldn't have even made the trip in the first place, that was the whole point of the WARRIOR caste. He would not be dissuaded however, and with the heir prince stuck in negotiations and Kagami's bearer still injured from the attempting to defend her hatchling his highness would not accept another going in his place.

Madara comes to a shrieking stop at a closed door, doubtless leading to the command bridge. Talons dragging violently across the metal floor with a painful screech to arrest his movement and keep him from skidding right past. His men came to a stop behind him. Readying their weapons. The control pad of the door was broken, meaning they had to slide it open manually, it slid easily, though with a creak of poor upkeep. The sight they were met with, it could only be described as a massacre. Pure, primal slaughter. The floor, walls, even ceiling were painted with a gory rainbow of alien bodily fluids. Corpses thrown about carelessly, many in more than one piece, or twisted into shapes not natural for their species.

And in the center of it all, was a biped of a species none of them were familiar with. He held the captain, the very being who had holo-called with the ransom demands, by the throat. Pressed painfully into one of the control stations. The monster-no the demon- that had doubtless been the source of the remaining crews terror. It was covered in gore, so much so they couldn't even be sure of it's actual coloration with all the splashes of morbid paint. The beast leaned down, throat rumbling with growled harsh words of a language they could not understand, and Madara was near tempted to back out. To find Kagami while this demon was distracted and get as far away as possible. Except one of his men nudged him, with a terrified trill rolling off his tongue, and flicked his much thinner whip-like tail towards one corner.

Madara's breath froze in his chest. Kagami. Kagami was IN THE ROOM! By the creators fire he was right there! Huddled small and oh so silent in the far corner. Farthest from the door, and with the creature still snarling at the terrified pirate captain between him and them. The hatchling had his hands covering his ears and pressing down the protective auriculars in a way that must pinch uncomfortably, eyes squeezed shut. The fledge was dappled in colors not his own, and with sick realization Madara could only determine it was splattered gore from the brutal deaths around him. Steeling himself he signaled for the warriors to ready themselves, dorsals signaling frantically as he made his way towards Kagami as silently as possible. Praying that the creature would remain distracted, they had no way of knowing how much blaster fire it had taken to kill all these beings. No idea how much more it could take. Nor how strong, or fast, or smart it was. If they caught it's attention, if they became it's next prey...there could very possibly be death.

Madara was halfway there, he ducked behind a console mount. Hopefully out of sight, by the fires don't let the beast be able to see through his hiding place. He looked to Kagami, so close, a few more feet and he could almost reach him, and despite himself Madara couldn't help the faintest little trill. He froze, horrified of the slip, but he could still hear the guttural snarls of the demon. It had not heard him, and he peeked over the consoles edge to be certain, no the creatures back was still to him it hadn't noticed. Unfortunately what he didn't notice was Kagami peeking one eye open at the very familiar sound.

The hatchlings eyes widened as he realized that yes, he had heard the sound of a family trill. That yes his uncle Mada was RIGHT THERE, peeking over a console at Tobira all silly. Uncle Mada was always so silly, but this was even sillier! Why was Uncle crouched down like that? He wasn't a hatchling! Kagami giggled. Tobira had told him to be very quite in case any more pirates came, but uncle Mada was here, and he was being so SILLY and Kagami couldn't help it! The room froze as Tobira's head jerked around to look in Kagami's direction, only to land right on Madara. No one moved. Then the warriors had their arms drawn and aimed to fire at their lord's command.

The demon growled, low and menacing. Red eyes narrow and predatory as he slammed the captains head against the console, cracking it like non-viable egg, and straightened. Letting the body drop with a thud to bare, oddly shaped feet. Madara stood, wings spread and Mane fluffed in a full threat display, tail swept high in the ready position as he fingered the hilt of his plasma spear. Inching towards Kagami while not daring to take his eyes off such a blatant threat. The tension was broken not with attack, but with an ecstatic trill, and despite Madara panicked desperate lunge Kagami charged straight for the demon. The only thing the Kept things from exploding into violence was Hikaku shrieking to wait and fluttering to Madara's side to whisper in the royals ear.

Even as he did so they all watched how Kagami happily gripped a filthy pantleg with little sharp nailed fingers. Trilling and cooing. Watched as the fearsome hell spawn eyed them warily, even as it knelt to the hatchlings level and accepted the little ones happy-mine-friend nuzzles. Uncaring of having the little ones face so close to it's vulnerable throat. Kagami gripping relentlessly to the beasts front until it stood with a huff. Arms moving to easily cradle the Hatchlings weight with a look of fond magnanimity. The down cover youth uncaring of the blood that transferred onto him from the filthy monster.

"The Uzu-a'ki said something about a guardian before she left." He whispered to his friend. "It looks like we found him."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unintended Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581736) by [VWebb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VWebb/pseuds/VWebb)


End file.
